Petit Cachotier
by Chesterloup
Summary: univers alternatif - yaoi - lemon Cloud est un peu empoté et surtout à 20 ans, il traine encore son doudou partout, en secret... Même en vacances, il se cache pour faire des câlins à son ami tout doux tout en cherchant l'amour.Attention, chapitre courts.
1. Chapitre 01 ::Oxygen::

**Titre** : Petit Cachotier

**Auteur** : Chester

**Disclaimer** : Bon alors, tous les persos sont à Square Enix on est d'accord hein.

Maintenant… j'ai emprunté « l'univers » alternatif de ma Tendre Flammula ! Parce que j'aime bien et que je trouve que c'était bien foutu, voilà.

Ensuite, oui, y aura des clins d'oeils à ses fics.

Et puis aussi, la chose poilue qui trône sur le lit de Cloud est une vraie peluche empruntée à une amie avec son accord, bien entendu. Par respect pour cette adorable peluche, elle portera un pseudonyme pour cette fic… Valà !

**Genre** : Yaoi, Lemon (pas dans ce chapitre mais y en aura w).

Playlist : Oxygen (si ça vous chante de l'écouter en même temps, la musique est sur ma page d'accueil sur la playlist )

**Chapitre 1**

« Voilà… Tu bouges pas, je reviens… » Fit le jeune homme blond d'un ton qui se voulait un peu sévère. Il était campé sur ses jambes, les sourcils légèrement froncés, il fixait la pauvre petit chose assise sur son lit. Lit impeccablement fait par ailleurs, dû à un petit tour chez les militaires qui avaient formaté le cerveau du blond à pic pour faire les couches au carré.

Bref. Il sortit de sa chambre et s'en alla à la salle de bain pour se préparer ! Bientôt l'attendait la fin des examens et de son année de fac ! A lui les raids sur la plage, à lui les petits culs rondelets des jolies filles ! Oh oui, bientôt, il pourrait peut-être profiter lui aussi de ce qu'il avait entre les jambes.

Puceau lui ? A 19ans ? Bon, il en avait 20, okay, c'est entendu… Mais il n'était pas puceau non, non. Enfin d'un point de vue mental il ne l'était pas en effet, car nombreuses avaient été les pensées classées X qui avaient traversé son esprit. Et le tiroir fantasmes était lui aussi plein à craquer. Foutu hentai ! Il avait fallu qu'il découvre ça chez l'oncle Cid quand il avait une quinzaine d'années, et bien sûr, pile au moment où les hormones faisaient la fête comme dans une de ces vieilles soirées discos. Malgré les airs –douteux- de ces chansons, on ne pouvait empêcher son corps de se mettre à remuer… Face aux hentais, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remuer, lui aussi mais pas de la même manière que sur une piste de danse…

Bref.

Il se lava les dents, déposa une noisette de gel dans ses cheveux, à voir la gueule de la noisette bien sûr qui tenait plus de la taille d'une bonne orange… Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, fermant les yeux pour pas se prendre des mèches dans la gueule, inspecta encore ses dents, se passa la langue dessus : ouais c'est bon, c'était bien.

« Cloud, tes amis t'attendent en bas ! » Informa la mère du blond qui sortit sa tête de la salle de bain pour voir son frère Roxas, plus jeune, débouler avec son ami Sora, un brave petit. Ils avaient 15 ans et les petits chanceux étaient déjà en vacances. Bandes de petits veinards ! Le souffle des deux fusées qui déboulaient dans les escaliers avec la discrétion d'un mastodonte le fit soupirer de manière indicible.

« J'arrive ! » Fit-il en se pressant tout de même, il chopa son sac dans sa chambre, fit un bisou rapide au truc poilu sur le lit et descendit les escaliers avec la grâce d'une plume de chocobo…

Enfin il descendit rapidement, c'est tout.

« P'tain t'es plus long qu'Aerith ! » Fit Zack en voulant ébouriffer les cheveux du blond qui fit une croix avec ses bras. Ouf ! On avait évité le pire !

Au passage, la dite jeune fille avait assené un coup de poing brutal dans l'épaule de Zack qui grimaça.

« Tu peux parler… ! »

« Merci de ton soutien Ae… »

« Mais c'est vrai que t'es un peu long. » Conclut-t-elle alors que Zack se foutait ouvertement de la gueule du blond.

Blond qui avait les joues rosies et la mine boudeuse maintenant, il chercha alors du soutien chez Squall, en faisant malgré lui un regard dont Cloud avait le secret.

Le genre de regard humide, poignant et très insistant… qui provoquerait l'instinct maternel du pire des criminels. Squall, c'était celui qui parlait le moins, qui s'exprimait le moins, en tout cas en façade… Car il avait quand même des sentiments, mais c'était dur de les percer à jour.

« On y va ? »

Même pas de soutien ! La vie, quelle pute.

Mais bon, c'était pas si étonnant que ça.

Cloud avait quelques images en mémoire, mais allez savoir si c'était pas un bug dans son tiroir à fantasme… Il avait bien rêvé une fois, qu'il avait fait des trucs avec des mecs, ou plutôt il avait rêvé que des mecs lui faisaient des trucs…

Vous aurez compris : les mecs, c'était Squall.

Mais le blond avait rapidement oublié ça, mit facilement sur le compte des hormones et tout le bazar que trimballe n'importe quel ado ou pré-ado de son âge. Et puis du coup, avec les hentais, il avait beaucoup trop de trucs à tester avec les jolies donzelles qui l'attendaient déjà sur la plage de cet été. A lui les glaces à l'eau de mer sur les corps de rêve…

Coup d'épaule.

« Hey ! » Ronchonna Cloud qui lança un regard mauvais au propriétaire de l'épaule en question…

« Sors un peu ta tête des nuages… 'Cloud' » Fit Zack alors que le blondinet ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une réplique cinglante.

« … »

Bravo, collector. Avec ça, Zack oserait pas revenir de sitôt, c'était certain.

« Très drôle. » Finit-il quand même par dire mais… C'était un peu tombé à plat, du coup. « Chui mort de rire. »

« Mdr. » Fit Squall ce qui termina d'achever l'ambiance 'marrante'.

Il disait ça sur un de ces ton aussi…avec son air frigide qui souriait quasiment jamais… Mais c'était Squall, et malgré ce défaut, il restait quand même un ami sur qui on pouvait compter et ça, c'était pas négligeable quand même ! Il était là pour écouter quand Cloud avait des petits moments de doutes sur diverses conneries, sujets tout aussi passionnants que la remontée des truites en rivière.

Comme dirait une tendre amie, c'est pas comme si c'était pas l'auteur qui écrivait de la merde. Hum…

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Squall n'était pas fait pour plaisanter en langage g33k, c'était évident. Tellement que Cloud le soupçonnait d'en avoir lui-même conscience.

Ils arrivèrent à la fac et se rendirent chacun à leur examen respectif… Pfff… Il aurait bien pris sa boule poilue dans son sac mais bon, la honte, s'il se faisait surprendre avec. Du coup, il prit sur lui et inspira un bon coup avant de s'installer sur sa table.

Lui qui n'était pas spécialement stressé jusque là, le voilà qui se mettait à avoir les mains moites et il vit avec mécontentement que sa copie se mettait à gondoler à cause de ça.

Hou qu'il aimait pas ça.

Hou qu'il était contrarié !

Si seulement Dodu était là pour le consoler…

Mais il n'avait que sa foutue feuille gondolée et ses stylos… Pouss-… Je veux dire, Blondinet se mit tout à son examen. La salle était silencieuse, on aurait pu entendre les mouches péter… Poétique n'est-il pas ? Enfin bref, passons cet ode aux chevaliers mouches.

Donc Cloud répondait aux questions avec concentration, avec les sourcils froncés de celui qui est plongé dans son devoir.

Cela dura 2heures… Et passa assez vite, mais il sentit dans son corps engourdi que ça fairait du bien de s'étirer après les épreuves ! Maintenant, il était libre le reste de la journée ! Liberté ! Se dit-il bien fort dans la tête car oui, il avait une réputation quand même, il était pas spécialement connu pour de telle expansion de sa personne.

Il se rendit donc sur un banc, dehors, celui où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver tous ensemble. Il faisait beau, c'était l'été bien sûr, Cloud était en chemise blanche avec un jean coupe droite. Rien de bien compliqué. Il sortit son sandwich et bava devant, avec les yeux bien sûr. Il était bien élevé après tout, le petit chocobo, je veux dire, le jeune homme. Donc il attendit ses amis qui ne tardèrent pas. La première fut Aerith, suivie de Squall et puis vint Zack. Loquace

« Purée je suis content d'en être sortit ! » Dit-il en passant ses mains derrière sa tête.

« ça s'est bien passé pour vous ? » Demanda Aerith, elle au moins, se souciait des autres ! C'est ce que pensa Cloud en jetant un regard à Zack.

Ahhh… Zack.

Il l'avait connu au lycée et rapidement, ils avaient commencé à traîner ensemble. Zack, avec son aisance naturelle avait subjugué le blond les premiers temps. Car à son contact, Cloud avait pris confiance en lui, petit à petit, et ça leur permettait maintenant de se balancer des vannes à tour de bras, youpi.

Mais surtout, il avait un ami qui le connaissait bien, d'ailleurs un peu trop, parfois. Cela gênait Cloud qui aimait avoir son petit jardin, c'est qu'il était prude quand même. Il n'avait pas tout perdu de sa réserve. Grâce à un ami unique.

Qu'il gardait précieusement pour lui tout seul ! Pourtant, tout le monde le connaissait, mais personne ne connaissait vraiment son secret…

Dodu.

Oui, il s'appelait ainsi.

Alors qu'ils avaient fini de manger et qu'ils avaient parlé pendant des heures de ce qu'ils avaient eu à leur examen… en se coupant parfois la parole ce qui déclenchait de minis disputes, ils prirent le chemin du retour.

« Au fait, on sait comment on s'organise pour les voitures ? » Demanda Cloud alors qu'ils marchaient tout tranquillement dans les rues.

« Bah… On part avec Sora, Riku, Kairi et Roxas aussi, donc ça fait 4 par voiture.

« Cloud devait aller avec moi… » Fit Squall un peu vite mais ce ne fut pas relevé… Quoique…

« Ah bon ? » Fit le blond un peu surpris mais ça le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il sourit, même. Une voix lui susurra que ça sentait le purin, quand même. Mais bon ! Qui s'en souciait, hein ? Pas comme si un de ses fantasmes était d'être totalement soumis à l'un de ses meilleurs potes.

D'toute façon, il était pas pédé.

Encore faudrait-il qu'il se souvienne de ce rêve, comme c'était pas le cas, ce n'était pas comme si c'était d'une grande importance.

Ils décidèrent donc un peu à l'arrache des combinaisons de tetris… enfin des voitures. Arrivé enfin chez lui, il retrouva Roxas et Sora devant la console, tss…

Cloud avait envie d'écouter de la musique et c'est ce qu'il fit… Il s'étala sur le lit, son baladeur sur les oreilles, enfin, une oreille. Car là, c'était le moment de Dodu.

Il attrapa la peluche.

Oui Dodu, c'est une peluche.

Elle était couleur crème, avec de grands yeux quémandeurs de câlins qui allaient avec son unique paire de bras grand ouverts. L'ami fidèle par excellence qui ne dit jamais non ! Elle avait une sorte de petite touffe de poils plus longs sur la tête, mais en générale, la peluche avait l'apparence d'une boule.

Une adorable boule de câlins à l'odeur de lessive rassurante. Le parfum de Cloud. Il porta la peluche sous son nez et se sentit tout de suite bien, apaisé, calme et tranquille… Oui c'était si agréable…

Il était comme un gros bébé. Non, c'était un réflexe de bébé ! Mais il n'y pouvait rien ! Il avait jamais pu s'en passer ! Mais petit à petit, en grandissant, il se rendait bien compte que ça n'était plus normal d'avoir un doudou à son âge… C'était son trésor secret, personne ne devrait savoir, quelle honte ça serait… c'était pire que d'être surpris en train de lire du hentai…

Oui il préférait être surpris à ça plutôt qu'à se shooter à sa peluche. Il avait les yeux mi clos, couché sur le côté, il était rudement bien là, rien de tel qu'un câlin avec Dodu pour s'endormir paisiblement !

Il réfléchissait à un plan pour l'emmener et la garder discrètement dans sa valise… quoique personne n'irait fouiller dedans pas vrai ?

« Hmmm… » Soupira un peu Cloud, qu'il était bien. Il aurait bien couiné mais bon, ça, il le faisait que dans sa tête. Il se tira un peu de sa torpeur et décida qu'il était temps de commencer sa valise pour les vacances et surtout, ainsi, il pourrait convenablement planquer Dodu dedans.


	2. Chapitre 02 ::My Generation::

Auteur : Mamai

Disclaimer : Bon alors, tous les persos sont à Square Enix on est d'accord hein.

Maintenant… j'ai emprunté « l'univers » alternatif de ma Tendre Flammula ! Parce que j'aime bien et que je trouve que c'était bien foutu, voilà.

Ensuite, oui, y aura des clins d'oeils à ses fics.

Et puis aussi, la chose poilue qui trône sur le lit de Cloud est une vraie peluche empruntée à une amie avec son accord, bien entendu. Par respect pour cette adorable peluche, elle portera un pseudonyme pour cette fic… Valà !

Playlist : My Generation (si ça vous chante de l'écouter en même temps, la musique est sur ma page d'accueil sur la playlist )

**Chapitre 2**

Bien, bien, bien… Tout semblait être en ordre… Accroupi face à sa valise, il regarda encore une fois s'il ne lui manquait rien pour les semaines à venir pour les vacances. Et Dodu était bien caché, au fond dans un coin, entre deux sweat… Bien… S'il oubliait le fait qu'il avait bien envie de lui faire un câlin, tout était prêt pour le lendemain. Il alla se coucher après avoir mangé avec Roxas qui avait un peu la bougeotte, ils parlaient bien sûr de ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire…

Cloud parlait des filles… Roxas lui, parlait de… Sora, Sora, Riku et Kairi pour changer mais bien, ça n'était pas trop inhabituel. Autant dire que le sommeil fut dur à venir… A vrai dire, Cloud ne se souciait plus vraiment de l'infiltration de Dodu dans la valise, non, il rêvait déjà à la journée de demain, à l'arrivée au campement, de l'installation et surtout des nouvelles rencontres. Oh oui, il s'y voyait déjà, jouer au blitz ball pour frimer un peu devant les jolies filles qui seraient toutes kya~ face à lui.

Enfin ça, c'était dans ses rêves, parce qu'un petit blond qui se la pète, c'était difficile à concevoir quand même. Et bizarrement, il entendait toujours le même air quand il partait dans ses rêveries mais nous en parlerons bien assez tôt. Vous aussi, vous y aurez droit, c'est promis.

Au réveil, à 7 heures, il sortit du lit, le refit vite fait et alla à la salle de bain.

« Salut… » Fit-il encore endormi alors qu'il croisa son petit frère qui comme lui, avait les yeux en couilles d'hirondelle.

Roxas grogna un truc incompréhensible mais Cloud discerna quelques mots… Son petit frère voulait sûrement qu'il se grouille un peu dans la salle de bain. Il allait faire vite, de toute manière car il devait encore préparer le casse dalle pour la route et les affaires de dernières minutes, comme sa trousse de toilette entre autre. Bon à part sa brosse à dent, son dentifrice, sa brosse à cheveux et son gel pour les cheveux, à priori, il n'avait pas grand-chose à prendre… Il était du genre imberbe, le petit, alors ils n'avaient pas besoin d'autre chose. A croire que tout ses poils de barbe étaient en fait grimpés aux cheveux…

Bref.

Une fois en train de déjeuner, il refit un check-up avec Roxas…

« T'as pris la crème solaire ? » Demanda Roxas.

« Ouais… Appareil photo ? »

« C'est bon… »

« Le chargeur ? Téléphone, prise, boxer… »

« Oui, okay, c'est bon, oui… »

« Des capotes… ? »

« Oua-… Eh, attend une minute ! » Fit Cloud en fronçant les sourcils.

« T'es grillé… » Souffla Roxas avec un sourire qui lui donnait des airs de chat d'Alice, mordant dans sa tartine avec un sourire satisfait.

« Tu le regrettera. » Promit Cloud à voix haute, et il se le jura aussi à lui-même, il trouverait de quoi se venger.

Et il y arriverait, pour sûr, foi d'auteur des studios « d'la merde ».

Quelques heures plus tard en tout, ils étaient dans les voitures, dans la première, il y avait Zack, Riku, Roxas et Sora. Dans l'autre où était Cloud, il y avait donc Squall, Aerith et Kairi qui avait préféré être avec une autre fille.

D'ailleurs en parlant de fille, c'était marrant mais Cloud ne se sentait pas du tout attiré par Aerith, pourtant très jolie ! Mais non il… il la voyait comme un pote. La 'race' copain dirons nous. Dans cette catégorie là, il y avait toute la petite troupe, bien sûr et Kairi elle, était encore dans un autre groupe : les petits jeunes.

Ah Cloud…

Il jeta un œil en direction de Squall qui avait le volant, changeant de station pour mettre un cd un peu plus remuant et plus dans l'ambiance des vacances. Squall était le genre à avoir du succès auprès des nanas… Et même des mecs.

Personne ne savait encore s'ils avaient eu leur examen mais peu importait, pour le moment ce qui comptait, c'était surtout les vacances ! Le voyage dura quelques heures, le temps de faire une pause pour manger un bout, extrapolant un peu sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire là-bas. Ce n'était pas les idées qui manquaient à vrai dire. La bande d'ados qu'ils étaient comptait bien se faire tout une ribambelle de nouveaux camarades pour partager des moments inoubliables. Cloud se sentait pousser des ailes, malgré sa 'timidité' apparente, il avait envie de s'éclater comme tous les autres !

En arrivant enfin, ils ne purent garder leur mâchoires fermées en voyant le campement de taré. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde en plus, avec piscine, une discothèque (bien qu'il faudrait voir à ce qu'ils ne passent pas trop de disco…), il avait aussi une supérette, des douches, des robinets répartis de manière de régulière, des tentes, des caravanes… En plus le campement était établi juste à l'entrée de la ville… Ils auraient le temps de visiter ce soir, encore fallait-il qu'ils installent leur tente géante. Car oui, pour l'occas', ils avaient investi dans une tente géante, avec plusieurs compartiments, quatre pour être précis. Ça faisait office de chambre et on pouvait y dormir à deux.

« Aerith, on pourrait dormir ensemble. » Proposa alors Kairi pendant qu'elle plantait les sardines. Sora essayait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer des arcs souples…

« Oui pas de soucis, ça sera plus prudent avec toutes ces hormones mâles qui traînent. » Fit Aerith toujours avec son petit sourire qui respirait l'innocence.

Mais souvenez vous, les Femmes sont des diablesses.

« C'est moi que tu traites d'hormone ? » Fit Roxas qui eut un sourire.

« C'toi l'hormone. » Répliqua Sora qui éclata de rire, Cloud rit lui aussi avant de croiser le visage de Squall qui esquissait un sourire.

Hiii.

Pas peur.

« lol. » Fit Squall, avec son air frigide, encore, silence général avant que Sora n'entraîne Roxas dans un fou rire, Zack passant son bras autour du cou du lion.

« Squall. » Commença le porc épic en prenant un air grave. « Il faut qu'on parle, tous les deux… »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore ? Je t'ai déjà dit non, pour qu'on dorme ensemble. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi vous dormiriez ensemble ? » Fit Cloud un peu beaucoup naif, on lui en voudra pas, et puis c'est plus pratique pour l'histoire… ça permet de faire des clichés, bref.

« Il a raison, vaut mieux que Cloud et Squall dorment ensembles. « Suggéra Kairi alors qu'un silence entendu laissait place aux rires.

KSSKSSKSS… Font les grillons.

« bon ba… » Commença Riku qui s'était fait petit jusqu'à présent. « Moi je vais… chercher de l'eau ! »

« Mais j'ai toujours pas compris la blague. » Dit le blond d'un ton bougon.

« C'est pas grave je t'expliquerai. » promit Squall.

Ses amis étaient vraiment étranges, parfois mais bon, il ne tiltait pas plus que ça. Ils continuèrent de monter la tente, au sens propre, pas au figuré, pas encore, voyons, un peu de patience… Les affaires furent installées et donc à droite, la chambre des filles, à côté, Sora et Roxas, de vrais siamois les deux là, dur de les décoller avec Riku. D'ailleurs Riku était avec Zack, dans la chambre à gauche, en face de celle des filles et donc au fond à gauche, Cloud installait son sac avec Léon.

« Tu veux un côté particulier ? » Demanda le blond, quelle question idiote ! Cloud se demanda un court instant si Dodu n'avait pas pris l'odeur du sac, il espérait que non… Sinon, il mettrait un peu de temps pour retrouver le parfum si rassurant de Dodu.

« Non ça m'est égal. » Dit Squall qui se décalla un peu mais ses fesses rencontrèrent le dos de Cloud. « Excuse moi. » Fit-il dans un petit rire.

« C'est pas grave. Je suis trop content d'être enfin arrivé ! On va rencontrer des filles peut-être ce soir. »

« Des… Ah… Ahh ! » Fit Squall qui semblait comprendre enfin de quoi voulait parler le poussin. « Je pensais pas que tu pensais à ça. »

« Ba… C'est normal nan ? Me dis pas que tu y as pas pensé… »

« Cloud je… » Commença Squall mais là, déboula le joyeux Diable, j'ai nommé Zack le magnifique.

« Hey, vous venez on va manger un peu avant d'aller faire un tour en ville. » Dit-il, ce grand navet venait de couper un moment important mais ça, il ne l'était que pour l'un de deux dans la tente.

Les deux jeunes hommes une fois extraits de la tente, allèrent à la table en bois à côté celle-ci. Il avait des plaques électriques, un petit confort et tant qu'il faisait chaud, ils profitaient d'être dehors.

« Purée c'est pire que de naître de sortir de cette tente ! » Se plaignit un peu Riku qui était allé chercher une bouteille de soda.

Et c'est à ce moment là que passa un groupe de surfeur, des beaux gosses, bien sûr… L'un d'eux avait des longs cheveux gris à l'aspect brillant, un corps à mourir d'une hémorragie nasale. Un autre à son contraire avait des cheveux en pétard, d'une longueur raisonnable mais surtout d'un rouge vif qui piquait presque les yeux. Un autre, un blanc, à l'allure bien bâtie et solide, le visage carré et la démarche assurée pendant qu'un autre plus mince et aux cheveux rouges aussi était là. Il avait les cheveux plus courts que l'autre mais avait une queue de cheval fine qui lui glissait sur la nuque.

Celui qui avait les cheveux rouges en pétard c'était tourné vers le groupe d'amis et les avait fixé quelques instants avant de reprendre sa route avec ses amis.

Bon d'accord, même s'il n'était qu'un mec, Cloud avait parfaitement senti toute la testostérone, les phéromones et encore plein de choses en « –one » qui se dégageaient de ces mecs. C'est comme s'ils appelaient les gens à venir passer une nuit torride avec eux. Mais bien sûr ça ne faisait absolument rien à Cloud ! Pas comme s'il avait déjà fait le chapiteau en rêvant de son pote Squall, pas vrai ?

Nan.

Bien sûr.

« On ne va pas s'ennuyer, je crois bien. » Dit alors Aerith qui étouffa un petit rire avec Kairi.

Ouais… Ba…

Elles sont où les filles ???

Bien qu'il ait un peu chaud, maintenant…

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre 2... Je m'excuse encore platement ahaha ! Je relis pas mes chapitres, je l'ai fait pour un, celui ci et j'ai eu honte ! mdr ! Alors je laisse le soin à Flammula de corriger pour moi, ça m'évite de le faire (et puis elle est plus douée que moi pour ça) et ainsi donc de voir ces infamies lol.

Chester.


	3. Chapitre 03 ::Bounce::

**Titre** : Petit Cachotier

**Auteur** : Chester

**Disclaimer** : Bon alors, tous les persos sont à Square Enix on est d'accord hein.

Maintenant… j'ai emprunté « l'univers » alternatif de ma Tendre Flammula ! Parce que j'aime bien et que je trouve que c'était bien foutu, voilà.

Ensuite, oui, y aura des clins d'oeils à ses fics.

Et puis aussi, la chose poilue qui trône sur le lit de Cloud est une vraie peluche empruntée à une amie avec son accord, bien entendu. Par respect pour cette adorable peluche, elle portera un pseudonyme pour cette fic… Valà !

**Genre** : Yaoi, Lemon (pas dans ce chapitre mais y en aura w).

**Playlist** : Bounce – Danko Jones (Cette musique n'est pas sur la playlist car l'artiste n'est pas référencé sur Deezer, snif… Mais sur youtube, aucun problème !)

**Chapitre 3**

Voilà, ils étaient installés maintenant, la tente bien tendue, leur estomac bien rempli et ils étaient habillés un poil de cul plus chaud pour la soirée avec un petit gilet au cas où pour les filles, et un sweat pour les mecs.

Ils allèrent donc dans la grande rue principale où il y avait principalement des magasins de surf, de souvenirs mais aussi des restaurants, le tout avec une odeur de moules frites, de pizza et de sucreries qui flottaient dans l'air. Ainsi le groupe put aussi apercevoir une partie du panel qui résidait ici pour les vacances. Il y avait des familles bien sûr, mais aussi d'autres groupes de jeunes, des moins jeunes, la plupart tous bien gaulés…

La plupart… Car il y avait tout de même des gens un peu plus enrobés qui était tout de même agréables à l'œil. Après il avait aussi les cachalots, les rachitiques octogénaires nudistes qui avaient la démarche de vieux cow-boy…

En haut de la rue, il y avait un parking modestement grand pour accéder à la plage et autour, les bars et snacks pour avoir des glaces, barbe à papa, chichis, crêpes, gaufres, kebab (vous avez faim là hein ?) et autre délicieuses tentations de l'été.

La plupart des gens étaient en nu pied, claquettes, dévoilant mollets musclés avec poils en option ou encore des longues jambes lissent et bronzées (ou pas. Couleur laitage frais pour certaines).

C'était le cas de Cloud et Roxas, les jambes couleur laitage frais. Fromage blanc, au choix, selon les goûts alimentaires de chacun.

Car oui, tout le monde était la proie potentielle des autres.

Et Cloud bavait. Intérieurement, bien sûr ! Il y avait des filles drôlement jolies ici, avec toutes ces nanas, il s'en trouverait forcément une quand même, et il pourrait enfin mettre en application toutes les théories qu'il avait en tête. Il ne pensait plus du tout à ses examens, à ses rêves avec Squall et il ne pensait pas non plus à Dodu qu'il avait pu renifler vite fait tout à l'heure en prenant son sweat qui le recouvrait. Il n'avait pas trop envie de se faire griller dès le premier jour ! Surtout par Squall… Lui qui été si… hum Viril ? Adulte ?

Quoique… Enfin.

Durant la soirée donc, la toute première, le petit groupe d'amis avait ainsi pu voir une partie de la petite ville ainsi que la mer, malgré que rien ne soit éclairé le soir… Il fallait descendre la dune de sable sur le chemin des kaïboti ou encore les escaliers de bois un peu casse gueule.

Le premier soir, tout se passa tranquillement mais… Mais quant à notre blondinet, il avait quand même bien envie de faire un câlin à Dodu… Il se fit violence et prit sur lui, ça n'était pas ce soir qu'il pourrait, dommage… ça lui manquait mais bon, il parvint à surmonter cette rude épreuve.

Le lendemain matin, la troupe n'avait pas perdu de temps ! Il s'était levé avait petit déjeuné sur la table avec tout ce qu'il faut pour de bons gaillards comme eux, des œufs et du bacon.

Non je plaisante bien sûr, nos amis préfèrent le sucré en partie. Sauf pour Squall, café. Quoique Cloud aimait bien aussi le café, de temps en temps, il trouvait le goût un peu fort très agréable et sympathique.

Mais passons la thèse sur le café.

Les deux fromages blancs avaient besoin d'être tartinés en urgence, quand ils furent sur la plage, l'après midi, évitant l'heure la plus chaude… ou pas.

« Je vais t'en mettre dans le dos. » Fit Riku à Roxas, Zack s'occupait d'Aerith et Sora de Kairi.

Manque de pot pour Cloud, il devait se contenter de Squall ! Quoique… Les filles, c'étaient des potes aussi, elles n'étaient pas vraiment des filles, à ses yeux.

« T'es vraiment tout blanc… » Constata Squall qui appliqua la crème avec ses grosses paluches, oui, il en avait des grosses, par rapport à Aerith.

« On va se retrouver avec deux écrevisses, bientôt ils auront le cul tout blanc ! » Clama Zack avec son grand sourire énervant.

Mais Cloud l'enviait pour cette aisance naturelle.

Parfois, il se disait qu'il serait pas encore puc-… Enfin bref.

« ça va, moi je nage pas comme un poulpe au moins ! » Répliqua donc vaillamment le blondinet alors que Zack ne sembla même pas l'avoir entendu.

Maudit soit-il !

Enfin bon, maintenant qu'il était tartiné par les mains de Squall qui s'était bien appliqué à son tartinage, Cloud avait son dos tout détendu. Du coup, il était fin prêt pour regarder les filles. Oui il n'avait que ça en tête…

« Merci Squall, j'ai pas du tout de traces. » Fit Cloud tout de même à son ami qui hocha la tête avec un petit sourire plus sincère. Cloud glissa ses pieds dans le sable, pour le moment il supportait la chaleur, ce n'était pas le cas d'une partie du groupe qui était déjà à l'eau.

Il y avait des parasols, un peu partout c'était joli toutes ces couleurs, surtout celles des maillots de bain en fait… Et puis il les vit, un peu plus loin, le groupe de mecs qu'il avait vu la veille… C'étaient de sacrés rivaux…

« Cloud, tu viens te baigner ? »

C'était Squall qui le sortait de ses pensées, le blond releva les yeux et se leva, il commençait à avoir trop chaud.

« Oui allons y j'ai trop chaud ! »

« Dommage qu'on puisse pas se baigner nu. » Tenta Squall du tac au tac.

« C'est clair. » Fit Cloud qui ne vit absolument pas le scintillement qui venait d'illuminer le regard de son ami.

Ils se jetèrent à l'eau, éclaboussant allégrement les autres autour qui voulaient y entrer en douceur et qui jetèrent un regard assassin sur les deux jeunes rebelles. Cloud ressortit et secoua la tête, ses cheveux étaient bien aplatis pour la peine, et il dû dégager le rideaux de mèches blondes qu'il avait devant la figure.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis et Cloud se cru au paradis, avec toutes ces filles autour, il y en avaient plusieurs qui regardaient parfois dans sa direction et il tentait de leur rendre, de manière bien maladroite, le pauvre. Et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte que le regard ténébreux avec son corps d'ange ne collait absolument pas.

« Tu essayes de faire quoi là ? » finit par demander Zack alors que Cloud était justement en pleine séance de ténébrosité.

« Hein ? Ba… Je regarde les filles. »

« Tu regardes les filles toi ? » Fait Zack surpris. « Mais t'es… »

Et là, un blanc, une vague venait de les avaler tout rond et l'on put presque entendre un rot repu s'échapper de l'écume. Les deux amis refirent surface en prenant une grande goulée d'air. Ce fut le rire de Zack qui prit le devant et Cloud sentit sa main dégager de manière peu délicate les cheveux qu'il avait devant la tronche.

« Purée je l'ai pas vue venir ! »

Et voilà un joli aperçu de leur première baignade, on goûte l'eau, woua c'est super elle est bonne ! En tout cas, Cloud était aux anges, vraiment insouciant jusqu'au bout. Et puis il était avec ses amis, c'était très agréable, il espérait que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Alors qu'il prenait une vague à un moment, il rentra dans quelqu'un…

« Oh pardon ! » S'excusa-t-il et en se retournant, il resta muet en se trouvant nez à nez avec un torse bien musclé… Il dût lever le regard et rencontra un rayon de soleil qui lui fit plisser les yeux. Il porta sa main pour se protéger avant de voir que c'était le mec avec les longs cheveux argentés…

« Ce n'est rien, fais attention, fillette. » Dit-il

Alors là… ! ALORS LA !

« Fillette ?! Je suis pas une fille ! » Gronda le blond clairement vexé, il poussa même le gars avec ses mains, quel connard !

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? » Fit le grand mec d'un ton narquois, un sourire moqueur arborait son visage de dieu d'un autre temps. « Attention ! » Dit-il alors que Cloud se retourna pour voir une vague, il n'allait pas avoir le temps de l'esquiver…

La vilaine vague.

Le mec aux longs cheveux argentés en avait décidé autrement d'ailleurs… Il venait de l'aider à passer au dessus de la vache, une simple petit éclaboussure les accueillit en passant le sommet.

« T'as pas l'air très débrouillard dis donc… »

« C'est bon lâchez moi maintenant ! » Grogna Cloud de mauvaise humeur, il avait été traité de gonzesse, la honte !

Un petit rire de nez s'échappa du mec et cela attisa le sentiment de colère du blond.

« Sephy tu te grouilles ? » Fit la voix d'un des mecs, celui avec les cheveux rouges et courts, le plus petit des quatre.

« A bientôt, blondinet. »

« Je m'appelle Cloud ! » vociféra le jeune homme.

« Cloud, très bien, moi c'est Séphiroth. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait bien à faire de son prénom à ce grand cornichon là hein ? Il s'en foutait comme de ses premières chaussettes ! Encore ça aurait été une fille pourquoi pas, mais là ! Cloud avait les joues rouges de colère, et il était tellement vexé.

Et puis c'était quoi ce prénom à coucher dehors, hein ? Et de quel droit il répandait sa testostérone comme ça, hein ? Même Cloud avait pu la sentir et il se sentait tout troublé.

Il rejoignit ses amis, bien décidé à oublier cet épisode. Quand Roxas daigna revenir de la baignade, ils rentrèrent au camping, se jurant de s'arrêter pour faire les boutiques ; ou au moins les filles, se le promirent.

La première journée était déjà bien remplie et ils en étaient tous très satisfaits, surtout Roxas en fait, apparemment, il avait fait la connaissance d'un des quatre surfeurs d'hier. Axel qu'il s'appelait. Cloud écouta d'une oreille distraite, il pensait à ce mec encore… Sephiroth ?

« Cloud tu as parlé avec un de ses amis non ? Axel m'a dit que t'avais rencontré Sephyroth. » Dit Roxas qui se pencha sur la table vers son frère qu'il regardait.

« Hein ? ouais… Il est pas très intéressant. » Souffla Cloud avant de lâcher un soupire.

« Il m'a l'air sympa, moi. » Dit Sora qui leva les yeux au ciel comme pour réfléchir.

« Il l'est pas. » grogna Cloud.

Une personne qui le prenait pour une fille, lui, Cloud Strife, ne pouvait pas être sympathique, surtout si c'était un mec ! Il s'était moqué de lui et ouvertement en plus, quel… quel… grand cornichon.

Mais les commentaires de Cloud ne changèrent apparemment pas les points de vue de ses camarades qui avaient bien envie de les rencontrer, après tout, pourquoi pas des mecs, ils semblaient bien connaître le coin en plus.

Quand il alla se coucher un peu avant les autres, Cloud en profita pour sortir Dodu du sac, il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pu respirer le parfum si doux. Gardant une oreille attentive sur son environnement, il s'allongea dans son duvet qu'il avait ouvert pour en faire une couette et il planqua Dodu sous la couette.

Hum oui, c'était le bonheur, il ne sentait pas trop le plastique du sac… C'est à ce moment que Cloud entendit la fermeture de la tente et en un éclair, Dodu, se retrouva dans le sac, Cloud faisant mine de farfouiller dedans avec une mine endormie, la feinte était parfaite.

« Quelle journée, c'était cool. » Fit Squall avec un petit sourire alors qu'il se mettait en boxer, sans gêne avant de se glisser sous la couette… Il se tourna vers Cloud et l'observa sans rien dire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Cloud.

« Rien. Tu as pris des couleurs… »

« Ah bon déjà ? Tant mieux... t'es bizarre quand même de me fixer comme ça. » Dit Cloud en riant un peu.

« Hum ouais, sûrement, t'es mignon. »

« Quoi ? »

« Nan rien… » Souffla Squall. « Aller, bonne nuit. »

Squall était… Bizarre… Enfin. Cloud n'insista pas, bizarrement.

* * *

Je sais pas quel est le plus mauvais de ces 3 chapitres mdr ! Je vous l'ai dis, je relis pas... Bon, le chapitre 4 est un peu mieux, j'en suis un peu plus contente. Pauvre Cloud quand même... Mais c'est pas ma faute s'il a une tête de chocobo !

Chester.


	4. Chapitre 04 ::Are you gonna be my girl::

**Titre** : Petit Cachotier

**Auteur** : Chester

**Disclaimer** : Bon alors, tous les persos sont à Square Enix on est d'accord hein.

Maintenant… j'ai emprunté « l'univers » alternatif de ma Tendre Flammula ! Parce que j'aime bien et que je trouve que c'était bien foutu, voilà.

Ensuite, oui, y aura des clins d'oeils à ses fics.

Et puis aussi, la chose poilue qui trône sur le lit de Cloud est une vraie peluche empruntée à une amie avec son accord, bien entendu. Par respect pour cette adorable peluche, elle portera un pseudonyme pour cette fic… Valà !

**Genre** : Yaoi, Lemon (pas dans ce chapitre mais y en aura w).

**Playlist** : Are you gonna be my girl – Jet (playlist deezer )

**Chapitre 4**

Au lendemain, ils retournèrent à la plage, sauf que cette fois, les 4 beaux gosses étaient de la partie. Dans un élan de bonté dirons nous, Roxas avait invité 'Axel et ses amis' à venir agrandir le petit groupe.

Soit, bien que Cloud aurait préféré qu'il y ait aussi des filles mais ce qui l'embêtait surtout c'était qu'il y ait ce grand mec aux cheveux gris Sephiroth. Le blond ressemblait à un chat prêt à mordre et à griffer dès qu'il le regardait… son petit air narquois et moqueur était tout à fait insupportable. Mais surtout, Cloud ne savait pas pourquoi ça l'agaçait à ce point, de cette manière si bizarre… Le fait d'être regardé comme s'il était inférieur. Mais heureusement, la chance allait lui sourire.

Alors qu'il était en train de se baigner, il se retrouva poussé par une vague et faillit faire du corps à corps avec une jolie jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux mi long, blonde, les yeux bleu vert, elle était plutôt menue mais avait aussi un visage très mignon et de jolies formes…

« Pardon excuse moi. » Fit Cloud sincère, à quoi bon toutes ces préparations mentales alors que tout finis par s'évaporer comme l'eau au soleil une fois en situation… ?

« C'est bon c'est pas grave… ! » Fit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

Cloud se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être enchaîné sur quelque chose mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. « Il fait chaud hein ? » Dit Cloud comme si c'était intéressant.

Il penserait à se noyer, ce soir… Et il léguerait le peu qu'il a à Dodu…

« Oui ça c'est sûr, t'as pas l'air d'être de la région ! » Fit-elle d'humeur joyeuse.

« Non c'est vrai… ça se voit tant que ça ? » Demanda Cloud qui se sentit un peu gêné, il se demandait s'il avait l'air d'un péquenot.

La plupart du temps, quand on sortait ça à quelqu'un c'était qu'il avait l'air empoté ? Cloud se sentait avoir le Q.I. d'une huître en cet instant.

« Un peu… » Répondit la jeune fille d'un ton taquin. « Je m'appelle Larxene et toi ? »

« Moi c'est Cloud. » Répondit-il alors que la fille eut un sourire… comment dire, plutôt parlant ?

« Enchantée. » Fit-elle avant de s'écarter d'un coup, elle sauta avec un petit sourire sur le visage et Cloud sentit la vague claquer dans son dos pour le recouvrir entièrement. Il resta un instant interdit, les cheveux réduit à un truc tout plat, informe. Il souffla pour virer ses cheveux tombés sur sa figure, en vain.

Il termina à la main, pour la peine.

« Aller viens, on va aller sécher sur la plage. » Dit-elle en prenant le blond par le bras qui se mit à rougir un peu.

Ah il était beau le dragueur de l'été.

Il était penaud et quand il fut ramené à sa serviette par la jolie jeune fille, il se dit que c'était mal barré, surtout avec les beaux gosses qui bronzaient à côté.

« ça te dirait qu'on se voit ce soir ? » Demanda alors Larxene sur le ton de la confidence. « Tu me plait beaucoup. »

Hey c'était à lui de draguer et de l'inviter et de faire son beau gosse !

« D'accord. » Dit quand même Cloud, trop content d'avoir un rencard aussi vite !

Et voilà comment… Comment Cloud se retrouva la tête dans les nuages quand la jeune fille partit en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, il était tout 'kya~' et c'est là qu'il entendit la voix de Squall.

Zack était dieu sait où, peut-être en train d'essayer de draguer Aerith… Sora et Riku sûrement collés avec Kairi… Cloud soupçonnait Riku d'être un peu attiré par Sora mais ça les regardait après tout.

« C'était qui cette fille ? » Demanda Squall, Cloud sursauta, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué ! C'était un ninja ce type ou quoi ? Et pourquoi il n'avait encore le groupe de groupie autour de lui encore ? Il avait toujours un nuage de filles qui voletaient autour de lui comme des pigeons autour d'un quignon de pain…

« Oh et ba… C'est une nana que j'ai rencontrée là en me baignant… Je vais la voir ce soir… » répondit Cloud alors qu'il se mit à jouer avec le sable avec sa main… Il leva les yeux et vit comme un je ne sais quoi d'aura plutôt sombre autour de son ami… « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, rien du tout, tout vas parfaitement bien. » Assura Squall mais dans son regard pouvait être vu une lueur meurtrière qui fit déglutir Cloud. Il eut un petit rire nerveux d'ailleurs et toussota, comme si ça pouvait attendrir un peu l'air.

« Dis Squall, je me disais, toi qui a toujours des filles autour de toi, comment ça se fait que je t'ai jamais vu sortir avec l'une d'elle ? » Demanda Cloud qui posa son regard sur son ami qui avait déjà pris des couleurs, contrairement à Cloud qui avait tendance à aller un peu plus vers le rouge.

Squall poussa un soupir, son air frigide toujours plaqué sur son visage.

« Parce que je suis h… »

Ballon dans la tête de Cloud.

DING ! DING !

Knock Out !

Ballon 1 – Cloud 0

Trou noir, ou presque. Quand le blond reprit plus ou moins connaissance, il y avait Squall, penché sur lui, assez près, trop près même. Sa main s'abattue sur la joue du brun.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu branles ! » Fit Cloud complètement à l'Ouest, il avait l'impression que ses yeux se disaient 'merde', il voyait trouble.

« T'es tombé dans les pommes à cause du ballon ! » Répliqua Squall qui avait les sourcils froncés, pour la peine et une jolie marque rouge sur la joue, également.

« Han ma tête ! » Grogna Cloud qui se redressa, le brun s'écartant pour la peine.

« Je suis désolé monsieur… » Fit un petit garçon qui avait le ballon de foot dans les bras, il avait l'air vraiment penaud…

Un grondement sourd, ressemblant à un rugissement se fit entendre de la part de Squall, le gamin fila en pleurant.

« T'étais pas obligé… » Dit Cloud qui fit la moue en plissant les yeux.

« ça va ? »

« Ouais ouais… »

Il bu un peu d'eau, resta un peu assis tant qu'il voyait des étoiles miroiter dans son champ de vision. Il trouva un peu étonnant quand même que son ami soit si expressif, c'est vrai après tout c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça…

Enfin bref ! Il avait un rencard avec une fille canon, c'était l'important !

Mais bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur l'aide d'un grand cornichon. Sephiroth eut une remarque moqueuse, désagréable.

« Comme si un gamin comme toi aimait les filles ! » Déclara-t-il alors que Rude se rinçait l'œil derrière ses lunettes gayban (oui je vais pas cité de vraie marques quand même w). Axel avait discrètement posé sa main dans le bas du dos de Roxas qui était assit sur sa serviette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » S'emporta Cloud aussitôt, levant le poing. « Répète. »

« Un mec comme toi peu pas être attiré par les filles. » Fit Sephiroth avec un sourire supérieur.

« Retire ce que tu as dit ! » Gronda le blond d'un ton féroce, il avait bien envie de le prendre par le col mais il était en short…

« Hmph… » Nargua Sephiroth d'un rire de nez. « Ya pas de honte à être homo. »

« Je suis pas gay ! »

« C'est ça... »

Cette fois, Squall ne rugit pas contre Sephiroth comme il l'avait fait contre le gamin.

En rentrant, Cloud avait quand même le moral ! Il alla dans la tente pour se reposer un peu, elle était à l'ombre une bonne partie de la journée, du coup, il y faisait pas trop chaud même en pleine journée. Enfin, surtout en fin, comme maintenant. Il s'étala sur le ventre sur le matelas gonflable posé dans la tente dans sa chambre et pris un bouquin.

Et Dodu contre lui, oh oui que c'était bon ! Les autres étaient encore à la plage donc il avait tout le loisir de prendre du bon temps rien que pour lui ! Finalement, il délaissa le livre et se coucha sur le côté en se demandant comment allait se passer la soirée… Squall avait été désagréable un moment de plus. Du coup, Cloud profita de ce petit moment pour avoir Dodu contre son nez, que c'était bon ! A nouveau, il était tranquille, bien… Il ferma les yeux, attentif aux bruits extérieurs.

Ils avaient des voisins et ils étaient plutôt gentil. C'était un jeune couple qui leur avait prêter de quoi les dépanner pour leur lampes torches, quelques piles, c'était sympa. Ils avaient même proposé de manger un soir tous ensembles.

Dodu lui au moins était jamais contre un câlin… Et Cloud n'était pas assez expansif pour en quémander à tout le monde comme Zack pouvait le faire. Les paroles de Sephiroth lui trottait quand même dans la tête, il l'avait humilié et insulté !!!

Une heure plus tard, ses amis étaient tous rentré et Axel était là, plutôt dynamique, celui là, Cloud l'évita un peu et fila aux douche pour se dessaler et sentir bon la fleur des bois… Il était en short de bain, avec son gel à la main et son shampoing et il poussa la porte et il y trouva des fesses… musclée, rondes, parfaites…

Un bond en arrière, on lève la tête et on croise à nouveau ce regard bleu vert, clair, perçant, comme s'il pouvait voir à travers Cloud.

« Tiens tiens… » Souffla-t-il avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je suis désol- »

Coupé dans sa phrase, la main s'abattue sur son épaule et le plaqua contre le mur, voilà qu'il était tout mouillé, maintenant. Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis, il avait un prédateur bien proche de lui qui était nu, en plus.

« Comme c'est amusant je pensais justement à toi. » susurra Sephiroth avec un sourire mauvais, il se pencha sur Cloud qui était tétanisé, collé au mur, il fixait l'autre de ses grands yeux du uke blond.

Sephiroth lui saisit le menton et son sourire s'agrandit sans pour autant devenir plus avenant.

« Alors tu as perdu ta langue ? Sinon, c'est pas ta copine l'aguicheuse qui va s'occuper de toi, c'est moi. »

L'image mentale eut l'effet d'une claque pour Cloud qui réussit à le pousser… mais il gardait les mains sur les clavicules.

« L-la ferme ! Je suis pas homo ! » fit Cloud alors que l'autre lui saisit le poignet tout d'un coup, surprenant encore le blond.

Il devait s'enfuir et vite… Quand Sephiroth posant ses mains de chaque côté du visage il vit alors sa seule issue. Le chaud aux joues, il fonça alors dans cette ouverture, sous le bras et le torse. Il se faufila avec la rapidité d'un lièvre dopé et fit un plongé-couché-roulé à l'extérieur de la douche avant de décamper vite fait bien fait. Mais à peine avait-il fait deux pas à l'air libre qu'il percuta quelqu'un.

« Cloud ? » fit Squall surprit.

« Squall ? » Répondit le blond.

« Cloud ? » Fit Sephy qui sortit de la douche, mettant à peine une serviette devant sa virilité.

« Sephy ? » Fit Squall avant que le blond ne s'évapore dans la nature.

Squall jeta un regard interrogateur à Sephy qui le toisa d'un sourire hautain.

« Hmph… On dirait que je vais te le piquer… » Dit-il à Squall qui plissa les yeux, l'air menaçant.

* * *

Et oui, Sephy entre en chasse, j'adore le faire en gros seme arogant, ça lui va tellement bien. J'imaginais des petit palmiers sur son short de bain... Ouais je sais pas, les slips de bain je trouve pas ça super sexy, en plus tout se barre à la moindre vague un peu forte et croyez moi, c'est pas joli à voir.

Enfin ! Ahaha, vivement la suite.

Chester.


	5. Chapitre 05 ::First Date::

**Titre** : Petit Cachotier

**Auteur** : Chester

**Disclaimer** : Bon alors, tous les persos sont à Square Enix on est d'accord hein.

Maintenant… j'ai emprunté « l'univers » alternatif de ma Tendre Flammula ! Parce que j'aime bien et que je trouve que c'était bien foutu, voilà.

Ensuite, oui, y aura des clins d'oeils à ses fics.

Et puis aussi, la chose poilue qui trône sur le lit de Cloud est une vraie peluche empruntée à une amie avec son accord, bien entendu. Par respect pour cette adorable peluche, elle portera un pseudonyme pour cette fic… Valà !

**Genre** : Yaoi, Lemon (pas dans ce chapitre mais y en aura w).

**Playlist** : First Date – Danko Jones (playlist youtube )

**Chapitre 5**

Il avait envie de le mordre, de le prendre par les cheveux et de le faire tournoyer au dessus de sa tête avant de l'envoyer voler dans les dunes de sables. Cloud était furieux, ça oui ! Il réussit quand même à se doucher et à faire partir les rougeurs. A vrai dire, il était autant en colère contre Sephiroth qu'il l'était contre lui-même. Comment pouvait-il se sentir si troublé ? Il ne l'avait jamais autant été avec une fille.

Il s'était déjà caressé devant des magazines hentais et sans rien aussi… Il avait déjà eu quelques flirts, rien de bien méchant. Mais les mecs, il n'y avait jamais pensé. Sephiroth était le genre à se taper plein de… gens. Des mecs, des nanas… Oui, c'était son genre, à ce type là et il en avait profité pour se moquer de lui.

Il retourna à la tente en trottant, n'ayant pas franchement envie de croiser quelqu'un… Il s'habilla en douce et n'oublia pas de prendre son téléphone portable pour aller à son rendez vous. Larxene avait mis une simple robe en tissu avec un petit gilet noué autour de ses bras.

« Salut Cloud… » Avait-elle fait avec un petit sourire dragueur aux lèvres qui avait fait rougir le blond, il déglutit aussi en hochant la tête pour toute réponse. « Tu vas bien ? » Demanda la jeune fille qui étouffa un petit rire.

« O-oui… » Bafouilla le lecteur de hentai.

Il chercha un peu dans sa tête, un truc à dire qui ne le ferait pas passer pour un gros faisan.

« On va aller manger un petit bout ? » Devança Larxene dont les deux mèches sur son crâne étaient semblables à des antennes de papillon, ou de chenille… une mignonne petite chenille dodue.

Cloud n'eut pas le temps de prolonger sa métaphore qu'elle venait de lui saisir la main pour l'entraîner dans les rues. Hey mais c'était à lui de faire ça normalement ! A quelques pas du parking de la plage, il y avait un des restaurants, une pizzeria dont certaines tables étaient aussi à l'extérieur, bien sûr. Assis là, il pouvaient entendre l'ambiance des ruelles, du restaurant, les odeurs mélangées des chichis, des glaces, cocktails et autre plats. Au bout du parking à l'entrée de la plage, était le bâtiment pour les nageurs sauveteurs (oui comme dans alerte à malibu…).

« Alors c'est la première fois que tu viens ici ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant son menton dans ses mains, le regard pétillant.

« Oui, on a décidé de s'offrir des vacances avec les autres après les examens de l'année de fac… »

Elle lui posa d'autres questions, Cloud était aux anges, en rendez vous avec une fille qui menait la danse…

Attendez voir ! C'était à lui de faire son beau gosse et de la mener par le bout du nez, de lui faire des compliments et encore tout un tas d'autres choses. Au lieu de ça, il restait à hocher la tête comme l'un de ces chiens qui dodelinent de la tête à l'arrière des voitures.

Il se rappela d'un épisode très peu mémorable à la saint valentin de cette année d'ailleurs… Il avait voulu offrir des chocolats fait maison à une des filles de la classe qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le professeur Laguna !

Il avait voulu faire de jolis petits cœurs mais par un hasard tout à fait gênant, les chocolats avaient atterri dans les mains du dit professeur.

.non.

Mieux valait enterrer ce souvenir, profondément…

Le professeur avait été extrêmement gêné, Cloud pourrait jurer avoir entendu le chant d'un rossignol à cet instant… comme si c'était romantique ! L'horreur !

Il poussa un lourd soupir.

« Je t'ennuie ? » Demanda soudainement Larxene avec une petite moue de fille blessée et embêtée.

« Non ! non pas du tout ! » Fit Cloud qui se sentit bien idiot, à force d'être dans ses pensées, il ne l'écoutait plus beaucoup…

« Je me demandais…si je te plaisais vraiment… » Souffla-t-elle alors que Cloud ouvrit la bouche, il sentit le pied de la jeune fille non pas sur son pied, non pas sur son mollet mais entre ses jambes.

Il se sentit rougir et se souvent de la proximité de Sephiroth ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce dindon mal plumé lui revenait en tête !? Il était juste plus grand et plus viril que lui… Bon okay, c'était une bombasse. Et alors ? Cloud aussi avait ses chances ! Pourquoi il s'énervait autant ?

« Je… » Bafouilla Cloud.

« Hmm… » souffla la jeune femme avec un petit sourire. « Tu veux goûter à ma glace, un peu de frais, ça fait du bien, fait ahhh… »

La…La diablesse… Cloud ouvrit la bouche, les joues très rouges et elle lui enfourna la glace dans le bec, comme s'il elle donnait la béquée à un oisillon. Il était tétanisé sur sa chaise, n'osant pas bouger car sinon, son pied allait toucher… Et il était tellement nerveux qu'il ne traînerait pas en route pour monter sa tente…

Gloup.

Miam la glace… Il aurait préféré avoir du froid un peu plus bas… Il espérait de tout cœur que finalement, elle ne bouge surtout pas son pied, cela le mettrait dans une situation plus que gênante !

« Faiit aahhh… Hii t'es trop mignon ! » Couina-t-elle alors qu'elle remua son pied, Cloud mordit la cuillère, un peu comme l'aurait fait un chien, aurait-il grogné en même temps ? Possible. Il venait de se casser les dents sur la cuillère, c'était une véritable torture, trop de pression pesait sur ses épaules.

« Tu veux bien me rendre la cuillère ? » Demanda Larxene qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Il ouvrit la bouche, complètement robotisé. Elle le tenait en joug ! Il était en danger et il devait fuir très vite mais comment faire ? Il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible. Il tint bon pendant une dizaine de béquées avant de ne plus tenir, il finit par se lever.

« Je… Je vais régler l'adition comme ça on sera tranquille. » Dit-il avant de filer au car pour payer et surtout pour avoir un peu de répit et se remettre les idées en place. Il posa sa main sur sa joue qu'il trouva bien chaude mais ça lui fit du bien, un peu de fraîcheur.

Elle était littéralement en train de le vampiriser mais après tout, c'était ce qu'il voulait non ? Il voulait sortir avec une fille. Mais non… non ! Ce qu'il voulait c'était draguer et mener la danse mais tout ce qu'il faisait c'était de bafouiller et de rougir pour un rien.

Il repensa à Sephiroth… Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait, lui ? Il l'aurait sûrement déjà emballée et pesée. Cloud avança sa mâchoire terriblement agacée par la personne que représentait ce mec… Il était d'une telle arrogance ! Il en dégoulinait et c'était exaspérant. Alors que ce dindon l'avait ridiculisé et s'était ouvertement moqué de lui, Cloud venait de désirer être à sa place, pour savoir comment lui aurait fait. Cloud eut un peu honte de sa propre faiblesse…

Squall lui, était comme Sephiroth, toujours à être entouré mais c'était différent. Squall n'énervait pas le blond à ce point là, il était toujours humble et avait ses défauts… Il était attachant. Cloud eut un petit sourire. Squall au moins ne se moquait jamais de lui, ou alors pas méchamment, Cloud l'appréciait beaucoup, surtout en cet instant car de penser à son ami lui donna du courage pour affronter la mante religieuse.

Une fois de retour à la table, heureusement, Larxene avait terminée la glace… Il avait au moins évité le pire ! Elle le prit par la main en repartant, quittant le restaurant pour aller près du mirador qui était à côté du petit bâtiment pour les sauveteurs… ça n'était qu'à peine éclairé par les lampadaires les plus proches sur le parking, donnant une ambiance intime, surtout qu'on pouvait entendre le vent et le bruit des vagues.

Il était un peu gêné maintenant, de manière différente, il avait presque peur que ses mains poulpesque l'enrobent et qu'il ne puisse rien y faire comme un pauvre petit poisson clown privé de son anémone.

Elle se serra contre lui et il se crispa quelque peu, gardant son regard vissé sur l'océan et la nuit qui ne faisaient plus qu'un… Il y avait quand même une petite lumière au loin, sûrement un bâteau… Cloud se demanda ce que pouvaient bien être en train de faire les marins dessus…

« J'adore venir ici… » Susurra Larxene qui frotta sa poitrine contre le bras du blond qui sentit un frisson lui cabrer l'échine, le rendant droit comme un I. Il eut l'impression que le frisson était monté jusqu'au sommet de son crâne.

« O-oui c'est joli… »

Quelle conversation, en tout cas, il comprit que pour emballer les filles avec des paroles c'était loin d'être gagné. En plus il y avait plein de monde dans le coin ! Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un pour le sortir de là, un ami, un phoque, une girafe, flipper… N'importe qui.

Il vit alors un peu plus, loin, descendant sur la plage apparemment, son frère Roxas. Il ouvrit la bouche et tandis qu'il voyait aussi Axel poser sa main autour de la taille de son frère, Larxene en avait profité pour coller goulûment ses lèvres à celles de notre 'pas doué' national.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise alors que l'intrusion se fit savoir.

La langue était là et elle tournait, elle tournait, inlassablement comme le tambour d'une machine à laver sur le mode essorage… Bon le goût n'était pas si mal, sucré, un peu de vanille et de glace à la fraise… Et elle se collait à lui, sa poitrine contre son torse il finit par rencontrer le muret en bois dans ses reins. Elle se recula et Cloud était en pleine absence mentale. Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, clignant même des yeux. Elle venait de lui laver les amidales presque !

« Tu es délicieux, tu viens on va sur la plage. » Susurra-t-elle.

Et c'est là que Cloud comprit.

Il était en danger.

S'il y allait, s'en était finit de sa virginité et personne ne pourrait l'entendre !

« Non je… J'aime pas trop me promener sur la plage le soir. » Mentit Cloud qui avait l'impression d'avoir de la bave partout autour des lèvres. « Je suis claqué, je vais te raccompagner, je crois que j'ai mangé un truc qui passe pas… » Déballa Cloud, il avait encore plein d'excuses en stock mais Dieu merci, Larxene ne fut pas trop pénible, même compréhensible… Il la raccompagna à sa caravane, sans oublier de lui laver encore la bouche à grandes eaux avant de rentrer.

Cloud retourna à sa tente, complètement traumatisé, l'esprit vidé et surtout, il n'avait plus une goûte de salive dans la bouche, elle avait tout aspiré. Ses amis n'étaient pas là et il s'allongea dans la tente, ils étaient sûrement tous en train de s'amuser.

Attend voir… Axel tenait Roxas comme… Comme un couple ? Cloud eut des images en tête, de son frère en train de se faire sauter dessus par le grand rouquin, pas dur à imaginer, suffisait de remplacer les persos des scènes hentais et de les transposer là-dessus. Il gémit comme s'il avait très mal à la tête.

Il venait de se voir lui aussi, avec Sephiroth…

La honte…

Heureusement, Dodu était là…

* * *

Je suis pas trop mécontente de ce chapitre... Même s'il y juste un grain de riz de yawa... Désolé hein, pour le moment, y en a pas beaucoup mais promis la machine une fois lancée... Hum bref ! Le lieu que je décris existe vraiment et il est en France huhuhu ! Oui je m'embête pas trop mais j'adore cet endroit que je connais depuis toute petite et qui est au bord de la mer...

Regarder Gokusen en même temps est pas si mal, en fait... mwahahaha...

Vive les machines à laver.

Chester.


	6. Chapitre 06 ::Mr Therapy Man::

**Titre** : Petit Cachotier

**Auteur** : Chester

**Disclaimer** : Bon alors, tous les persos sont à Square Enix on est d'accord hein.

Maintenant… j'ai emprunté « l'univers » alternatif de ma Tendre Flammula ! Parce que j'aime bien et que je trouve que c'était bien foutu, voilà.

Ensuite, oui, y aura des clins d'oeils à ses fics.

Et puis aussi, la chose poilue qui trône sur le lit de Cloud est une vraie peluche empruntée à une amie avec son accord, bien entendu. Par respect pour cette adorable peluche, elle portera un pseudonyme pour cette fic… Valà !

**Genre** : Yaoi, Lemon (pas dans ce chapitre mais y en aura w).

**Playlist** : -none-

**Chapitre 6**

Il s'était endormi comme une masse avec Dodu contre lui, sous le duvet bien sûr. Il ne sentit même pas Squall qui se glissa sous la couette. Il était terriblement bien et surtout fatigué de sa soirée.

Le lendemain, il passa sa journée à fuir Larxene ce qui fut bien difficile, surtout dans l'eau avec ses bras poulpesques et il avait beau s'enfuir, elle arrivait toujours à lui mettre le grappin dessus.

« Zack ! Zack faut que tu me sortes de là ! » Implora le blond qui avait saisi son ami par le col de sa chemise hawaïenne ouverte.

« Hum je sais pas trop si tu le mérites tu m'as carrément délaissé. » Souffla-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Clouuuddd. » Chantonna la voix de Larxene plus loi, encore cet horrible frisson qui lui souleva tous les poils du corps.

J'ai dis tous, oui, oui.

« Zaaaack ! » Couina Cloud qui partait dans les aigus.

Son ami soupira tout en souriant et le poussa gentiment entre deux présentoirs à claquettes, ça sentait le caoutchouc.

« Oh Zack, salut…. Tu aurais pas vu Cloud ? »

« Je crois qu'il est parti vers le bar à chichi… » Fit-il en montrant du doigt la direction indiquée et une fois la jeune fille partie, Cloud sortit le bout de son nez avant de soupirer.

« Purée… Merci Zack. »

ça faisait à peine une journée qu'il la connaissait et elle le poursuivait déjà, finalement, il n'était pas si content que ça de l'avoir dans les pattes.

« Aller viens avec moi, on va parler un peu. » Dit le brun qui entraîna son ami, un bras autour de son cou. Arrivés dans un coin tranquille et éloigné, ils se posèrent sur le sable, la journée s'achevait mais il faisait encore chaud.

Ils étaient sur la dune qui longeait la plage, à plus de 500mètres de là, il y avait encore quelques baigneurs à la plage surveillée. L'air iodé avait rendu leurs cheveux un peu plus fragiles mais doux. Tout autour d'eux, il y avait également des herbes qui semblaient avoir grillées sous le soleil, il y avait aussi dans le sable des épines de pins, des pommes de pins et quelques branchettes d'arbre.

« On dirait que c'est l'amour fou… » Fit Zack avec un sourire qui en disait long.

« Te fous pas de moi ! » grogna le blond qui enfouit son visage dans ses genoux, il était vraiment embêté. « Elle arrête pas de me coller… »

« Votre soirée s'est pas bien déroulée ? »

« Hmph… Pas comme je l'espérais. »

« Ba pourtant elle a pas l'air de t'avoir remballé. » Dit pensivement Zack. « C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Te trouver une jolie fille pour passer du bon temps en vacances ? »

« Si bien sûr mais… »

« Elle a mené la danse, c'est ça ? » Demanda le brun qui ne lâchait pas Cloud du regard si bien qu'il put le regarder dans les yeux quand ce dernier tourna la tête.

« Comment tu sais ? »

Zack eut un rire bref.

« Pas dur, suffit de voir comment tu la fuis et puis surtout, je te connais par cœur. » Répondit Zach avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu me crois incapable de draguer une fille ? » Demanda Cloud sur la défensive.

« Hum… Et bien en fait… J'ai envie de te dire que si mais avoues que t'es pas franchement doué… Tu n'arrives même pas à offrir des chocolats à la bonne personne… »

« Oh ça va hein t'es pas obligé de me rappeler ce souvenir. » Grogna Cloud.

« ça sera mon meilleur souvenir de fac. »

« Je te hais. »

Zack ne répondit rien et resta silencieux, le sourire aux lèvres.

« N'empêche, elle embrasse si mal que ça ? »

« Quoi ? Non c'est pas ça… »

Oui, elle embrassait bien, la description était peu ragoûtante tout simplement parce que Cloud n'avait pas tant apprécié que ça… Il se mordit la lèvre, regardant à l'opposé de Zack un peu plus loin sur la plage, il pouvait distinguer des pêcheurs au bord de l'eau avec de très longues lignes.

« ça t'a rien fait ? » Demanda alors Zack qui posa sa main entre les omoplates du blond.

« Non c'est pas vraiment ça… » répondit Cloud au bout d'un moment de silence.

En y repensant, il avait trouvé ça un peu dégueulasse, en fait… Enfin il n'avait pas ressenti de plaisir à recevoir le baiser de la jolie jeune fille.

« Peut-être qu'elle embrassait mal. » Dit pensivement Cloud.

« C'était ton premier baiser ? »

« La ferme ! » Grogna Cloud dont les joues chauffèrent brusquement mais il ne put couvrir le rire étouffé de son ami.

« C'est pas grave, je m'en doutais. »

« Je te dis que c'était pas le premier. »

« Ouais… je m'en doute. »

Un petit silence, à nouveau.

« T'sais, tu veux que je te montre comment on embrasses ? ça me dérange pas t'es mon pote après tout ! Je peux bien me sacrifier. » Dit Zack qui avança ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? Mais ça va pas la tête ! » s'emporta Cloud qui le repoussa d'un air grincheux. « T'es vraiment d'aucun soutien… »

« Cloud, t'es mon pote, tu sais, on est ami toi et moi. » reprit le brun qui passa son bras autour du cou de l'autre. « Je vois bien que ça te tracasse que t'aies pas été emballé plus que ça par cette fille. Bon faut dire, elle fout un peu les jetons mais bon… ça veut pas dire que tu trouveras personne et puis c'est pas si grave si elle te plait pas. »

« Mais j'ai rien ressenti. Même pas un peu de plaisir. J'ai pas envie de… de devenir frigide comme Squall. » Dit Cloud qui esquissa un petit sourire, montrant qu'il se moquait gentiment.

« Hum il est pas si frigide que ça crois moi… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Non rien oublie… » Dit Zack avec un sourire un peu tranquille.

« Remarque, peut-être que lui aussi il ressent pas de plaisir avec les filles c'est pour ça qu'il les enverrait balader ? »

Il se posait la question tout haut, bien pensif à ça, il revoyait différents moments.

« Pfff… ça craint. »

Oui, il arrivait à être excité en voyant des hentais mais avec une fille qui se désape sous ses yeux, rien du tout ! C'était troublant, en effet… Une main se posa sur ses cheveux et il la sentit les ébouriffer.

« Aller t'en fais pas, c'est pas si grave et puis t'as des amis qui te laisseront jamais tomber. » Fit Zack avec un sourire qui respirait l'optimisme et la sincérité, lui seul en avait le secret, avec Sora.

« C'est vrai… » Souffla Cloud qui se sentit quand même un peu mieux après cette discussion, souriant même doucement.

« Tu sais… Si elle te plait pas va falloir aussi ouvrir un peu ton esprit à d'autres horizons. » Tenta Zack.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Fit Cloud intrigué.

« Hum et bien… » Hésita le brun qui se gratta sous le nez. « P't'être que les filles c'est pas pour toi… Je veux dire… Tu vois, p't'être que tu seras pas attiré par les filles mais… Par les mecs… »

POW !

Le poing s'était écrasé sur la joue de Zack.

« T'es vraiment un gros crétin ! Espèce de faisan ! »

« Désolé ! Je voulais pas te vexer rhô ! » grogna Zack à son tour qui se massait la pauvre joue, une mouette vint accompagner le silence par son chant disgracieux

« PFff ! T'es vraiment nul comme meilleur pote ! Tu aurais pu t'arrêter à ton sourire ! »

« Hein ? »

« Oui tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. » Fit Cloud qui s'était tourné vers Zack en le poussant du doigt, la mâchoire en avant, l'air contrarié..

« Pas vraiment.... »

Cloud soupira et croisa les bras.

« Aller, rentrons… On a assez traîné sur cette dune idiote. »

« Hey attends je veux savoir de quoi tu parlais ! »

« Je te le dirais un jour si t'es sage et que je suis de bonne humeur. » Fit Cloud qui avait déjà entamé la marche pour retourner auprès de leurs amis. Il sourit cependant, rapidement alors que Zack le suppliait encore.

La fin de journée fut un peu plus tranquille pour Cloud au moins, avoir discuté avec son ami lui avait fait du bien, l'air de rien. Sora l'invita à faire une partie de carte, il voulait s'améliorer au poker, le fou… Cloud était imbattable à ce jeu, il s'était longuement entraîné petit, pour des raisons que seul Roxas connaissait.

Au soir, après avoir mangé, Cloud se glissa dans la tente, prétextant qu'il avait sommeil pour retrouver son Dodu préféré.

« Qui c'est le Dodu à moi hmm ? » Fit-il en murmurant tout bas avant de le planquer sous l'oreiller. Il se mit en boxer et se glissa sous le duvet avant de récupérer Dodu contre son nez… que ça faisait du bien.

« Hm… »

Il venait de soupirer doucement, la tête contre Dodu donnait l'impression qu'il avait le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Il restait plus ou moins attentif à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, il entendait ses amis rire. Bien sûr, ils buvaient un peu mais rien de méchant ! Pas de beuveries, non, juste un peu, juste ce qu'il fallait…

Les voisins aussi se faisaient entendre mais tout ça se mêlait à un bruit de fond général qui n'aurait pas perturbé Cloud dans son câlin avec sa peluche. Il était sur le ventre et se sentait bien calme, tranquille. Il s'endormit un peu et ne sentit pas Squall s'installer à son tour à côté de lui dans leur chambre. Les autres aussi allaient se coucher petit à petit, Sora et Roxas chuchotaient dans leur coin.

Cloud gémit encore, ce petit soupire à peine audible, suffisant tout de même pour être entendu. Le blond continua, le nez dans les poils de sa peluche avant de sentir bouger près de lui…

« Cloud… ? »

C'était Squall… Le blond se figea, le cœur se mettant à battre sauvagement dans sa poitrine…

« Hnn… » Gémit un peu Cloud encore, il avait agi d'instinct, pour sa survie, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter soudainement de soupirer et prétexter continuer de dormir… Du coup, il fallait qu'il soupire et gémisse encore pour faire croire qu'il dormait. Et se détendre aussi… Se détendre… Se calmer…

« Cloud ? »

Un silence, Cloud repoussa un petit soupire et il entendit Squall se caller dans la couette, puis plus rien…

Il l'avait échappé belle…

* * *

Attention, vous sentez comme c'est trop chaud comme la braise ? Ouais, ils étaient à deux doigts de le faire si Dodu s'était pas interposé sur mon clavier... Moi aussi j'ai un Dodu... Il s'appelle Bobby, c'est un merveilleux toutou tout doux et tout mou qui me serre de cale tête quand je dors... !

Hum... Je sais pas pourquoi mais... la vision de Squall en tenue de cowboy Texan est plutôt... intéressante ! HIHA !

Merci encore à ma pitite Flammula *love*

Chester.


	7. Chapitre 07 ::Danger ! High Voltage !::

**Titre** : Petit Cachotier

**Auteur** : Chester

**Disclaimer** : Bon alors, tous les persos sont à Square Enix on est d'accord hein.

Maintenant… j'ai emprunté « l'univers » alternatif de ma Tendre Flammula ! Parce que j'aime bien et que je trouve que c'était bien foutu, voilà.

Ensuite, oui, y aura des clins d'oeils à ses fics.

Et puis aussi, la chose poilue qui trône sur le lit de Cloud est une vraie peluche empruntée à une amie avec son accord, bien entendu. Par respect pour cette adorable peluche, elle portera un pseudonyme pour cette fic… Valà !

**Genre** : Yaoi, Lemon (pas dans ce chapitre mais y en aura w).

**Playlist** : -Danger High Voltage- Electric Six

**Chapitre 7**

Le réveil avait été dur, ce matin là. Cloud avait eu le sommeil agité de rêves mouvementés, certains étaient à rougir, d'autres… à rougir mais les raisons n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes ! A vrai dire, il avait beaucoup de choses en tête encore une fois, pour changer… En tout cas, Squall ne lui fit pas de remarques sur la veille… en revanche, il semblait l'éviter un peu mais Cloud ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça, pour le moment du moins ! Il n'avait pas franchement envie de se dire que son ami l'avait entendu gémir ! Pour un peu, il aurait découvert Dodu ! Ca aurait été la fin du monde pour le blond qui se voyait déjà dire adieu à la garde de sa peluche… Comme si c'était un gosse ! Quel idiot, non mais.

En réalité, ça le tracassait plus qu'il ne se l'avouait tout simplement parce qu'il avait trop honte rien qu'à l'idée que Squall ait pu deviner quelque chose et qu'il le trouve bizarre !

Il n'était pas bizarre pas vrai ? Bon il avait encore un côté un peu enfantin avec ça mais c'est tout, c'était pas une tare… Si ? Mais non ! N'importe qui aime faire des câlins aux peluches.

N'importe qui, même les cosmonautes.

Bref.

En tout cas, aujourd'hui serait encore une fois un nouveau défi pour échapper aux bras tentaculaires de la jolie blonde… Une ventouse de tentacule à elle seule… Ou alors c'était ses lèvres… Mais alors sa langue, c'était quoi ? Zack lui avait conseillé un bon coup sur la tête pour qu'elle l'oublie mais Aerith l'avait ensuite pris en démonstration pour avoir dit ça… Il dormait encore quand Cloud fut parti à la plage. La jeune femme l'avait pris un peu à part et lui avait suggérer de parler…

En gros, être lâche ou pas, telle était la question !

Mais Cloud avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ça, pour le moment en tout cas, il pouvait se délester de cette tâche, comme c'est pratique quand même, de pouvoir se planquer derrière un brun à la coiffure de porc-épic. Mais l'été n'avait pas fini de lui jouer des tours à notre petit chocobo national.

L'été avait préparé pour lui des tas d'entraves, des tas de choses pénibles mais tellement savoureuses pour certains regards.

Bref, Tout ça pour dire que poussin devait jouer à l'anguille caméléon pour échapper aux bras poulpesques de Larxene… Elle avait déjà réussi à l'attraper dans l'eau mais la crème solaire l'avait rendu aussi glissant qu'une savonnette et il avait ainsi pu s'enfuir… Tel un sous marin, il retint sa respiration, les joues gonflées et sortit la tête de l'eau un peu plus loin… près des rochers.

Pas très prudent en effet mais l'eau était aussi plus calme ! Cloud jeta un regard en arrière, il était seul et c'était parfait. Il en profiterait au moins pour se reposer et pour être au calme… seul… Le pied. Il se hissa sur un rocher en faisant attention, ça aurait été couillu de se faire mal quand même !

L'air iodé était un peu chaud, le soleil tapait bien et juste sur la peau qui commençait à dorer un peu et à rougir sur certains endroits… Genre les mollets et les bras ainsi que le haut des épaules. Un coup dans les cheveux et le voilà recoiffé, profitant de ce moment de symbiose avec la nature… L'eau qui lui caressait les pieds, la brise qui lui rafraîchissait le visage, le soleil qui réchauffait doucement sa peau… la roche qui lui rentrait aussi dans la couenne… Une fois qu'il était tranquille, il se mit à repenser à Larxène… Il lui dirait… que finalement, ça le ferait pas, qu'il arriverait pas à se forcer… non, ça c'était pas une bonne idée.

Il pourrait lui sortir le grand jeu ? Non pas utile, ça faisait à peine 2 jours qu'ils étaient ensembles. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il fasse un effort ? Mais à l'idée de se forcer pour passer un peu plus de temps avec la jeune femme, il fit la grimace.

Tandis qu'il regardait l'eau d'un air absent, il remarqua soudainement l'ombre qui le recouvrait… Qui formait aussi dans l'eau une silhouette humaine, un mec était derrière lui et il le reconnu, il se tourna d'un mouvement vif, levant largement le visage pour voir…

Sephiroth.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Couina le blond sur la défensive alors que l'autre affichait son petit sourire suffisant.

« Tiens tiens quel hasard… Tu sais pas que c'est dangereux près des récifs ? » Demanda le 'gris' au blond.

Cloud avait la sensation désagréable d'être écrasé par la simple présence de l'autre.

« Je te retourne la question… Tu peux pas me lâcher la grappe ? »

« Hmph… »

Sephy venait d'avoir un petit rire de nez, s'il avait pu sortir les griffes, ou les poings, poussin l'aurait fait. Mais au lieu de ça, il gonfla ses joues comme l'un de ces fameux poissons ballon.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Cloud d'un ton hargneux, il avait plissé les yeux tel un fauve prêt à sauter à la gorge de l'autre serpent.

Vous voyez l'image ? Un chocobo enragé, la bave au bec, les plumes ébouriffées dans l'espoir de paraître plus gros et imposant tout en roucoulant…

Et bien c'est Cloud en cet instant ! Sisi…

Rajoutez un peu de pétrole aussi sur les plumes pour le côté effrayant…

« Hum tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu deviner que tu allais échouer là ? » Répondit Sephiroth qui haussa les épaules toujours avec le même sourire aux lèvres, un brin moqueur.

Echouer… Comme une baleine ?

« Je vais te- blblblb lblb…. ! » Gueula alors le blondinet pendant qu'il se fit engloutir par une grosse vague.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, Cloud avait les cheveux complètement aplatis sur le crâne et l'air complètement hébété… Jusqu'à ce que Sephy se mette à sourire encore plus.

« Ohhh mais il est presque rentré dans son coquillage ! »

Le temps que Cloud comprenne ce à quoi le gris faisait allusion, il s'écoula quelques secondes d'interrogation avant qu'il baisse les yeux… Le courant d'air était dur à ignorer. La vague avait dévoré son maillot de bain et il était nu comme un ver.

C'est alors que le changement de couleur s'opéra… Tout d'abord d'un rosé penchant sur l'écrevisse de super marché, rapidement, il devint aussi rouge que le homard frit dans les grands hôtels restaurants… Le bleu de ses yeux et le blond de ses cheveux lui donnaient l'allure d'un pot de peintures primaires qui s'insultaient sauvagement entre elles.

« PERVERS ! » Hurla le blond mort de honte.

Il voulait mourir noyé entre les rochers, il souhaitait soudainement être avalé par une baleine et disparaître à jamais

« Intéressant… » Souffla simplement Sephiroth qui se tenait le menton d'un air bien songeur, on pouvait presque l'entendre rire.

Cloud avait encore une fois envie de le mordre mais il était aussi partagé par l'envie de fondre en larmes… Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Sephy sortit une serviette qu'il passa autour de la taille du blond pour l'attirer à lui leurs bassins maintenant collés l'un à l'autre.

Ceci n'arrangea rien de la couleur rouge criarde qui recouvrait la peau de Cloud qui en perdit son latin.

« Et voilà, tu me dois une dette maintenant… » Fit Sephiroth avec un sourire machiavélique qui provoqua un frisson de malaise chez notre poussin.

« Je… Je te dois rien du tout ! » Répliqua alors Cloud, par principe, bien entendu !

« Quel dommage ! » répliqua l'autre tandis que la serviette s'envolait et Cloud se retrouva de nouveau cul nu.

« Ahhh ! » Couina le blond qui cacha sa virilité de ses mains. « C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Va pour la dette ! Maintenant, donne-moi cette serviette ! »

« Hummm… Je suis trop bon des fois… » Fit Sephy qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire qui exprimait clairement la satisfaction. « Tu me rendras la serviette quand tu te seras mis autre chose sur le dos. »

Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Cloud lui jeta une pierre… Mais piètre viseur qu'il était, il le manqua d'au moins un mètre… Crotte.

Cloud avait envie de se suicider en l'instant, en finir avec la vie, avec la mer qui s'écrasait contre les rochers derrière lui, Sephy qui partait en sifflotant joyeusement plus loin… ça pourrait être une fin merveilleuse, il s'imaginait dire adieu à tous ses amis et sa famille tout en sombrant dans l'océan à une profondeur bien trop importante pour un bord de mer…

Mais l'océan n'avait fait que lui prendre son caleçon et le coller dans les bras de Larxène… Cruel destin… Mais bon, au moins il avait une serviette autour de la taille et Sephiroth avait peut-être dit ça pour rire, pour la dette…

Cloud l'espérait du fond du cœur.

Il ne voulait pas finir embroché pas une longue lame…

N'y voyez là aucune allusion à une quelconque vie antérieure ou à un sous entendu tendancieux.

Cloud réussit à rejoindre le sable, s'écorchant quand même un peu les pieds à cause des pierres… Une fois sur la plage, il rejoignit ses amis malgré sa tenue.

« Cloud ? dit Zack un peu étonné de le voir. On te cherchait, on se demandait où tu étais passé, Squall est même parti à ta recherche…, lui fit son ami en se levant pour le prendre contre lui. Tu m'as manqué ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! dit Zack qui frottait son visage contre les cheveux du blond.

- Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air préoccupé…, Nota Cloud d'un ton un peu froid, son ami faisait des mots croisés quand il était arrivé.

- Hum hum… Va falloir que tu retrouves Squall maintenant…, dit le brun pour carrément changer de sujet.

- Non attends, je dois rentrer d'abord pour me changer… J'ai perdu mon short.

- Quoi ? T'es nu là-dessous ?

- Ouais…

- Hmmm ? dit Zack avec un sourire, sa main sur la serviette.

- N'y pense même pas, grogna Cloud qui écrasa son poing sur le crâne de son ami, la veine palpitante sur sa tempe.

- Aïe ça fait maaaaaal !

- Je rentre, je compte sur toi pour dire à Squall…

- Clouuuuud !

La voix du dit jeune homme venait de retentir et Squall déboula en courant, ralentissant sa course, le corps couvert de sueur, s'appuyant sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle.

Ah… Ah… Je suis… content je… Je t'ai cherché partout, tu sais… » Dit Squall le souffle coupé.

- Désolé Squall, de t'avoir inquiété. » fit Cloud avec un petit sourire, il ne pensait pas que son ami courrait partout comme ça pour le retrouver… il s'était vraiment inquiété pour lui ?

Et c'est là que Zack décida de tirer le rideau. A moitié penché en avant, Squall se retrouva face à un Cloud nu comme un ver avec une jolie marque de maillot de bain !

« ZACK ! » Hurla le blond pendant que Squall semblait s'être changé en pierre…


	8. Chapitre 08 ::Dont let me be misunders::

**Titre** : Petit Cachotier

**Auteur** : Chester

**Disclaimer** : Bon alors, tous les persos sont à Square Enix on est d'accord hein.

Maintenant… j'ai emprunté « l'univers » alternatif de ma Tendre Flammula ! Parce que j'aime bien et que je trouve que c'était bien foutu, voilà.

Ensuite, oui, y aura des clins d'oeils à ses fics.

**Genre** : Yaoi, Lemon (pas dans ce chapitre mais y en aura w).

**Playlist** : Don't let me be misunderstood – Santa Esmeralda

**Chapitre 8**

Cloud dû rentrer avec la serviette autour de la taille, Zack récupéra quant à lui deux grosses bosses sur la tête… ! Une du blond et l'autre… Bah… C'était Aérith ! Il aimait cette fille, elle l'aidait souvent aussi. Par contre… Squall semblait plutôt ailleurs, carrément dans la lune en fait, car sur le chemin du retour, il se prenait les pieds dans n'importe quoi…

En fait, il avait manqué de trébucher sur chaque plot, deux trottoirs, quatre personnes, une peau de banane… C'était inquiétant et il en avait presque fait oublier l'humiliation de Sephiroth et de Zack. En parlant de Zack, celui là, Cloud le retenait ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça bon sang ?

Une fois rentré, le blondinet fouilla dans son sac et il ne retrouva même pas ses caleçons de bain de rechange !

« Ah mais c'est pas vrai quelle poisse ! grogna le blond en jetant en l'air pantalon, t-shirt et boxer… Pile au moment où Squall entrait dans la tente en plus… Une pluie de fringues qui lui tombait sur la tête, dont un boxer sur la tronche.

- Ah… Désolé…, s'excusa Cloud pour la peine, retirant ça du visage et il…, Tu rougis ?

- Hein, non du tout, Cloud, je voulais te proposer un de mes maillots de bain ! fit Squall qui en sortit un de son sac.

- Heu… T'es sûr ?

- Oui, oui ! Vas-y, fit le brun qui tendit un des maillots à Cloud, les joues un peu rouges et le regard fuyant.

- Merci, c'est sympa. Ça va Squall ? On dirait que tu as chopé un sale coup de soleil…

- Hein ? Non pas du tout !

Cloud le regarda un court instant avant de toussoter et de commencer à ramasser ses affaires éparpillées.

- Au fait, pourquoi t'as la poisse ?

- Tu m'as entendu…

- En même temps c'était un peu dur de pas le faire…, répondit Squall avec un petit sourire auquel Cloud répondit.

Squall était toujours si compréhensif, calme, posé, il ne se moquait presque jamais du blond et ça, Cloud l'en remerciait, pas comme l'autre abruti de hérisson !

- Merci, t'es vraiment sympa en tout cas. Tu te moques jamais de moi toi au moins. D'ailleurs, tu ris pas beaucoup en fait. fit Cloud un peu pensif en remettant discrètement un vêtement sur Dodu qui était au fond de la valise, au grand dam du blond chocobo d'ailleurs. Car il avait maintenant une légère odeur de plastique chaud…

- Tu me trouves ennuyeux ? demanda Squall apparemment un peu inquiet.

- Non pas vraiment, juste… Que t'es pas trop expressif, mais j'aime bien.

- C'est vrai ? fit le brun avec une lueur d'espoir en forme de cœur. Enfin je veux dire… Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Hey, ça serait sympa qu'on aille se manger une glace ce soir, tous.

- Bonne idée, je vais en parler aux autres… Au fait, Cloud, tu comptes parler à Larxène ?

- Quoi ? Oh, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, fit Cloud un peu grognon pour la peine et le regard fuyant.

- C'était juste une question… »

Trop enfoui de nouveau dans son souci avec Larxène, Cloud ne remarqua pas la petite lueur brillante de tristesse qui allumait le regard de Squall lorsqu'il se leva.

« Bon, je vais proposer aux autres pour ce soir. » Fit le brun en sortant, alors que Cloud se laissait tomber comme une masse dans le matelas gonflable. Un bon petit câlin made in Dodu et ça irait mieux… Voilà, en quelques secondes, il oublia Sephiroth, Larxène, et sa honte tout à l'heure sur la plage.

« Cloud, tu viens manger ? » Fit Roxas à son frère, au bout d'un moment, et quand ce dernier refit surface, il trouva ses amis mais également les autres… Axel qui tenait par la taille son frère sans éprouver la moindre gêne apparemment ! Et il y avait également Rude et Reno ainsi que… Sephiroth…

« J… Je rêve…,grogna le blond alors que le gris lui faisait un petit clin d'œil…

- Au fait, tu n'oublieras pas de me rendre la serviette que je t'ai prêtée tout à l'heure…, fit ce dernier d'ailleurs et il avait parlé assez fort pour qu'une bonne partie l'entende… Même peut-être quelques voisins au passage, pourquoi pas ?

- Gngngngn…, fit Cloud avant de lui tirer la langue.

- C'est ta serviette qu'il avait tout à l'heure ? demanda Squall alors que Sephy lui offrit un sourire très parlant.

- Oui, c'était très intéressant d'ailleurs… La manière dont il a perdue la sienne…

Squall fut armé d'un pic à brochette en un claquement de doigt, de l'électricité semblant émaner de lui.

- Aller du calme, du calme, qui veut des tacos ? » proposa Aerith avec un sourire avenant, histoire de calmer les tensions.

Et rapidement, comme prévu, les jeunes gens s'occupèrent plus de manger des merguez, saucisses, viande, salade et autre mets d'un bon repas d'été ! (vous avez faim là hein ? Vous la sentez la bonne odeur du barbecue X3 ?)

Cloud se régalait et au fur et à mesure qu'il replissait son petit ventre de chocobo, il était de plus en plus à l'aise, s'il oubliait un peu les taquineries de Sephiroth et aussi le fait que ce rouquin d'Axel était tout love avec son frangin…

Il faudrait qu'il ait une conversation avec Roxas prochainement, comment son propre frère avait-il pu lui cacher ça ?

« Hum c'est vraiment bon, tu te débrouilles bien Zack…, fit Sephiroth d'une voix ronronnante à l'oreille de Zack qui le repoussa en lui marchant sur le pied.

- Je suis pas intéressé ! Range ton matos. » Déclara-t-il avec un sourire carnassier alors que Sephy rit par le nez, il ne sentait apparemment pas la douleur… Ou alors il aimait ça ? Ou alors il cachait très bien son jeu !

Peu après qu'ils aient tous fini de manger et de ranger les affaires, ils partirent à nouveau pour la plage qui n'était pas bien loin.

Du côté de Roxas et Axel, les petits bisous, ça y allait, pas de soucis… Cloud s'en occuperait plus tard car là, il était plus occupé à éviter Sephiroth qui ne cessait de le coller, sûrement pour l'emmerder ! Du coup, il trouvait réconfort auprès de Squall qui lui, au moins, était agréable. Zack était occupé avec Aérith et Sora était fourré avec Riku et Kairi pour la peine. Drôle de trio d'ailleurs, Cloud se demandait, dans un coin de sa tête, si les deux garçons n'étaient pas amoureux de la jeune fille…

Une fois au glacier, les jeunes prirent une table et passèrent chacun une commande pour les glaces… Cloud avait pris une dame blanche, il adorait ça. Tous discutaient de tout et de rien, Cloud en oublia même Larxène, ce qui était étonnant puisqu'elle n'était jamais loin du groupe de Sephiroth… Poussin commença donc à manger sa glace avec appétit, c'était délicieux et il soupira d'aise, c'était juste le bonheur absolu. Il manquait simplement cette présence… comme maintenant, une main posée sur sa cuisse, douce et délicate et une voix suave, un peu chaude.

- C'est bon ?

- Hum oui… Délicieux mon ange. » Soupira Cloud complètement perdu dans ses délires imaginaires, ouvrant les yeux à cause des rires étouffés qu'il entendit. Un coup d'œil sur la droite et il vit Squall, son regard sérieux vissé sur le blond.

Seulement, un détail interpella le jeune homme : c'étaient les rougeurs sur les joues de son ami.

« AH ! Pardon ! » S'empressa de dire Cloud qui rougit un peu lui aussi, la honte franchement ! Il sentit une certaine chaleur persister sur sa cuisse, Squall l'avait vraiment touché là ? Non… c'était pas possible.

« Je vous dérange ? »

Il reconnut cette voix… Non, pas la machine à laver poulpesque !

« Oh salut Larxène, tu te joins à nous ? l'invita Kairi, brave Kairi… Souviens-toi, tu mourras l'été prochain en te remémorant celui-ci, et bien sûr cette réplique n'est absolument pas une référence à un film d'horreur en particulier.

- Bien sûr avec plaisir ! fit-elle en se faisant une place entre Zack et Cloud, en fait, elle s'installa carrément sur les genoux du blond qui devint rouge comme une tomate, partagé entre le malaise et la douleur que lui procuraient les os des fesses de la jeune femme. Squall fut soudainement silencieux et Sephiroth lui, était tout goguenard à le voir aussi mal à l'aise, apparemment. Sale con.

- Hum, je peux goûter ? » Fit-elle en montrant la précieuse glace de Cloud. Elle n'attendit même pas l'autorisation et plongea son doigt dans la glace et la chantilly avant de porter le tout à ses lèvres, se voulant un peu sensuelle et érotique sûrement.

Cloud avait juste envie de vomir et de pleurer en même temps. Sa belle et délicieuse glace ! Est-ce qu'elle s'était au moins lavé les mains ? Bah même si c'était le cas, il n'avait plus trop envie de la manger… Il piocha dedans et ne réussi qu'à en prendre quelques cuillérées quand l'autre ventouse ne les lui chipait pas au vol avec un rire de canard.

La pincer ? Non. Lui arracher les cheveux ? Non plus, trop violent. Lui parler ? Son cœur manqua un battement, était-il lâche à ce point ? Il pourrait lui dire, au coucher du soleil, avec un dauphin qui sauterait dans le fond et il lui avouerait que ça n'était pas possible, que ça n'était pas de la faute de la jeune fille (alors qu'en fait si…) et que c'était lui qui n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Qu'il était trop mauvais garçon, trop baroudeur trop… Bon on oublie Dodu bien sûr. Enfin bref, il lui dirait et sûrement qu'elle pleurerait, alors comme il est prince, il lui donnerait un dernier baiser, le meilleur qu'elle aurait jamais, et puis il resterait à la cajoler un peu avant de la raccompagner chez elle, et enfin il en serait débarrassé.

Voilà, toute cette histoire réglée en une soirée et basta, ça ne coûtait pas grand-chose ! Aller, un peu de courage.

« Tu viens, on va marcher un peu, l'invita-t-il donc dans un élan de détermination qu'il ne fallait surtout pas laisser filer ! Il la prit même par la main, c'est dire. Un peu surprise, les joues de Larxène s'étaient teintées d'un joli rosé car après tout, le garçon ne l'avait jamais prise ainsi ! Est-ce que finalement ses efforts pour attirer son attention avaient été payants ? La glace ça marche à tous les coups, se disait-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient sur la plage.

L'eau scintillait au couché de soleil, c'était beau, avec quelques nuages teintés de nuances pastelles. Sur la plage il y avait quelques promeneurs et on pouvait déjà sentir la fraîcheur de la soirée s'installer avec un petit vent léger. Bon il n'y avait pas de dauphin mais il ferait avec !

Il trouva un petit endroit au pied de la dune de sable qui longeait toute la plage et qui continuait même au-delà. Aller, il ne fallait pas réfléchir et se jeter à l'eau, tant qu'à faire tout ce chemin –200 mètres environ – autant continuer. Il s'humecta les lèvres, pouvant sentir l'air salé, la mer, les algues échouées plus loin qui avaient cuit toute la journée au soleil…

Merde, romantique on a dit.

« On est bien là… Je suis contente que tu te décides enfin à m'entraîner comme ça…, fit-elle. J'ai cru que tu m'évitais.

- Heu non pas vraiment…, mentit-il trop naturellement.

Il venait de faire deux pas en arrière là ! Il ne pouvait pas reculer franchement ! Surtout qu'elle se penchait vers ses lèvres.

Contact… C'était mouillé, en fait, c'était pas aussi baveux qu'il le décrivait dans sa tête, c'était pas si horrible que ça, elle embrassait plutôt bien en fait mais… Il y avait un mais, un truc qui collait pas, un truc qui faisait que ça le dégoûtait à moitié. Il avait beau constater qu'elle était très jolie, bien faite… Avec une jolie paire de miches, il n'arrivait pas à y trouver du plaisir. Il la repoussa gentiment en la tenant par les épaules.

« Larxène je…

- Oui ?

- Ecoute… je voudrais… Je voudrais qu'on s'arrête là… ça va pas… C'est pas toi hein, c'est moi.

Et il disait ça parce qu'en fait, ce qu'il avait imaginé sur la terrasse plus tôt c'était ce qu'il pensait réellement.

- Ah non… Me fais pas ce coup là, Cloud, trancha la jeune femme qui fronçait à présent les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Me fais pas le coup du mec qui dit qu'il est pas assez bien, sinon je te castre, crois-moi.

Le blondinet déglutit, mais quelle idée conne il avait eu de sortir avec elle !

- Non mais attend Larxène, je veux plus sortir avec toi, tu… Tu me plais pas. Voilà, c'est tout. Je… Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te parler plus tôt mais j'avais pas le cœur à le faire.

- Ouais genre t'es trop bon, tu crois que je vais te dire merci en plus ? demanda la jeune fille sur un ton amer, l'air pincée.

- Tu sais, t'es vraiment jolie c'est vraiment pas toi…

- Oh ça va, te moque pas de moi s'il te plait, va-t-en maintenant que t'as déballé ton paquet.

- Je suis désolé…

- Pas autant que moi.

Cloud se mordit la lèvre, il hésitait à partir maintenant alors que dix minutes plus tôt il aurait tout donné pour la fuir.

- Bon bah… Je… Je te laisse hein…, dit le jeune homme qui fit demi-tour pour partir. Mais à peine eut-il le dos tourné qu'il sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet pour l'attirer en arrière et Larxène lui saisit le visage, profitant de la surprise du blond pour lui donner un baiser.

Il était chaud, un peu triste aussi. Mais Cloud ne put pas l'apprécier, il se força néanmoins pour être 'gentil'. Il esquissa un petit sourire un peu forcé sur la fin, au moins, grâce à ça, toute sa culpabilité s'était envolée : il avait fait le bon choix !

Et surtout, il était à nouveau libre et célibataire !

Bon voilà un autre chapitre de terminée ! J'espère que vous avez aimé… J'ai bien rigolé avec Squall, c'est un requin après tout… ouais bon excusez moi mais j'ai jamais pigé pourquoi Squall Lionheart… Requin cœur de lion… Non mais franchement, c'est quoi ce mélange ? La tronche de la bestiole, sérieux…

Bon je sors et je m'auto punis, c'est promis.

Chesterloup.

PS : Merci ma béta !


	9. Chapitre 09 ::Don't give up on love ::

**Titre** : Petit Cachotier

**Auteur** : Chester

**Disclaimer** : Bon alors, tous les persos sont à Square Enix on est d'accord hein.

Maintenant… j'ai emprunté « l'univers » alternatif de ma Tendre Flammula ! Parce que j'aime bien et que je trouve que c'était bien foutu, voilà.

Ensuite, oui, y aura des clins d'oeils à ses fics.

**Genre** : Yaoi, Lemon (pas dans ce chapitre mais y en aura w).

**Playlist** : Don't give up on love – Sanctus Real

**Chapitre 9**

La soirée était plutôt tranquille joyeuse, dans la bonne humeur. Les familles et les bandes de copains se promenaient dans les rues et sur la route en tenue légère malgré le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon, au-delà de la mer. La plupart des tables des bars étaient occupées, l'animation régnait surtout que le marché nocturne s'installait sur la place et la route, donnant un air de petit village, loin de la ville, ce qui était le cas !

Et Cloud se sentait vraiment beaucoup plus léger, plus tranquille après ce qui venait de se passer. Il se sentait aussi moins obsédé par les filles en fait… ça lui avait coûté après tout, pour Larxène, car même s'il n'était pas bien avec elle, elle n'était quand même pas une mauvaise fille.

En tout cas, quand il est revenu, les autres le regardèrent du coin de l'œil, et c'était un regard rempli de question qui demandait : 'ça y est ? Tu l'as plaqué ?'

Mais le plus intriguant, c'était Squall qui lui jetait des regards en coin, il semblait plus détendu, plus souriant que tout à l'heure quand Larxène donnait la béquée au blondinet.

« Hey regarde ça, c'est un didgeridoo je crois. » Fit Squall à Cloud alors que Sora n'est pas loin d'eux, en train de regarder quelques bracelets de style australien, surfeur.

« Oui je crois… »

« Dis… Tu as rompu avec elle alors ? »

Cloud se tourna vers lui et lui sourit subjectivement.

« Oui… En fait, je pensais que ça serait plus difficile… »

Squall semblait… heureux de cette nouvelle, du coup, Cloud se demanda pourquoi… Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps qu'une main l'agrippa pour lui faire tenir face à son assaillant.

« Larxène ? » Fit-il surprit, aïe, que voulait-elle ? A son regard, le blond frissonna, si ça se trouve, elle ne voulait finalement pas le laisser partir ! Du coup il déglutit un peu, maintenant que les choses avaient été clairement dites, ça serait sûrement plus facile, pas vrai ?

« Je découvrirai ton secret. » Déclara alors la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? »

Elle avait vraiment l'air déterminée et son sourire ne prévoyait rien de bon pour Cloud, il avait un peu peur, si ça se trouve, elle était folle… Ou envoyée par les Dalek (Fan de Dr Who si vous me lisez….). Squall ne disait rien mais semblait très intéressé et concerné par la suite de la conversation.

« Non mais c'est vrai, regarde moi, tous les mecs se retournent sur mon passage. C'est impossible que je ne te plaise pas ! » Dit-elle en rejetant d'un revers de main une mèche de cheveux imaginaire qui traînait sur son épaule. « Alors je découvrirai pourquoi je ne te plais pas. »

« Mais… Mais Larxène je… Je veux plus sortir avec toi. » Se défendit Cloud dont l'ami restait silencieux, il pouvait pas l'aider un peu lui aussi ? Même en hochant la tête pour appuyer ses dires, ça l'aurait aidé !

Mais non, il restait de marbre, c'était pénible !

« Je sais, je sais ! C'est pas mon intention, j'ai bien compris t'en fais pas. Mais comme justement c'est une chose improbable, il ne s'offre pas beaucoup de solution pour toi ! » Fait-elle en le pointant du doigt, elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose que Cloud redoutait, il fit un pas en arrière.

« Soit t'es incompétent, soit tu es un homo qui s'ignore ! »

« QUOI ! »

Certaines personnes s'étaient retournées, surprises par le ton indigné du blond mais surtout à cause des paroles de la jeune fille.

« Je suis ni l'un ni l'autre ! » Grogna Cloud avec mauvaise humeur, marchant d'un pas rapide pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui.

« Je découvrirai la vérité Cloud ! » Lança-t-elle quand même.

« Non mais c'est une manie ou quoi ? Déjà l'autre Barbie man qui m'a sorti ça ! » Râlait Cloud, c'était à se taper sur la cuisse tiens !

« Barbie Man ? » Fit Squall qui avait suivi Cloud pour la peine, le blond ne s'en était pas rendu compte, il le tenait par le poignet… Il l'avait donc entraîné sans même s'en rendre compte ?

« Ouais… »

Il lui lâcha la main…

C'était un peu douteux de tenir la main de son ami comme ça… même si c'était pas désagréable. Le contact avait radouci aussi sa colère.

« Sephiroth là, il m'énerve… C'est un gros vantard prétentieux je suis sûr qu'il compense ce qu'il a pas dans le pantalon ! » Railla Cloud sûr de lui, les poings sur les hanches.

« Tu crois ça ? » Répliqua une voix grave, un peu suave.

Cloud se tourna d'un bloc pour faire un bond en arrière.

« Encore toi ! » Fit le blond en montrant Sephiroth du doigt, c'était devenu sa Némésis.

« Alors comme ça tu penses que je suis impuissant ? » Demanda Sephi qui affichait un sourire carnassier alors qu'il tenait le menton du pauvre chocob- de Cloud entre ses doigts.

Notre Cher Poussin voulu le repousser mais c'est Squall qui le fit, il était en train de gronder comme il fallait, comme avec le petit garçon qui avait malencontreusement assommé notre héro.

« Hmph… Encore toi… » Daigna répondre le gris en regardant le lion.

Cloud quant à lui, en profita pour jeter un peu de poudre de Merlin-pinpin et filer à l'anglaise !

Tant que Squall lui en donnait l'occasion il préférait s'éclipser un peu près de la plage, marcher sur la dune, ouais, il était bien là, à poser ses fesses sur le sable… Il vira ses claquettes et enfonça ses petons dans le sable.

La surface du sable était froide mais dessous, il était encore chaud de la journée, la chaleur avait été conservée dessous… Et c'était très agréable, un petit plaisir qu'il avait, remuant les orteils sous le sable qui se faufilait entre eux. Il poussa un soupir, le regard perdu sur la mer qui s'assombrissait. Le soleil avait disparu depuis tout à l'heure et il commençait à faire froid et sombre. D'ailleurs Cloud enfila son sweat qui avait le parfum de l'air iodé, légèrement humide mais au moins c'était chaud, ça allait mieux. Il repensait à Larxène et ce qu'elle avait dit, à Sephiroth aussi… A son frère, tout ça… Lui, un homo refoulé ? Quelle connerie et pourquoi pas plombier avec une salopette rouge et une moustache pendant qu'on y était ?

« Tu vas attraper froid. » Fit soudainement une voix, ça l'avait tiré de sa rêverie… Mais ça n'était pas quelqu'un qui était le bienvenue, encore Sephiroth.

« Tu me suis ou quoi ? » Demanda Cloud de mauvaise humeur, il soupira.

« Hum peut-être bien, oui… » Dit-il en se penchant sur le blond qui le repoussa en plaquant ses deux mains sur le visage du jeune homme charismatique. « Tu es têtu hein… ? »

« Non. J'aime juste pas qu'un prétentieux m'ennuie. »

« Prétentieux qui t'a prêté sa serviette… qui aurait pu te laisser en pâture aux crabes… »

Cloud grogna un peu, il n'avait pas tort, il l'avait bien aidé sur ce coup là.

« Ça n'excuse pas tout. »

« Tu peux développer ? » Demanda Sephiroth qui était bizarrement 'attentionné'.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de te moquer de moi. T'es prétentieux, arrogant, tu te crois tout permis et je suis sûr que tu penses que tout t'est dû. » Lui balança alors Cloud, bien remonté, il avait confiance en lui ce soir là, on dirait !

« Tout ça… Et bien tu as dû beaucoup m'observer pour dire tout ça. »

« Tu vois tu r'commences ! » Piailla le blond.

Sephy rit par le nez, encore et il bascula Cloud sur le sable au-dessous de lui. Ses mains étaient de chaque côté du visage du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Dégage ! » Aboya presque Cloud.

« C'est qu'il pourrait mordre… » Souffla Sephiroth qui saisit le visage du blond. « Tu me plais. »

Alors ça c'était la meilleure ! Cloud écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant d'émettre un rire bref. Mais il ne put même pas le casser que Sephiroth l'embrassa… Il avait une force certaine et Cloud tenta de le repousser mais il dût redoubler d'effort pour y parvenir. En vain, l'autre lui pressait les lèvres dans un baiser forcé que le blond n'appréciait pas vraiment… Enfin, c'était chaud… Il se sentait submergé par quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser et il n'aimait pas ça du tout ! Non mais c'était quoi ces manières de mufle, en plus ?

« Mais dégage t'es lourd ! » Réussit enfin à dire Cloud qui commençait à manquer d'air, le repoussant alors qu'il vit une grande ombre les dominer… C'était un mec… Mec qui prit Sephy par le col pour l'écarter de Cloud.

« Hmph ! » Grogna le type mystérieux qui jeta Sephy comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire chaussette. Notre méchant au sabre national… ou plutôt le méchant national au sabre… Bref… Il valsa dans la dune, faisant quelques jolies galipettes plus loin.

Hébété, Cloud se demanda s'il n'avait pas à faire à un fou dangereux ! Mais le dingue lui tendit la main.

« Hmmm ? »

Il meumeumait ? Cloud arqua un sourcil, et ce n'est qu'en se redressant qu'il put voir son sauveur.

« Rude ? »

« Humph… »

« Heu… Merci… »

« Hmm… »

Malgré lui, Cloud émit un rire nerveux, il parlait pas ce type ? C'était limite flippant quand même ! Et Rude le prit contre lui, dans ses bras, avec une délicatesse déconcertante.

« Heu.. ça va merci… » Fit Cloud complètement décontenancé, alors que l'autre se mettait à lui frotter le dos, mais ils avaient tous fumé ou quoi, ce soir ? Entre l'autre folle nymphomane qui avait décidé de le traquer comme un paparazzi, l'autre qui voulait à moitié le violer et l'autre qui sortait pas un mot !

« Je… C'est bon j'ai plus froid merci… » Lâcha Cloud alors que Rude souriait et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Bizarre ce type ! « T'es un copain à Reno et Axel c'est ça ? »

« Humph… » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin, marrant, on voyait bien ses dents ! Quelle blancheur !

« Tu pourrais pas répondre autre chose ? »

« Hum… » Marmonna-t-il, ça semblait être difficile pour lui…

« Okay, c'est pas grave, merci en tout cas de m'avoir aidé, t'es sympa. Ça fait longtemps que t'es dans le coin ? »

« Hmmm… Oui… Hm… » Fit Rude.

Il était peut-être à court de mot, l'avantage qu'il avait avec sa peau d'ébène, c'était qu'on pouvait difficilement voir qu'il rougissait comme une tomate !

Oubliant clairement et volontairement l'autre Barbie man, les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent sur le marché où ils rejoignirent leurs amis. D'ailleurs, Squall parut à la fois content, surpris et soulagé de le voir revenir en compagnie de Rude qui avait posé son bras sur les épaules de Cloud.

Le blond n'avait rien dit tout simplement parce qu'il avait pris ça comme une marque d'affection virile !

En tout cas, Rude dût rapidement lâcher Cloud car Squall l'attira un peu à part sur le chemin qui les ramenait au camping.

« Je me suis fait du souci tout à l'heure, tu as disparu d'un coup. » Lui fit Squall une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans leur 'chambre'.

« Ah ? Désolé, je pensais que tu faisais diversion en fait… Donc je suis parti. Je sais pas ce qu'il a ce Sephiroth, là, mais il m'énerve, il est vraiment super agaçant ! » Grogna Cloud qui fila un coup de poing dans son oreiller avant de s'y laisser tomber comme une masse. Il avait encore la sensation des lèvres de l'autre folasse sur les siennes.

« Il a l'air de bien occuper ton esprit en tout cas… »

Squall avait dit ça sur un ton un peu triste, Cloud le sentait, mais il se demandait pourquoi. Il se tortilla dans le but de retirer son tshirt, il avait la flemme de se rasseoir pour le faire.

« Disons que s'il envahissait un peu moins mon espace vital, je le trouverais sûrement moins agaçant, comme Rude. »

« L'ami de Reno ? »

« Oui tu le connais un peu ? » Demanda Cloud car il avait pu constater que ce dernier ne parlait pas beaucoup.

« Non pas vraiment en fait, il ne parle pas beaucoup… » Répondit Squall qui avait détourné le regard quand Cloud s'était retrouvé en boxer avant de se glisser sous le duvet.

« Ouais remarque, t'es pas trop bavard toi non plus. » Nota Cloud avec un petit sourire amusé. Il s'étala et soupira de plaisir d'être à l'abri et au chaud avec son ami.

« En tout cas, c'est bien que t'aies rompu avec Larxène. Tu n'étais pas super à l'aise avec elle. »

« Ouais… Et puis elle est un peu flippante aussi, tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure ? Faut qu'elle aille voir un psy sérieux. C'est elle l'homo refoulé. »

« Tu parles comme Sora. »

« Hum… Tu penses que Sephiroth est gay ? » Demanda alors Cloud, histoire de changer finement de sujet ! Ouais, il passait d'une Némésis à une autre !

« Hum… oui, c'est plus qu'évident même, pourquoi ? »

« Oh pour rien… » Souffla Cloud.

Petit silence, ça sous-entendait tout le contraire et le blond s'en voulut. Il aurait bien pris Dodu avec lui, là, pour la peine…quand même… Demain il pourrait peut-être l'emmener discrètement à la plage, dans son sac ?

« Cloud, pourquoi tu as si peur que ça d'être attiré par les hommes ? »

Le ton sérieux qu'avait pris Squall était un peu perturbant, déstabilisant.

« Quoi ? J'ai pas peur. » Rétorqua un peu vite Cloud qui regardait maintenant son ami dans le noir, ils chuchotaient tous les deux. Le soir, Roxas et Sora faisaient les andouilles, les filles étaient plus discrètes… Et Zack et Riku…. Mystère mystère !

« Tu réponds toujours très vivement quand on t'en parle… »

« Oui bah… T'es marrant toi aussi… C'est gênant, c'est juste… Je sais pas… Je sais pas trop comment réagir, en fait… C'est comme si… »

« … Tu perdais ta virilité ? » Termina Squall avec un petit sourire.

« Ouais, c'est ça je crois. »

« Tu la perds pas, tu es juste comme tu es, c'est tout, ça n'a rien à voir, il n'y a rien d'humiliant là-dedans. » Dit gentiment le brun.

« Tu parles comme si je l'étais… » Grogna un le blond qui avait glissé ses bras sous l'oreiller, couché sur le ventre.

« Mais non… tu vois, tu pars au quart de tour. Je dis juste qu'il n'y a pas à avoir honte de l'être ou non, tu restes la même personne. »

« Je te savais pas philosophe… Tu sais, je crois… que je suis peut-être, possiblement peut-être pas totalement insensible aux hommes… Enfin, en théorie puisque j'ai jamais essayé. »

« Ça fait beaucoup de supposition tout ça. » Répliqua Squall avec un sourire amusé.

« Hum… Je crois qu'il est temps de dormir, je suis H.S. et puis je commence à dire des conneries.

« Bonne nuit Cloud. » Lui fit Squall qui s'allongea lui aussi en ébouriffant les cheveux du blond.

Ahlalala ces jeunes, pauvres victime d'un terrible fléau : Les hormones ! Petites choses qui à l'unité est plutôt inoffensive mais laissez vivre en groupe et vous êtes foutu. A vous les bouffées de chaleur au moindre effleurement, les nœuds marins au ventre (merci Captain Hadock…).

Pauvre poussin victime lui aussi de ces terrible créatures… Ne cherchez pas, les sans cœurs, ce sont les Hormones.


	10. Chapitre 10 ::It's not unusual::

**Titre** : Petit Cachotier

**Auteur** : Chester

**Disclaimer** : Bon alors, tous les persos sont à Square Enix on est d'accord hein.

Maintenant… j'ai emprunté « l'univers » alternatif de ma Tendre Flammula ! Parce que j'aime bien et que je trouve que c'était bien foutu, voilà.

Maintenant un peu de nouveauté mais j'en parlerai en fin de fic mouarf, car à force de mettre la même chose ici, pas dis que vous lisiez encore XD ! (Ce que je comprends tout à fait.)

**Genre** : Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Lemon (pas dans ce chapitre mais y en aura w).

**Playlist** : It's not Unusual – Tom Jones

**Chapitre 10**

N'importe qui aurait pensé que les ennuis de Cloud étaient enfin terminés ! Après tout, il avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de Larxène et de ses antennes de mante religieuse. Et puis il faisait beau, Dodu était là dans le sac, même s'il sentait un peu la mer maintenant. Et puis il avait encore ses amis qui étaient là, oui, c'est vrai. Zack et Riku semblaient s'être drôlement rapprochés d'ailleurs, ils étaient de plus en plus fourrés ensemble. Comme quoi, être compagnon de chambré, ça rapproche les cœurs…

Les gens !

Je veux dire les gens, bien sûr… Hum.

Seulement voilà. Ses ennuis étaient loin d'être terminés. Quoique… Il voulait un été riche en rebondissements et en histoire d'amour, il était servi, même si ça n'était pas franchement les plats qu'il avait commandés. Il avait cependant découvert plusieurs choses sur lui-même et notamment sur Squall…

Il était –en plus d'être très populaire et classe et viril– un jeune homme très ouvert et tolérant ! Que de qualités. Il acceptait même les homos et…

Enfin Cloud aussi ça ne le dérangeait pas spécialement à vrai dire. Tant que ces derniers savaient garder leurs distances. Cela allait pour Sephiroth en particulier, bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

Mais à vrai dire… ça n'était pas lui qui inquiétait le plus le blond. Poussin était assis à la table du déjeuner, leur amis tous présent car c'est tellement mieux de tout partager !

Axel ne cessait de coller Roxas et l'inverse était également vrai. Les deux là se baladaient avec une sorte de gros cœur rose barbie qui les suivait partout. Sephy, lui, draguait tout ce qui passait, reproduisant la pub l'Oreol à la perfection. Et puis il faut avouer qu'il avait matière à faire aussi, pour brasser le vent. Il imitait aussi la petite sirène à la perfection quand il sortait la tête de l'eau, projetant de l'eau scintillante de la meilleure façon qui soit pour attirer minets et minettes dans ses filets.

Mais assez parlé de lui ! Oui ça va bien à la fin, il n'y en a toujours que pour sa pomme.

Comme dit plus tôt, ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Kairi et Aerith étaient plutôt bien toutes les deux, sociables, et elles discutaient avec tout le monde. Elles étaient souvent en train de se murmurer des choses en rigolant et en pouffant en regardant Roxas et Axel ainsi que Squall… Drôle, ces filles là…

Et puis il y avait Reno… Reno qui était accompagné de Rude.

On y vient enfin.

Ce qui inquiétait Cloud, c'était le jeune homme à la peau d'ébène… Lisse, il était plus que bien fait, de ceux qui pratiquent le sport. Si le blond avait eu un avis à avoir, il aurait dit que Rude avait beaucoup plus de sex appeal que l'autre tantouse blanche.

Le seul… petit… GROS… souci de Rude était qu'il avait un langage qui s'était arrêté au stade de l'australopithèque… Aligner plus de deux mots était apparemment une épreuve pour le jeune homme. Mais dieu merci, il y avait Reno.

Cela faisait penser à ce binôme célèbre de Chewbacca et de Yan Solo…

Mais depuis la veille, Rude ne cessait de fixer Cloud avec un regard mouillé, brillant, réagissant au quart de tour dès que le blond avait besoin d'eau, de sel, de tacos, de guacamole, d'une serviette…

Là il tendait la main pour essuyer le coin des lèvres de Cloud.

« Non ! Non mais non Rude ça va je t'assure je peux manger tout seul. » Fit Poussin plutôt gêné et mal à l'aise à cause de l'attitude de l'autre… Non mais… Il était gentil mais vraiment super bizarre…

« Humph… » répliqua très explicitement Rude, l'air un chouilla peiné… Du moins, c'était ce que Cloud pensait vu le soupir blasé que poussa Keno… Heu… Reno, pardon !

« Aller c'est bon lâche lui la grappe un peu. » Sortit le rouquin à la coupe en héricendre.

« Grruuu… Groumph gra… »

« Ouais nan mais c'est bon tu vas pas faire une scène non plus. » Ronchonna Reno qui fit un shampoing à Rude… enfin… Sur son crâne plutôt.

« Tu… Tu comprends vraiment ce qu'il dit ? » Demanda Sora fasciné, ses yeux bleus innocents braqués sur le 'couple'

« Ouais… On a grandi ensemble après tout. »

« Hmph. » Approuva Rude.

Flippant… Terriblement flippant. Légèrement transpirant, Cloud tenta d'ignorer le regard de Rude qui se faisait plus qu'insistant. Mais c'était pas facile. Surtout que ce chien de Zack avait invité Larxène à venir manger, et elle aussi, elle ne cessait de le fixer.

Et toute la journée, ce fut ça… Rude ne cessait de coller Cloud, de lui poser sa serviette en un éclair, de lui poser un parasol à motif douteux (le genre rouge à pois blanc tout droit sortit des années 50 avec une grosse fraise au milieu.)

De son côté, Squall aussi l'observait, à vrai dire, c'était comme d'habitude mais Cloud n'y faisait pas attention. Poussin bigleux ? non.

Franchement, les lunettes ne lui iraient pas… Quoique…

Cette pensée d'ailleurs, c'était celle qui avait traversé l'esprit de Squall… Squall en avait des pensées honteuses et elles dépassaient parfois de loin tout ce que Cloud avait pu voir dans les hentai de tonton Cid. Tonton n'était qu'un surnom, à vrai dire, aucun lien de parenté ne les unissait vraiment. Il était le genre bourru à prendre sous son aile les petits jeunes et à leur apprendre les 'vraies choses de la vie'.

Cloud s'était gavé des bouquins, lui donnant une vision un peu erronée du sexe. Mais c'était là et c'était loin d'être facile. Cloud avait pu le constater. Les déclarations d'amour au couché du soleil avec un dauphin qui caquette au loin dans la mer, c'était que dans les livres. Pas étonnant qu'en grandissant on devienne aigri.

Enfin bref. Poussin réussit quand même à trouver une solution et entraîna Squall pour aller chercher des glaces un peu plus loin.

« On dirait qu'il… T'admire beaucoup Rude tout d'un coup… Une raison ? » Demanda Squall qui avait pris un air décontracté pendant que Cloud dansait un peu sur le sable brûlant. Ne vous y trompez pas, Squall 'douillait sa race' aussi mais en tant qu'homme, un vrai, un dur, il ne montrait rien de sa souffrance. Seule la transpiration qui perlait à grosses gouttes le trahissait.

« Et bien j'en sais trop rien en fait… Hier il a… Enfin il a juste viré Sephy qui… »

« Qui tu appelles Sephy ? » Demanda vivement Squall qui fronça les sourcils.

« Bah Sephiroth… Le prénom de ce crétin est plus long que les champs Elysées. »

« C'est vrai… » Répliqua le brun avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

« Donc ouais, hier il m'a fait chier sur la plage et Rude l'a envoyé valser… Et depuis, il décolle plus, je pige pas trop pourquoi…

« Je peux aller lui parler si tu veux, s'il t'ennuie. »

Squall se serait fait un plaisir de lui parler avec les poings, les pieds et les dents… !

« Non ça va t'en fais pas… »

Quel dommage… ! Pensa Squall, il aurait pu impressionner son ami par sa force et son courage comme les guerriers dans certaines tribus pour charmer leur belle… Seulement il était ado et futur étudiant en fac et Cloud le regardait à peine.

« Cloud… Tu… Tu dirais quoi si… Si je te disais que je suis homo ? »

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour pour le moment et Squall dans un moment de frustration, s'était jeté à l'eau, plus ou moins.

Cloud se tourna vers lui, un instant silencieux avant de sourire.

« T'es bête, tu te moques de moi encore. »

« Mais non Cloud je suis vraiment… » Fait Squall mais une ombre le dégagea à 3 mètres de là, déracinant un parasol, écrasant le château d'une pauvre gamine qui se mit à brailler comme un veau.

« Rude tu… » Commença Cloud.

« Gru. »

Il avait un… parapluie grenouille qu'il tenait au dessus de la tête du blondinet, sûrement pour ne pas qu'il chope une insolation. Un coup d'œil vers Squall et il vit qu'il jouait avec une gosse qui pleurait… Ah ce Squall, toujours parfait à aimer les enfants.

Le pauvre cœur de lion eut beau tendre la main, il n'eut qu'en retour un coup de pelle en plastique rouge sur la tête suivi des insultes de la mère indignée par ces jeunes irresponsables.

Cloud était de plus en plus déstabilisé par le comportement de Rude. Il en faisait carrément trop et son manque de vocabulaire était plutôt… déstabilisant.

Et Squall était revenu bougon, du sable plein la tête et son regard était bien noir.

« Gru… » Souffla Rude en tendant un coquillage à Cloud.

« Heu… Merci… Il a dit quoi Réno ? » Demanda le blond pour la peine car c'était sympa le langage australopithèque mais ça avait ses limites.

« Il dit qu'il t'offre ce coquillage, que c'est pour toi. » Répondit le rouquin d'un ton détaché.

« Humph. »

« Ouais bah ça va aussi t'as qu'à articuler quand tu parles. »

« Heu je suis pas sûr que ça soit une question d'articulation à ce stade… » Lança Squall d'un ton piquant.

Rude se pencha vers Réno et meumeuma quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels.

« Quoi ? Non franchement mon vieux t'abuses là, je vais pas faire le traducteur ! »

« Oh pourquoi pas ? Un interprète, ça pourrait être cool. » Fait Zack avec son air goguenard, oh qu'il prenait du plaisir à tout ça ! Oh que oui et Riku lui donna un coup sur la tête, pour le plaisir et parce que ça faisait classe à ce moment là.

Suite à ça, Squall semblait un peu sur le point de craquer nerveusement, le signe, c'était un petit cheveu qui frisait légèrement sur la gauche. Cloud était entièrement accaparé par Rude et Sephiroth… était absent ! Seule Aérith savait où il était.

Le soir tombait avec la chaleur et le vent était frais, c'était plutôt agréable en fait. Diverses odeurs montaient un peu dans le camping tout comme la musique et la rumeur de gens qui chantaient et s'amusaient.

Et Rude avait entamé une conversation avec Cloud…

Avec Réno à côté, bien sûr, qui chaque fois qu'il voulait partir était ramené à terre par Rude qui souriait à Cloud de manière plutôt mielleuse. Toute tentative d'approche était reçue par un grognement de la part du jeune homme. Même Squall avait tenté… en vain.

« Hum… Gru… ? »

« Quoi ? Il a dit quoi ? » Demanda Cloud, la conversation était plutôt intéressante quand on avait l'interprète à côté de soit.

« Quoi ? Putain mec franchement… » Soupira Réno qui trépigna et accepta de parler après s'être reçu une claque sur l'arrière de la tête. « Il veut savoir si… ça te tente de manger avec lui demain soir. » Fit Réno qui ajouta rapidement à l'intention de son ami : « Je te préviens, je viens pas demain soir, tu te débrouilles ! »

« Qu… Mais attend… Enfin… Pourquoi que tous les deux… ? Je veux dire, on peut manger avec tout le monde. »

Dans le fond, Squall se débattait pour foncer dans le tas, retenu par Riku et Axel, Zack au contraire l'encourageant comme un coach à son boxer.

« HHMMM… »

Rude avait de bons arguments. Il insista du regard, se fit suppliant un peu et Cloud, un peu paumé, finit par dire oui, histoire de couper court à ce regard qu'il lui lançait.

Une fois sous la tente, Cloud était vraiment paumé et voulait parler à Squall qui lui tournait le dos.

« Squall… Tu dors ? » Demanda Cloud finalement, après avoir hésité de longues minutes.

« Non… »

Le ton était un peu froid… comme blasé.

« Il… Il est un peu bizarre Rude hein ? » Lança maladroitement le blond.

« Il est pas bizarre, il est gay et tu lui plais. »

« Hein mais… Mais… »

« Cloud, franchement, n'importe qui l'aurait compris ou accepté. Il te drague, te fais du rentre dedans ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure et toi tu as accepté un rencard avec lui demain soir ! » Lâcha Squall, il semblait être à bout.

« Je pensais pas… Je sais pas trop… Enfin… J'ai jamais. Je préfère les filles et… »

« Arrête, t'es pas du tout convaincant. »

« … »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, il ne se sentait pas trop soutenu pour une fois…

« Désolé… » s'excusa-t-il un peu embêté quand même.

« C'est rien… Tu as pas à t'excuser… C'est juste que… T'es franchement pas doué pour accepter que les autres puisses… t'approcher parce que tu leurs plais. »

« Tu le penses ? »

« Oui… Cloud. » Répondit Squall qui finit par se tourner. « T'es sorti avec Larxène ça a pas fonctionné… Et Sephy te court après, même si dans le fond il court après tout le monde… Et là Rude qui te drague… Et… Enfin bref… Tu te souviens de notre conversation d'hier soir ? Bah demain, tu verras comment ça se passe et ce que tu ressens mais c'est sûr qu'avec un type comme Rude c'est pas gagné… »

« Il est plutôt gentil. » Le défendit Cloud sans le savoir.

« Ouais, enfin il parle pas quoi ! » Ronchonna Squall carrément mécontent. Un petit banc… Squall sentit que malgré lui, la jalousie commençait à se montrer.

« Tu sais Squall je crois que… Enfin même si… mon frère est homo… Ou un autre de mes amis tu vois… ça me… Enfin ça me gêne pas… »

« T'es gentil… » Dit doucement Squall avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais toi… T'es homo ? » Demanda tout de même le blondinet ce qui fit soupirer Squall.

« Il est pas né celui qui te fera changé hein ? »

« Quoi ? Mais… ! » Cloud ne put en dire plus car il se retrouva avec un oreiller sur la tronche.

Tous les deux commencèrent alors une bataille d'oreillers qui finit par être interrompue par Zack qui leur demanda gentiment de faire des galipettes un autre soir, réplique qui fut instantanément suivit par des rires étouffés dans les autres 'chambres'.

« Bon ba… bonne nuit Cloud… » Souffla Squall.

« Toi aussi… »

Encore un moment de silence et…

« Mais toi… T'es homo ? » demanda Cloud tout bas.

Voilà la première dizaine de faite wow !

Alors, là je vais faire une note un peu longue… enfin plus que d'habitude. Je l'appelle le 'cadre à conneries'. Enfin bref. Au chapitre 8 j'ai tripé sur le nom de Squall, en disant que ça voulait dire Requin… En fait, Squall, je me suis rendue compte (grâce à ma tendre seme sama) que ça veut dire bourrasque de vent, enfin un truc dans le genre. Après tout j'avais lu je ne sais plus où que les héros des FF avaient toujours des noms en rapport avec les éléments du ciel. Ça serait trop bien d'avoir un perso s'appelant Cumulo nimbus… Ouais bon je sors !

Bon enfin bref, j'étais persuadée que Squall ça voulait dire requin… Et en fait, j'avais presque raison… Et pas totalement tort. Squale, écrit comme ça, ça veut en effet dire requin… Bon j'ai fait un jeu de mot sans le savoir, wow, je m'époustoufle.

Sinon, ouais, je tiens à dire que j'ai pas du tout d'idée de scénario, que tout ce qui vous semble être une trame bien montée (hahem) n'est en réalité que du bluff. En réalité, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée sur la fin… J'ai juste un sac à connerie à vider ahaha ! Et Squall transpire et devient rouge quand il doit se lancer pour dire à Cloud combien il l'aime et qu'il est bô.

Tout ça aussi pour dire que je ne suis pas totalement responsable de ce que les persos font entre eux… Oui je sais, c'est moi qui écris… Mais voilà je suis pas responsable de mes actes, c'est tout. Vous n'aimez pas l'idée de ce nouveau tandem ? Rude… Hum… Mon petit ours en chocolat… (fans de scrubs, si vous me lisez…)

Pareil, pour les musiques, vous les écoutez ? J'avoue que c'est pas très grave hein ! Disons qu'elles sont pas choisies au hasard en général, c'est pour ça mwahahaha ! Le choix de la musique influence beaucoup ce qui se passe dans un chapitre et les actions des personnages…


	11. Chapitre 11 ::I can't smile without u::

**Titre** : Petit Cachotier

**Auteur** : Chester

**Disclaimer** : Bon alors, tous les persos sont à Square Enix on est d'accord hein.

Maintenant… j'ai emprunté « l'univers » alternatif de ma Tendre Flammula ! Parce que j'aime bien et que je trouve que c'était bien foutu, voilà.

**Genre** : Shounen Ai, Yaoi

**Playlist** : I Can't Smile without You – Barry Manilow

Chapitre 11

Le doute avait été semé dans la tête de Cloud... Au petit matin, Squall et lui n'avaient pas reparlé de leur petite discussion de la veille... Et leurs amis n'en dirent pas plus, quoique des regards amusés peut-être bien... Le rendez-vous du soir même avec Rude avait été fixé et sans que le blond ne puisse y faire grand chose, il était déjà engagé à y aller...

Plus que l'envie, c'était la curiosité qui le poussait ou plutôt lui donnait le courage —plus ou moins— d'y aller.

Hum, enfin bon, quoiqu'il en soit, Cloud était en réalité loin d'être tiré d'affaire, bien sûr, ça aurait été trop facile sinon… Et puis il y avait encore quelques âmes frustrées qu'il fallait satisfaire.

Allez savoir ce qui s'était passé en réalité, mais Cloud, en prenant à l'arrache quelques affaires de sa valise pour les mettre dans son sac de plage, avait embarqué Dodu ! Il venait de s'en rendre compte, une fois installé alors qu'il fouillait dedans pour trouver la crème solaire.

Pendant un instant, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre par peur qu'on le surprenne. Ah... Il voyait déjà la scène d'un de ses amis lui posant la terrible question du 'c'est quoi ça ? Une peluche ?

Il la planqua alors au fond du sac, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Dodu allait bronzer, ça c'était certain. Il était plutôt détendu, voir Dodu lui avait fait oublier durant quelques secondes sa discussion avec Squall hier...

Squall était donc homo... enfin le blond le supposait car son ami ne lui avait en réalité pas dit la vérité toute haute et claire. Et puis il y avait Rude. Dur de l'oublier à vrai dire, quand quelqu'un ne cesse de vous fixer en poussant des soupirs d'amoureux transi.

C'était le cas du jeune homme à la peau d'ébène, il soupirait, ou plutôt, poussait une sorte de grognement assez étrange, typique à sa personne et à chaque fois, son ami Reno lui râlait après en disant que non, il ne traduirait pas.

Le soir même, Cloud avait rendez vous avec lui dans le petit bar restaurant et depuis l'explication avec Squall, le blond anticipait un peu... Mais bizarrement, il n'avait quand même pas envie de partir à toutes jambes. Apparemment tous ses amis étaient persuadés qu'il n'était pas hétéro ! Non mais quelle bêtise, il était le mieux placé pour savoir ce genre de chose le concernant quand même, pas vrai ?

Enfin bon, là, il était parti avec ses amis se baigner un peu à la mer car l'air de rien, il faisait chaud. Il fallait d'ailleurs faire la danseuse étoile pour ne pas finir avec des brûlures au 3ième degré aux pieds à cause du sable.

Bref... Jeunes et insouciants, c'est Reno qui devait rester un peu sur la plage pour surveiller les affaires. Cloud préférait rester près de Squall, bizarrement, il se sentait rassuré près de lui car Rude le mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise, surtout quand Reno était absent. Cela donnait une autre dimension aux échanges verbaux...

Bref... Le soir, il y avait un petit groupe de jeunes qui chantaient là... C'était plutôt sympa même si le chanteur était carrément trop... trop précieux.

Et puis c'était quoi toutes ces roses franchement ? Cloud se croyait dans un Sozo Manga. Le gars avait de longs cheveux roses, et puis rien que ses postures, toujours un petit déhanché de mise et, important, un effet 'cheveux dans le vent' dû à un gros ventilateur posé sur le côté, à peine caché, donnant l'illusion d'une brise légère, comme dans les sozo... Il y avait un mec à la guitare avec les cheveux blonds ou châtain clair, il avait l'air plutôt d'être joyeux lui. Puis il y avait le pianiste, un mec avec des cheveux bleus... pourquoi pas, il avait un regard de tueur mais semblait devenir tout mielleux quand le guitariste lui faisait de grands signes pas discrets...

Cloud regardait ça d'un œil carrément anxieux en fait, du fait de se retrouver face à Rude pour ce soir. Heureusement que Reno allait être là lui aussi, sinon la soirée aurait été plutôt silencieuse. Le blond aurait voulu chercher un peu de réconfort et d'encouragements auprès de Squall mais il avait été introuvable... Du coup, Cloud attendait Rude et Reno pour aller manger un bout, enfin boire un verre, manger une glace bref, être un moment ensemble.

« Gru... » Souffla Rude alors, Cloud frissonnant en se tournant, souriant un peu nerveusement.

« Il te dit salut. » Fait Réno apparemment mécontent d'être là, les mains dans les poches, il regardait ailleurs.

« Oui je hum... J'avais compris, ça. » Fit Cloud alors qu'ils s'installèrent à une table de libre, légèrement en retrait, il fallait que ça soit un peu intime après tout non ?

(0)(())(())(0)(())(())(0)

_En tant que voix off, si je peux me permettre de faire un aparté, laissez-moi vous dire que ce qui va suivre a sans doute été la soirée et le rendez vous le plus décalé de Cloud... _

_Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire, reprenons. _

(0)(())(())(0)(())(())(0)

Bref... Voilà que ça commençait, Reno traduisit absolument tout, bien entendu et Cloud se rendit compte que Rude avait quand même de la conversation et aussi de la culture... Même si son défaut de langage restait un vrai mystère. Ainsi, Cloud apprit que Rude faisait des études de droit et qu'à côté il faisait pas mal de sport, ce qui expliquaient son physique. Tout ça pour devenir garde du corps, il entrerait dans une école pour ça, l'an prochain. Le blond buvait ses paroles, malgré que Réno montre parfois des signes de faiblesse à ne servir que de traducteurs. Lui voulait partir et aller draguer, c'était tellement plus intéressant que ce dîner aux chandelles...

Mais plus ça allait et plus la conversation devenait intime, Cloud avait fini par demander au jeune homme comment il avait découvert qu'il était homo... ça l'intéressait après tout après ce que lui avait sorti Squall la veille.

« Groumph... Gru... » Fit Rude, après qu'il eut expliqué, tendant sa main pour toucher celle de Cloud.

« Ah non ! Non j'en ai marre là, je vais pas traduire ça ! » Fit Réno complètement outré. « C'est trop ringard mec ! »

« GREU. » Grogna Rude d'un air peu rassurant, Cloud suivait ça et n'osait pas trop bouger, de peur d'attirer l'attention sur lui... Il n'avait pas retiré sa main pour une bonne raison : Celle de Rude était bien trop lourde pour être déplacée par la seule force de ses bras.

« Non ! Non je veux pas ! » S'entêta Reno qui fronçait les sourcils mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre celui de son ami à la peau basanée...

Un soupire à déraciner les arbres puis, Reno se lança.

« Il dit que t'as... putain j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça... » Fit le rouquin avant de lancer de mauvaise grâce. « Il dit que ta mère c'est une voleuse, qu'elle a pris toutes les étoiles dans le ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux... »

Cloud en resta bouche bée... Jamais il n'avait entendu quelque chose de si... romantique, de si... De si ringard en fait... Il déglutit, partagé entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et de fuir à toutes jambes.

Mais la main de Rude le clouait sur la table.

« Ah c'est... C'est gentil... » Souffla le blond, par politesse.

« Oh dis, je peux aller me pendre maintenant que je me suis bien tapé la honte ? » Demande Réno à Rude, l'air franchement renfrogné.

« Grrr... » Grogna son ami, cela voulait clairement dire 'j'ai encore besoin de toi alors tu poses ton cul et tu bouges pas.'

Cloud frissonna, il avait très envie de partir en courant, il était assez mal à l'aise.

« Gruu... » Ronronna Rude plus doucement alors que son ami le rouquin semblait sur le point de pleurnicher maintenant.

« Nan mais pitié Rude quoi... Pfff... Mais pourquoi tu dois toujours sortir des phrases que même ma vieille sortirait pas ? » S'emporta-t-il alors que Rude se mit à gronder plus fort... Il finit par se lever et les deux amis partirent dans une discussion apparemment animée...

Chewbacca et Yan Solo.

Cloud glissa sous la table et s'enfuit discrètement de là... C'était une occasion trop belle et encore une fois, il avait pris la fuite. Seulement à un coin de rue, il se fit happer par une main, se retenant de crier de justesse quand il vit Squall.

« Squall ? Ah.. Je suis trop content de te voir... » soupira le blondinet, réellement rassuré.

« Je t'ai vu partir alors... Je t'ai suivi. » Avoua Squall mais ça ne dérangea pas du tout Cloud à vrai dire.

« C'était franchement trop gênant, tu sais... Il m'a sorti de ces phrases... ! »

Et Cloud raconta à son ami la soirée qu'il venait de passer, marchant tous les deux plus tranquillement jusqu'à leur tente, malgré le fait que ce rendez-vous ait été plus que bizarre, Cloud confessa quand même une chose importante à son vieil ami.

« Tu sais, en fait, ça m'a pas dérangé tant que ça qu'il me touche la main ou même l'idée de sortir avec un mec... Je crois... Mais... En fait, c'était vraiment trop ringard, il avait les yeux tout mouillés quand il me parlait, et puis il avait un petit air niais tout en grognant c'était...vraiment trop bizarre. »

Il devenait bavard avec son ami, il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'en parler et que Squall restait silencieux si on oubliait les 'humhum' qui avaient ponctués certaines de ses phrases.

« Je t'ennuie avec tout ça peut-être... ? »

« Non... J'aime bien t'écouter. » Répondit simplement Squall qui n'avoua pas qu'il était très content de cette nouvelle ! Fallait pas pousser non plus.

« Oh... Merci... T'es vraiment adorable avec moi. »

Rien que cette phrase déclencha chez Cloud une multitudes d'images et de possibilités qui le firent un peu rougir.

Son esprit avait émis l'idée que Squall était gentil avec lui car il était homo et que Cloud était son genre. C'était carrément prétentieux ! Et puis ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps que ça semblait vraiment inconcevable que quelqu'un comme Squall, que le blond admirait pour sa virilité... puisse être attiré par lui.

Et le plus invraisemblable, c'était que Cloud s'en sentait troublé, flatté et bizarrement excité, comme une lycéenne amoureuse. Il en eut honte.

« Ça va ? Tu ne dis plus rien... » Lui fit Squall, les mains dans ses poches.

« Oui oui t'en fais pas j'ai juste un coup de barre ! »

Voilà, l'excuse était sortie, il pouvait garder pour lui ces nouveaux sentiments... et surtout le nouveau point de vue qu'il avait du brun...

(0)(())(())(0)(())(())(0) (0)(())(())(0)(())(())(0) (0)(())(())(0)(())(())(0)

Notes : Bon et bien voici le 11ième chapitre de Cachotier de terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plus, je me suis bien amusée avec Rude même si c'était un caprice, tout ça pour caser deux répliques, pauvre Cloud, il a dû subir tout ça !

Mais que fais Dodu ?

Chester.


	12. Chapitre 12 ::Where are You ?::

**Titre** : Petit Cachotier

**Auteur** : Chester

**Disclaimer** : Bon alors, tous les persos sont à Square Enix on est d'accord hein.

Maintenant… j'ai emprunté « l'univers » alternatif de ma Tendre Flammula ! Parce que j'aime bien et que je trouve que c'était bien foutu, voilà.

**Genre** : Shounen Ai, Yaoi

**Playlist** : Where are you – Franck Sinatra (c'est cloud qui chante…..)

Chapitre 12

Pas la peine de déblatérer en ce début de chapitre, ou plutôt de journée... Rude avait été mis de côté et à force de faire son regard de chien battu, Cloud avait fini par aller s'excuser tout de même d'être parti comme ça la veille. Il s'était confondu en excuse, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas tout saisi de la soirée et de ses 'enjeux'. Terrible mensonge passa plutôt bien, Réno ne fit aucunes remarques, trop soulagé sûrement d'être débarrassé de son rôle de traducteur, étant possiblement traumatisé par les mots à traduire.

Il n'avait pas été le seul d'ailleurs, Cloud aussi... Mais allez savoir comment, Zack avait été mis au courant et il n'avait pas manqué une occasion de charrier Monsieur Cloud l'Etoile de Mer.

Quand Rude se mêla à la partie, Zack cessa, étrangement convaincu par les muscles gonflés du jeune homme sûrement encore amoureux de notre blond national, avec Roxas.

Attardons nous d'ailleurs un peu sur lui, qui pense que parce qu'il n'est pas le héros de cette histoire, échappera à l'humiliation de paraître dans cette fic. Non mon joli mignon, on sait tous que tu traînes avec monsieur pétard.

Axel.

Les deux là se faisaient discrets, un baiser par-ci et par-là, une caresse sur la main faite à la sauvette et toujours les yeux qui traînaient l'un sur l'autre. Ils semblaient se dire 'tu te souviens de la nuit dernière ?'

Mais Zack, tout comme Riku ou Sora et même les filles, même Sephiroth, semblaient se désintéresser totalement des deux là. Par contre, en ce qui concernait Cloud, il y en avait toujours un pour l'enquiquiner.

Alors le blond se sentait persécuté.

Non je plaisante. En fait, il ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi Zack ou Sephiroth ne cessaient de l'embêter, le plus effrayant encore, c'était que les deux là semblaient s'entendre ! Cloud était parti se baigner avec Aerith et Kairi, au moins elles étaient plus tranquilles. Mais il fallait bien que la Mer lui joue un autre tour, quand même. Alors que notre héros fit un léger bond pour passer au dessus d'une vague (vous savez, avec les bras légèrement en l'air, un peu mous, trop sexy quoi, quand on saute les vagues...)

« Alors mon petit Cloud, tu vas être prêt à changer de bord hein ? » Fit Sephy, juste derrière lui.

Mais Cloud maintenant, n'en avait plus peur, il était remonté et prêt à l'affronter, même si l'autre en face, ne lâchait pas le morceau.

« Mais pourquoi tu arrêtes pas de me coller ! » S'emporta Cloud assez rapidement, le regard courroucé.

« Hum parce que tu es un joli petit minet qui... »

« ! » Appela au loin une voix forte, Cloud chercha et leva les yeux dans la même direction que sa Némésis. Il vit alors plus loin une femme pulpeuse, aux cheveux gris et aux yeux...

Il ne voyait que les cheveux et la silhouette, que croyez-vous ? Que Cloud avaient des yeux bioniques ?

« QUOI ? » Gueula si fort Sephy que Cloud perdit l'ouïe quelques secondes.

« RENTRE A LA MAISON ? MAINTENANT ! »

« M'MAN NNNN ! » râla Sephy alors que sur le visage de Cloud se dessinait un sourire moqueur.

« Alors tu vas pas retrouver ta môman ? »

« On se reverra. » Promit Sephiroth alors que Cloud se marrait, la femme s'étant approchée d'un pas vif du bord de mer.

« Aller dépêche-toi ! »

« M'man je t'ai déjà dit, pas quand je me fais des potes ! »

« Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, jeune homme ! » Fit la femme en traînant son fils par l'oreille jusque chez eux sûrement.

Pendant ce temps, à moitié enfoui dans l'eau, Cloud jubilait. Finalement, il existait une justice qui sait. Il riait, sous l'eau et ça faisait des pitites bulles...

FLOSH !

Une vague venait de lui passer au dessus, rabattant tous ses cheveux sur l'avant du visage. Cloud, interdit, se redressa avant d'entendre des cris de panique.

« HIIII SADAKOOOOO ! » Hurlèrent des jeunes filles en sortant de l'eau.

« Non mais les gens sont tous fous ici... » Soupira Cloud en arquant un sourcil. Il décida donc de quitter la plage, s'excusant auprès de ses amis. Il fut accompagné de Sora et Riku qui voulaient rentrer eux aussi.

En réalité, Cloud avait surtout envie de passer un petit moment de câlin avec Dodu. Il arriva à la tente, il faisait un peu chaud mais ça allait. L'ombre des pins aidaient assez à ce que ça ne soit pas une fournaise. Il plongea sa main dans la valise, là où il le mettait d'habitude, fouillant un peu avant de constater qu'il n'était pas là...

Un peu inquiet, il se mit à fouiller un peu plus en profondeur, puis plus frénétiquement avant de se rappeler d'un détaille important.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! » Dit-il en tendant le bras pour prendre son sac de plage.

Il l'avait pris la veille par mégarde et il n'y avait pas touché depuis. C'est donc avec un petit sourire soulagé, que Cloud plongea sa main dans son sac qu'il venait d'ouvrir en grand. Il ne sentit rien de poilu... Okay, c'est pas grave, il est peut-être derrière les magazines !

Il y plongea la main et poussa un soupir identique à celui qu'on souffle post-wc. Il sortit Dodu, tout sourire et vit avec horreur que... C'était une peluche mais que ça n'était pas Dodu...

« Un... mog ? » Balbutia le blond qui laissa tomber la peluche avant de retourner complètement son sac, puis sa valise, faisant un boucan pas possible dans sa tente.

« Cloud qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Râla un peu Riku qui voulait lire tranquillement apparemment.

« Rien rien ! » beugla un peu fort Cloud comme réponse.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu !

« Nonnnnn... » Gémit Cloud qui sentit ses yeux le piquer, Dodu avait accompagné ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots et ses premières dents aussi...

Il voyait sa vie défiler avec son ami... Dodu... Il le voyait encore sourire malgré que la peluche n'eut pas de bouche... Rire à la fenêtre, en train de regarder le coucher de soleil, prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble...

Cloud réfléchit vraiment très fort pour se souvenir d'un moment où Dodu aurait pu être égaré. Il l'avait bien mis au fond du sac et puis il n'y avait pas de trou alors il n'y avait plus qu'une possibilité...

Dodu venait d'être Kidnappé !

Pris de panique, Cloud sortit de sa tente, prenant vite fait ses lunettes de soleil pour retourner à la plage sans un mot à ses amis. En route, il réfléchissait à ce qui avait pu se passer, en tentant de ne pas trop paniquer pour le moment car ça ne lui servirait à rien. Il devait le retrouver ! Dodu ne pouvait pas avoir été perdu, c'était impossible ! Il ne s'en remettrait pas. Surtout que ça serait en partie de sa faute, il l'avait emmené en cachette en vacances alors qu'il aurait pu le laisser sur le lit, chez ses parents... ! Même si la peluche lui aurait manquée, au moins, elle n'aurait pas été perdue !

Pendant qu'il marchait donc, il se souvint que la seule fois où il a laissé le sac, c'était quand Réno avait été seul avec les affaires. Il s'empressa donc de le chercher pour le trouver...

« Réno ! Faut que je te parle ! » Fit Cloud en arrivant près de son ami.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Où il est ? » Demanda Cloud assez vivement.

« Ou quoi ? »

« Fais pas semblant, je sais que c'est toi qui l'a pris ! » Lança Cloud qui perdait un peu son sang froid, il s'agissait de Dodu quoi !

« Mais de quoi tu me parles ? » Se mit-il à râler

Cloud le chopa à la chemise, il était prêt à tout pour retrouver sa peluche bien aimée.

« De... de la peluche ! Celle qui était dans mon sac ! » Fait Cloud qui se mit à secouer Réno comme un prunier.

« Mais j'en sais rien moi ! »

« C'est forcément toi ! Il n 'y a que toi qui est resté seul avec les affaires hier ! »

« Heu... Bah en fait, j'ai dû m'absenter car y a le parasol qui s'est envolé à un moment... » Confia Réno alors que Cloud le lâcha, atterré.

« Non tu... Tu mens ! » Fait Cloud alors qu'une petite fille passe entre eux en sautillant, Dodu dans ses bras. Elle choisit une glace au vendeur à côté et elle repart en sautillant.

Cloud lâcha Réno d'un coup et partit à la suite de la petite fille qui léchait sa glace avec gourmandise, la peluche dans les bras, risquant à tout moment de recevoir un bout de crème glacé.

« PE... ! Petite ! » Appela tout fort Cloud avant de se calmer comme il pouvait, restant très nerveux quand même. « Tu... Cette peluche, tu l'as eue où ? »

« Elle est à moi je l'ai trouvée ! » Répondit la petite bien fort, fixant Cloud bien dans les yeux.

« Je... Je crois qu'elle est à moi, en fait... Il... Sur l'étiquette il y a mes initiales et... » Commence Cloud qui se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes en voyant la glace manquer de peu dodu.

« Nan c'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Elle est à moi ! » Fait-elle alors en continuant de marcher, le blond se mettant à la suivre.

« Ecoute, sois gentille, rend la moi, c'est ma peluche. »

« Mais t'es trop vieux pour avoir une peluche ! »

Cloud sentit ses nerfs le lâcher, on ne lui volerait pas Dodu ! Surtout pas une petite effrontée menteuse ! Il attrapa la peluche et l'arracha des mains de la fillette. Elle le regarda, complètement choquée alors que le blond regarda l'étiquette.

« AH ! Tu vois ! Elle est à moi et... » commença Cloud alors qu'une grande ombre les recouvrait... Il vit d'abord des pieds aussi larges que des pneus, remontant les yeux pour voir deux cuisses gonflées aux hormones, puis, un slip bikini rouge qui pète, suivi de nombreux étages d'abdos, deux pectoraux aussi grands que les plaques d'une gazinière, puis, un large visage avec une barbe à la Barracuda comme dans l'Agence Tourisme.

« Papa ! » S'écria la petite fille. « Le monsieur il m'a volé mon doudou ! » Chouina la petite qui se mit à brailler de tout ses poumons en montrant Cloud du doigt.

(0)(())(())(0)(())(())(0) (0)(())(())(0)(())(())(0) (0)(())(())(0)(())(())(0)

Notes : Encore des notes ? Non mais elle arrête pas celle là... C'est pas grave, j'aime bien moi, ça me permet de rajouter des conneries, mouarf. En ce moment, je suis créative, ça le fait, ça avance bien... Vive le chômage.

Bref !

Bientôt un nouveau slash huhu, en plus de 'Le Héros c'est Sora' et 'Video Boy Leon' gnuk gnuk !

Chester.


	13. Chapitre 13 ::Guardian Angel::

**Titre** : Petit Cachotier

**Auteur** : Chester

**Disclaimer** : Bon alors, tous les persos sont à Square Enix on est d'accord hein.

Maintenant… j'ai emprunté « l'univers » alternatif de ma Tendre Flammula ! Parce que j'aime bien et que je trouve que c'était bien foutu, voilà.

**Genre** : Shounen Ai, Yaoi

**Playlist** : Guardian Angel - ? (cf playlist de cachotier)

Chapitre 13

Cloud était face au père de la petite qui lui avait volé Dodu jusque dans son sac de plage... Et la petite morveuse l'accusait maintenant de vouloir lui voler ce qui était à lui !

« Papa ! » S'écria la petite fille. « Le monsieur il m'a volé mon doudou ! » Chouina –t-elle en se mettant à brailler de tout ses poumons en montrant Cloud du doigt.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda l'homme de sa grosse voix.

« Heu je... Enfin et bien elle... Cette peluche est à moi et elle me l'a volée... enfin... prise dans mon sac hier et... » Balbutia Cloud.

« C'est PAS VRAI ! Je suis pas une voleuse ! » Couina la môme qui se fit gentiment caresser la tête par la main de son 'père' dont la main faisait trois fois sa tête.

L'homme à la peau sombre —opposé à celle de la petite— arracha sans pitié Dodu aux mains de Cloud.

« Vous devriez avoir honte, jeune homme. Que je vous y reprenne pas. » Fait l'homme.

« Mais... Mais... ! » S'opposa Cloud qui se figea quand il sentit la main de l'homme se poser sur sa tête...

Main qui englobait sans souci la tête du blond. Il se sentit être soulevé, puis tourné de l'autre côté, tournant maintenant le dos à la petite voleuse et au mec aux testostérones.

« Du vent, morveux ! »

Cloud les regarda, complètement abasourdi, Dodu dans les bras de la gamine qui se tourna vers lui et lui tira proprement la langue !

« Sale petite... Je vais... » Gronda Cloud qui se décida à ne pas abandonner ! Il la suivit avec le gros baraqué mais le père veillait au grain... Cloud tenta alors de retourner à sa tente, désespéré qu'il était, il comprenait que la petite avait sûrement fait un échange, le Mog n'était pas là par hasard après tout.

Elle avait dû faire une sorte d'échange en fait... Une fois la peluche en main, Cloud se dépêcha de retourner à la plage, prenant peur à chaque fois que Dodu soit plein de sable, que la petite bave dessus ou le mette à l'eau... Le sel l'abîmerait vraiment beaucoup ! Et puis le blond avait peur de perdre leur trace, quoique le maître nageur —le père de la gosse— était dur à manquer...

Il arriva à la plage et tenta, en vain, de montrer par A+B que la peluche Mog était à la gamine et que Dodu était bien à lui...

A la fin de la journée, Cloud était à bout de nerf, le soleil se couchait et il insista une dernière fois avant que l'homme nommé Barret ne le repousse de sa grosse main de la taille d'une pelle.

« Aow ! » Grogna le blond qui atterrit contre le torse de quelqu'un... Il leva les yeux et vit Squall... « S-Squall ! »

C'était mal barré ! Il allait devoir abandonner Dodu... Pour ne pas que son ami découvre la honteuse vérité.

Mais contre toute attente, Squall s'avança et prit le Mog que tenait Cloud pour aller voir Barret et la petite.

« Excusez-moi... Mais... On a trouvé cette peluche hier à la mer... » Commence-t-il de sa voix tranquille, il se tourne vers la petite Marlène. « C'est la tienne, pas vrai ? Tu sais... Mon ami tient beaucoup à cette peluche... C'est sa maman qui lui a offert. » Dit Squall, Cloud rougissait de honte mais pourtant, il ne fit rien pour intervenir.

« Tu veux bien lui rendre ? S'il vous plait. » Demanda Squall en regardant Barret aussi.

Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Marlène donna Dodu à Squall avant de récupérer son Mog.

« Désolée... Je savais pas que c'était ta maman qui te l'avait donnée... » Souffla-t-elle, apparemment un peu embêtée.

« hum... Désolé pour le dérangement alors... » Ajouta l'homme maître nageur sauveteur avec un petit slip rouge.

Il s'en alla, alors qu'un peu plus loin, Réno lui sauta à moitié dessus pour le bombarder de question, se trémoussant un peu à côté de lui.

Il venait de lui récupérer Dodu, sous ses yeux, comme un maître... Il savait pour lui, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Du coup, Cloud en fut extrêmement gêné et dans son embarras, même s'il était reconnaissant, il ne savait pas comment agir. Il s'assit sur le sable alors que Squall lui rendit sa peluche.

« Tu... tu dois avoir envie de te moquer de moi, tu peux rire, tu sais. » Fit Cloud qui boudait déjà d'avance.

« Pourquoi je me moquerais de toi ? » Fit Squall mais la réponse était plutôt évidente et le blond répondit par un haussement d'épaule et une moue qui respirait l'ironie.

« Parce que je... J'ai encore un doudou, c'est les gamins qui ont encore ce genre de truc... »

Il n'osait pas regarder Squall, de peur d'y voir un sourire moqueur, à la place, il serrait Dodu contre lui, les genoux repliés.

« C'est pas si grave... » Souffla le brun avec un petit sourire en coin qui posa une main réconfortante sur les épaules du blond.

« Tu te moques de moi ! » S'empressa de lui dire Cloud. « C'est pas drôle je... Je sais que c'est pour les bébés... pour les gamins mais... Mais... Mais je l'ai depuis que je suis tout petit alors... J'y tiens beaucoup... Je l'aime beaucoup. »

En entendant ces mots dans la bouche du blond, Squall ne put que s'adoucir un peu plus.

« Moi aussi, je l'aime beaucoup... ta peluche... »

« Dis... Squall... Tu as vraiment pas envie de te moquer de moi ? » questionna Cloud encore un peu anxieux.

« Non.. Tu es toujours Cloud... Même si tu as une peluche à qui tu fais des câlins... Et puis... je suis ton ami alors je n'ai pas envie de me moquer de toi. Je t'aime comme tu es, même avec une peluche. Je trouve ça mignon en fait. » Dit Squall qui ne lâchait pas Cloud des yeux, il rougissait un peu et c'était vraiment agréable à regarder.

D'ailleurs le blond aurait pu lui dire qu'il se moquait encore mais à la place, c'est autre chose qui lui échappa des lèvres.

« Merci... d'être si gentil avec moi. »

« C'est normal on est amis. »

Cloud secoua la tête.

« Non... Tu es toujours gentil avec moi... Même quand Zack m'embête... Même quand j'ai des soucis... Tu m'écoutes toujours... Même avec Rude, tu as été là. Tu ne t'es jamais moqué de moi. Tu as toujours... toujours été là pour moi en fait... »

Squall resta silencieux à ses paroles, attendant que Cloud continue.

« C'est pour ça... que je te dis merci... sincèrement... d'être toujours là. J'aimerais vraiment te rendre la pareille. » Confia Cloud qui releva ses yeux et tomba sur le visage toujours aussi sérieux de son ami.

Et pourtant, quelque chose était différent dans son expression.

« Tu t'en fais beaucoup trop... Tu sais. » Finit par dire Squall en ébouriffant les cheveux de Cloud, il esquissa un léger sourire.

Le blond se sentit rougir, sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur se serra... Il avait envie de voir encore Squall lui sourire.

« On devrait rentrer maintenant. » Souffla le brun qui avait l'intention de se lever mais Cloud posa sa main sur celle de Squall.

« Squall est-ce que... » Commença Cloud qui se ravisa, retirant sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Non rien ! » Fit Cloud qui ne perdit pas de temps pour se redresser, lui. « Allons-y ! »

Il prit Squall, le pressant pour rentrer, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui demande d'aller au bout de sa phrase.

Il voulait lui demander s'il plaisait à son ami...

Trop bizarre comme question... Et le blond avait préféré se taire. Il avait cependant un sentiment étrange qui était né ce soir là. Il voyait son ami différemment, il voulait que Squall continue d'être si gentil avec lui et surtout, qu'il ne le soit qu'avec lui.

Squall savait pour la peluche et il ne lui avait rien dit... Cloud avait très envie de se rapprocher de son ami et quand ils se couchèrent ce soir là, il garda Dodu près de lui et en évidence, entre les deux garçons.

Si Dodu avait été vivant, il en aurait pleuré d'émotion.

(0)(())(())(0)(())(())(0) (0)(())(())(0)(())(())(0) (0)(())(())(0)(())(())(0)

Notes : Ouf ! Dodu est rentré à la maison... Bon, ça se rapproche, Rude a servit de mèche et Squall c'est le détonateur XD !

Nan je déconne, j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Sinon, j'aime bien faire des jeu de mot, déformer les noms de marque ou de film même si c'est débile...

Merci de me lire, déjà presque 15 jour de vacances pour nos héros !

Chester.


	14. Chapitre 14 ::Kiss::

**Disclaimer** : Bon alors, tous les persos sont à Square Enix on est d'accord hein.

Maintenant… j'ai emprunté « l'univers » alternatif de ma Tendre Flammula ! Parce que j'aime bien et que je trouve que c'était bien foutu, voilà.

**Genre** : Yaoi, lemon !

**Playlist** : Kiss – Tom Jones

Chapitre 14

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le kidnapping de Dodu. Seul Squall était au courant et il gardait le secret... Cloud lui en était bien sûr reconnaissant et se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise et proche de son ami pour la peine.

Bien sûr, Rude avait encore tenté quelques approches, en vain, et bizarrement Cloud avait gagné de l'assurance de ce côté là et il sentait qu'il regardait un peu trop Squall par moment. Il était trop troublé et se posait plein de questions. Quant à Sephy, il était comme à son habitude en train de courir plusieurs lièvres, dont Cloud qu'il adorait emmerder à ce niveau là. Seulement Squall restait toujours assez... protecteur dans ce genre de moment.

Pour en revenir sur le questionnement intérieur de Cloud, il se demandait entre-autres si ses pensées n'étaient pas influencées par ses hormones, par le fait aussi, qu'il avait toujours admiré Squall. Après tout, il savait maintenant que ça ne le dérangeait pas avec un homme. Quoique... Il n'avait jamais essayé de contact plus intime, comme un baiser ou des caresses...

Ce qu'il savait —car c'était un rêve avéré— c'était que depuis, il se sentait pris de bouffées de chaleur le soir, quand il se couchait avec Squall.

Ils discutaient toujours un peu, tout bas pour ne pas que les autres les entendent et quand ils finissaient par s'arrêter pour dormir, Cloud se perdait alors dans son imagination. Des envies naissaient en lui, se voyant être contre Squall et il rougissait comme une tomate à coup sûr, se crispant sur lui même, tout en se traitant d'idiot.

Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps, ça ferait trop bizarre, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Et puis il se disait également qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié et que de toute façon, il était déjà trop idiot d'imaginer tout ça avec son ami car jamais il ne se produirait quelque chose !

Sans parler de son orientation sexuelle, il n'était sûr de rien, en fin de compte... C'est vrai, tant qu'on a pas essayé... on ne peut pas savoir, pas vrai ?

En tout cas, ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser et de se donner chaud tout seul en journée ! Un soir d'ailleurs... Ce soir là en fait, le groupe de jeunes avait décidé de se faire une soirée sur la plage, un peu plus loin, ils avaient pris duvets, couvertures, nourriture et tout ce qu'il fallait pour dormir sur place.

Une fois arrivés, ils allèrent d'abord se baigner un peu ! En revanche, pas de dessalage à l'eau douce ensuite... Mais peu importait après tout ! Cloud était un peu tendu, espérant secrètement dormir encore à côté de Squall, pouvoir se mettre à côté de lui sans que ça paraisse trop louche...

Cloud alla aider avec Axel, Riku et Zack à creuser un trou assez large pour y mettre le foyer du feu, histoire de ne pas foutre le feu aux alentours, quand même... Ils avaient même prévu des sceaux pour l'eau, au cas où.

Roxas avait amené sa guitare sèche pour l'occasion car il avait bien envie comme tout le monde de se faire quelques chansons au coin du feu le soir... En plus de l'alcool qu'avait amené Sephiroth avec Réno...

Bref, la soirée s'annonçait très bonne, le feu d'ailleurs, commençait à brûler gentiment ! Il y avait de quoi faire autour. Sora et Riku étaient partis chercher du bois en haut de la dune qui longeait la côte et donc la plage pour trouver de quoi alimenter leur feu de camp toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit.

Cloud se jura de ne pas trop abuser de la nourriture ni de l'alcool, histoire de ne pas être malade comme un chien et de réduire ses chances...

Ses chances de quoi d'ailleurs ? Il se sentait ridicule et pourtant il ne faisait rien pour changer ses envies. C'était très bien ainsi ! Cette petite excitation qui le prenait aux entrailles n'était pas si désagréable que ça à vrai dire, ça plaisait même à Cloud de se sentir comme ça. Après avoir fait un peu les andouilles sur la plage, quand le soleil commença à se coucher à l'horizon, ils se mirent à manger, riant, s'amusant et variant sur des dizaines de sujets différents. Quoi de plus normal ?

Par précaution, Cloud n'avait pas pris Dodu, la dernière expédition hors de la tente lui avait grandement suffit... D'ailleurs... à ce sujet...

Réno n'arrêtait pas de parler de Barret par ci, Barret par là, que son slip bikini était trop classe et que ça lui allait trop bien... Il bavait littéralement tel un chihuahua devant un os à moelle de bison.

Au passage... le slip était un peu petit...

« Hum trop bonne cette knacki ! » S'extasia Réno qui enfourna la malheureuse en trois bouchée.

Cloud détourna les yeux, surtout, ne penser à rien...

La nuit se mit à tomber et petit à petit, chacun enfila son sweat ou son gilet pour la nuit, chacun alla de son côté pour discuter, ou pour passer un peu de temps ensemble... Riku et Sora semblaient pris dans une conversation sérieuse près de la dune Quant à Axel et Roxas, ils s'étaient éloignés du groupe...

Les bouteilles également, commençaient à s'entasser... Et certains étaient bien allumés. Zack et Sephiroth chantaient de bon coeur, bras dessus bras dessous, et Cloud... Cloud avait de plus en plus chaud.

Il était avec les autres et il décida d'aller chercher son duvet... Squall le rejoignit et c'est là que Cloud découvrit avec horreur que son duvet était absent ! Déjà qu'il avait froid ! Alors si en plus il devait passer la nuit à se geler les fesses sur le sable froid...

Bizarrement, Sephiroth intervint presque aussitôt.

« Oh ! Tu as oublié ton duvet, quel dommage... Mais si tu veux, j'ai un duvet pour deux, je pourrai... Te laisser dormir avec moi... » Souffla Sephiroth.

« P... Pas question ! » S'emporta Cloud. « Je... Squall ? Tu.. ça t'embêterait... de partager et... » Commença Cloud un peu gêné.

« Non mais... Enfin c'est pas un deux places... C'est un une place et demie... »Dit le brun et Cloud se sentit vraiment gêné pour la peine...

Ça ferait trop bizarre pour ses amis qu'il préfère être serré comme une sardine alors qu'il pourrait être à l'aise avec Sephy... Mais c'était Sephy...

« Aha ! Très bien, comme ça, c'est décidé, merci Squall. » Fit Sephy avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions... D'ailleurs, Cloud le soupçonna d'être celui qui avait subtilisé son duvet.

Cloud ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

« Non merci ! Je préfère dormir avec Squall ! » Lança-t-il, l'alcool lui donnait des ailes. Il attrapa même la main de son ami et l'entraîna là où Squall avait mis son duvet... Bon certes.

Squall était pas le plus épais et Cloud non plus mais quand même !

« Excuse-moi, ça t'embête... Peut-être ? » Demanda quand même le blond en se mordant la lèvre.

« Non, non... Pas de souci t'en fais pas. » Dit Squall, apparemment, il avait l'air... de pas être trop stressé, en apparence.

En apparence... Car Squall savait que cette nuit serait très, très dure pour lui, dans tous les sens du terme. Il traîna un peu d'ailleurs pour se glisser dans le duvet, il devait être dans les 2h du matin, ils étaient un peu à l'écart. Cloud sentait les effets de l'alcool l'aider à être un peu plus dégourdi et il se sentait moins gêné pour la peine, ce qui n'était pas un mal.

Ou pas.

Cloud ferma la fermeture éclair assez haut pour qu'ils n'aient pas froid et aussi pour qu'ils puissent bouger un minimum sans ressembler à une chenille mutante.

« Ça va, tu es bien ? » Demanda Squall alors que Cloud faisait en sorte pour le moment de ne pas le toucher, il lui tournait le dos, le brun s'était mis à lui frotter un peu le bras histoire de le réchauffer un peu plus vite.

« Oui... J'ai moins froid, merci. » Souffla le blond qui était tout heureux d'être si proche de Squall !

Mais c'était loin d'être confortable d'être comme ça, collé contre l'extrémité du duvet... Du coup, il se colla carrément à Squall.

« Désolé mais... C'est vraiment pas confortable sinon, ça... ça te gêne pas ? »

Squall resta silencieux quelques secondes, sans doute avait-il fait une mini syncope entre temps.

« Pas vraiment... » Dit-il finalement, ça aurait été trop con de sa part de dire oui... Il ne rajouta cependant rien, Cloud pouvait sentir le souffle de son ami près de ses cheveux et Squall lui frottait toujours doucement le bras.

Un simple pantalon fin sur les jambes, Cloud sentait ses fesses contre le bassin de l'autre et il se mit à sentir aussi ce qui se passait dans le pantalon de Squall.

Dur de l'ignorer à vrai dire...

Son coeur semblait être sur le point d'imploser alors qu'il fallait se concentrer pour ne pas oublier de respirer. L'alcool et cette soudaine proximité donnait des bouffées de chaleur à Cloud qui n'arrivait pas à se décider pour agir... Il avait envie de sentir les mains de Squall être un peu plus aventureuses et il en rougissait un peu de honte. Il était clair qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'ouvrait la bouche de peur de briser ce moment.

Et puis ils ne voulaient pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux. Les voix de leurs amis semblaient être un peu lointaines, comme un bruit de fond, Cloud n'y faisait plus vraiment attention, trop concentré sur ce qu'il ressentait.

La main de Squall sembla finalement se décider au bout d'un moment à aller sur ses côtes, puis sa taille, toujours par-dessus le sweat. Mais le blond pouvait sentir la main à travers le tissu, se crispant légèrement sous la pression délicieuse qu'il ressentait.

Loin d'être un idiot, Squall pensait simplement que si Cloud ne disait rien malgré qu'il sente clairement son érection contre ses fesses, c'était que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Du coup il glissa sa main, sous le sweat, touchant la peau chaude de Cloud qu'il sentit frissonner.

« J'ai les mains trop froides ? » Murmura tout bas Squall qui chatouilla le cou de son ami avec son souffle.

« Ça va... »

C'est fou ce qu'il devenait économe en salive à cet instant, Cloud le découvrit mais il avait du mal à rassembler ses idées. Le cou dégagé de notre poussin finit par attirer les lèvres du brun qui ne tarda pas trop à y déposer un baiser chaud et humide tandis qu'il laissait sa main glisser plus amplement sur le torse de son ami. Il pouvait sentir la chair de poule parcourir la peau jusqu'à dresser les tétons qu'il effleura tout d'abord, préférant les caresses.

Ce qui était clair à ce moment là dans l'esprit de Cloud, c'était que Squall lui faisait un effet monstre, plus que Larxène et son baiser méduse. C'était le moment pour lui d'ailleurs... de vérifier ça jusqu'au bout. Il se tourna un peu quand il sentit les lèvres de son ami remonter plus rapidement près de sa mâchoire.

Il y eu un premier contact, doux et lent à la fois, marquant sensuellement les lèvres de l'autre. Cloud en perdit la tête et il répondit sans hésiter à la suite. Il laissa échapper un court soupir, à mi chemin entre le gémissement et le souffle de plaisir, collant un peu plus ses fesses contre le bassin de Squall qui ne manqua pas de grogner discrètement mais juste assez fort pour que Cloud l'entende.

Tout deux commençaient à avoir bien chaud dans le duvet et puis l'air de rien, les mouvements étaient vraiment limités... C'est pour ça aussi que Cloud restait dos à Squall, le contact était plus proche et puis sentir son ami bander contre lui ne le gênait pas franchement, au contraire.

Ses mains accrochées au duvet, il le serra davantage quand Squall se mit à le caresser plus bas. Le chaud lui monta aux joues, coupant le baiser pour laisser échapper un soupir d'excitation qu'il enterra bien vite contre le tissu. Il se colla un peu plus à son ami si c'était possible, emberlificotant ses jambes avec les siennes.

En réalité, Cloud comme Squall mourraient de chaud dans le duvet mais pour rien au monde ils ne seraient sortis de leur cachette. Cette proximité toute étroite était plus qu'appréciée, dans le fond. La chaleur des mains du brun tout comme la sienne alors qu'il se mit à onduler légèrement le bassin.

« Viens là... » Soupira Squall tout bas, le serrant un peu plus contre lui, Cloud s'accrochant encore davantage alors que le brun resserra sa main sur sa verge tendue d'être caressée ainsi. Le blond étouffait comme il pouvait ses gémissements, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas non plus tenir un rythme pareil pendant une éternité.

D'une main fébrile, Cloud réussi à glisser sa main derrière lui, au niveau du pantalon de Squall, saisie d'une fièvre sans nom, il attrapa le membre gonflé et dur qu'il mit face à ses fesses. Il en soupira d'anticipation, rougissant violemment quand il sentit Squall lui mordre le cou en donnant un cou de rein malgré lui, étouffant un grognement.

« Cloud c'est pas... raisonnable... »Murmura Squall alors que pour toute réponse, Cloud tendit les fesses. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains, ou plutôt les bouteilles... Et puis c'était si bon ! Comment pouvaient-ils s'arrêter là ?

« Sois gentil... » Soupira Cloud, rouge de gêne. « Je vais pas tenir... » Confia-t-il aussi au passage, complètement pris dans les affres du plaisir et de l'alcool.

Ça serait idiot de nier qu'il avait quand même peur... mais c'était Squall, alors il avait confiance. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui après tout.

Il sentit alors le gland humide de son ami contre son intimité, lui donnant une sensation vraiment très bizarre mais pas désagréable.

« laisse-toi faire... » Souffla tout doucement le brun qui glissa plutôt un doigt en lui, doucement mais sûrement, il se mit à le remuer et à mimer un mouvement de va et vient, mordillant en même temps la nuque de Cloud qui frémissait de plaisir, cette intrusion était étrange mais les sensations très agréable, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça... Les minutes lui semblèrent très longues surtout que pendant que Squall le fouillait, il débandait un peu... Jusqu'à ce qu'il insère un second doigt, son ami se mit à caresser un point qui le fit se tortiller un peu.

Le brun semblait vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait... Comme s'il avait répété ça pendant des semaines, il se remit à caresser le membre de Cloud qui ne tarda pas à étouffer à nouveaux ses gémissements, mourant littéralement de chaud.

Et puis enfin, les doigts le quittèrent et il s'en sentit plus ou moins soulagé... Mais les choses sérieuses allaient commencer maintenant.

« Cloud... »Soupira Squall, apparemment lui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et il se plaça avant de commencer à s'enfoncer.

Le gland, humide, ne fut pas vraiment un problème... Il suffit néanmoins pour couper complètement Cloud de tout ce qui se passait aux alentours. Il n'y avait plus que ce qui se passait dans ce duvet qui comptait.

Le blond tremblait un peu, il tendait aussi les fesses, comme si son corps savait naturellement ce qu'il fallait faire pour rendre la chose plus facile... Et puis Squall commença à forcer un peu avant de reculer, allant et venant doucement, très lentement pour s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque fois.

Inutile de préciser que cela lui demandait toute leur énergie pour ne pas crier, ne pas soupirer trop fort tout en essayant de ne pas jouir trop vite non plus. Après tout, ils étaient loin d'être seuls...

« Heyyyy Cloud ! » Fit alors un de leur ami, Zack... Cloud se figea car il s'approchait d'eux, Squall aussi se stoppa. Le blond ferma les yeux, rassemblant toute sa volonté pour faire mine de dormir profondément et donc d'avoir une mine détendue.

« Clouuuud ! Ah mince il dort ! » Fit Zack qui n'était plus qu'à un mètre... Mais comme si ça n'était pas assez dur, Squall reprit son chemin à ce moment là, apparemment pas du tout décidé à laisser du répit au blond... Il avait surtout profité du fait que Cloud s'était un peu détendu pour faire sa parade et s'enfoncer presque en entier en lui.

Cloud gémit, c'était trop, il remua un peu, voulant faire passer ça pour un rêve un peu agité, sentant sa verge palpiter, proche de l'orgasme.

« Mais tais-toi, laisse-les ! » Grogna Aerith qui alla chercher Zack pour l'entraîner plus loin, Cloud put à nouveau s'accrocher au duvet à s'en faire blanchir les jointures pendant que Squall se mettait à bouger pour de bon, lentement et il n'avait pas franchement beaucoup de recul, les mouvements étant limités dans leur 'cocon'.

Les mouvements s'intensifièrent et pendant que Squall lui prenait les reins, il se remit à le caresser plus vigoureusement, Cloud sentant dans son intimité que ça glissait plus facilement, sûrement que Squall s'était... un peu laissé aller, excité comme il était, ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'un peu de semence se soit échappée.

Ils n'étaient plus que soupirs étouffés et bruissement de tissu quand ce fut le moment... Squall se libéra en lui en un grognement étouffé à la perfection, tandis que Cloud jouissait dans la main de son ami et contre le tissu...

A bout de souffle, La tension descendit lentement chez les deux jeunes hommes, Squall se retirant doucement au bout d'un moment. Cloud sentit que ça coulait un peu et s'en sentit gêné... Il ne s'attarda pas trop non plus aux détails et aux questionnements. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était dormir contre Squall...

Jusqu'au lendemain où les affres de l'alcool auraient disparus...

**°(0)(()())° °(0)(()())° °(0)(()())° °(0)(()())° °(0)(()())° °(0)(()())° °(0)(()())° °(0)(()())°**

Notes :

Bon ba voilà, le lemon est enfin arrivé mdr ! J'espère que ça vous a plus... Je suis du genre à être franco, genre... Enfin merde quoi, quand on est dans ce genre de situation, on pense au basique, le reste c'est au placard... ! Le cerveau reptilien prend le dessus mdr XD !

Je suis pas super lyrique non plus... Je suis pas assez douée pour ça mdr... Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus, c'est pas fini pour l'histoire bien sûr... ! J'aime l'humour mais aussi ce qui est vrai, à savoir... Je veux dire, quand on fait du sport et qu'on est pas habitué, le lendemain, on a des courbatures, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... niéhéhéhé.

Chester.


	15. Chapitre 15 ::Dissappears::

**Titre** : Petit Cachotier

**Auteur** : Chester

**Disclaimer** : Bon alors, tous les persos sont à Square Enix on est d'accord hein.

Maintenant… j'ai emprunté « l'univers » alternatif de ma Tendre Flammula ! Parce que j'aime bien et que je trouve que c'était bien foutu, voilà.

**Genre** : Shounen Ai

**Playlist** : Dissappears [Dina D'Allesandro]

Chapitre 15

Le réveil était vraiment dur... C'était comme essayer de sortir des limbes... Petit à petit, il émergeait, Cloud retrouvait petit à petit les sensations. La chaleur était là, il se sentait collant et il avait vraiment trop chaud. Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il sentit le parfum de Squall tout en se rappelant petit à petit de la soirée et de ce qui s'était passé dans ce duvet où il se trouvait...

Il n'était plus sous l'effet de l'alcool... Plus dans l'effet romantique de la soirée... Là, il était emberlificoté dans les jambes de son ami, se sentant collant au niveau des cuisses et du ventre... Et plus bas... Ses fesses... ça semblait aller. Mais l'esprit, lui, se mit à paniquer... C'est tout honteux que le blondinet ouvrit le duvet dont la fermeture était heureusement de son côté.

Avec la discrétion d'un ninja, il tira doucement la fermeture éclair, bougeant un peu pour sortir du duvet. Et c'est là qu'il sentit... La douleur dans son intimité. Cloud plongea son visage dans le tissu qu'il serra à s'en faire mal alors que ça le lançait cruellement plus bas. Il se demanda même si ça ne saignait pas et s'inquiéta encore plus. Il était hors de question de rester ici et qu'on le voit comme ça ! Tout ce qu'il voulait là c'était fuir et heureusement ses amis étaient encore endormis.

Cloud alla à son vélo, retenant ses gémissements de douleur. Par contre... Il ne retenait pas franchement ses larmes, ça faisait vraiment mal ! Il attrapa le guidon de son vélo, ayant juste pris son sac à dos. Inutile de préciser que notre héros n'essaya même pas de chevaucher son vélo ! Il savait d'avance que ça serait impossible mais marcher aussi était vraiment douloureux. Il boitilla, couina, priant pour que ses amis dorment assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse trouver quoi faire.

Il l'avait fait avec son ami hier... Ils en avaient envie c'était certain mais... Mais est-ce que ça n'était pas une erreur ? Cloud s'était laissé aller mais maintenant il avait vraiment peur d'avoir tout foutu en l'air avec son ami. C'était allé trop vite ! Lui qui était encore hétéro au début des vacances, voilà que maintenant il avait été dépucelé par Squall. Il ne savait pas non plus comment agir, il n'oserait pas regarder son ami en face maintenant. Peut-être qu'il finirait au fond de la mer, après une terrible chute du haut d'une falaise, même s'il n'y en avait pas dans la région... Une fois arrivé, Cloud alla à la tente pour prendre quelques vêtements de rechange, il avait vraiment besoin de se laver.

Pas qu'il pensait que ce qu'il avait fait était 'sale', mais il ETAIT sale... Entre le vélo de la veille, la baignade sans se dessaler, la soirée, l'alcool et la nuit dans le duvet... C'était loin de sentir le magasin de parfum. Il y alla, taisant le plus discrètement possible ses couinements de douleurs. Il sentait que sa glissait... Il porta des doigts timides à son intimité, regardant rapidement pour y voir un peu de sang et aussi... des 'restes' à Squall. Il pâlit un peu, il avait envie de pleurer et aussi de coller une droite à son ami. Non mais franchement ! Quelle idée il avait eu ! Du coup, il alla à la pharmacie, comme il pu et demanda de la crème, tant bien que mal... Il pu compter sur la discrétion de la jeune femme ce qu'il apprécia grandement. Il avait déjà dû surmonter sa honte d'aller chercher ça mais il avait trop mal et surtout trop peur d'être abimé. Il s'en mit, non sans mal mais ça lui fit quand même du bien. Il avait envie de dormir un peu dans sa tente et de faire un gros câlin à Dodu. Cloud pensa avec ironie qu'au moins il était sûr que son ami était homo... !

Il ne resta pas longtemps à faire un câlin à Dodu, il ne voulait pas croiser ses amis, car il savait qu'ils lui poseraient des tas de questions comme 'pourquoi t'es parti ? » ou encore « Tu as pas l'air bien. ».

Il ne voulait pas y répondre, du coup, il laissa quand même un petit mot avant de partir, voulant se trouver un petit coin tranquille avant de rentrer au campement. Il alla à l'accueil du camping pour la peine et demanda une brochure pour visiter un petit coin apparemment tranquille, facilement accessible à vélo...

Bon bah ça serait à pied en s'appuyant sur le vélo ! C'est donc avec courage qu'il débuta son périple pour une plage inconnue... Une petite crique apparemment tranquille. Une larme silencieuse coula alors qu'il se tourna pour regarder le camping...

« Pardon les amis... » Souffla-t-il.

Et en effet, pendant ce temps là, ses amis s'étaient réveillés et le cherchaient partout. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentrés à leur tente après que Kairi l'ait suggéré, qu'ils trouvèrent sur la table le mot de leur ami qui s'excusait d'être partit et qu'il rentrerait en fin de journée. Zack donna quelques directives avant que la jeune femme ne le rappelle à l'ordre.

« Mais tu vas te calmer un peu oui ? » Fit Aerith les poings sur les hanches. « Il a juste besoin d'être un peu seul. »

« Humph ! » Ronfla Zack piqué dans son enthousiasme, pour une fois qu'il y avait de l'animation...

Sans se démonter, il chopa Sephiroth par le short alors qu'il roucoulait avec deux filles inconnues.

« Toi tu vas venir avec moi ! » Fit le brun au gris alors qu'il le traîna dans le camping pour tenter de retrouver le blondinet.

Squall de son côté ? Il déprimait bien sûr et il avait un bel œil au beurre noir qui commençait à fleurir autour de son oeil, mordant un peu sur l'os de sa joue.

Revenons à Cloud.

Il transpirait à grosse goutte dans la côte qu'il était en train de gravir, les grillons l'accompagnant de leur Ksss ksss ksss régional. Ah c'était si dur ! Il s'essuya le front alors qu'un petit couple de vieux le dépassait tranquillement à vélo pendant qu'il en bavait. Malgré la crème, il avait quand même bougrement mal et pleurnichait toujours quand même un peu entre sa sueur.

Il repensa à sa nuit, en fait, il ne pensait qu'à Squall et à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué franchement ? Allumer comme ça son ami, c'était vraiment pas ressemblant à Cloud. Bon il avait un peu bu, d'accord mais bon là quand même... Quand même quoi ! Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de rechigner à l'idée d'être amoureux d'un mec, d'être homo ou bi, voilà qu'il s'envoyait en l'air la première nuit passée dans le duvet avec un de ses meilleurs amis.

Alors qu'il ruminait, Cloud arriva à la dite plage... Il faisait chaud et il alla rapidement se mettre à l'eau. En effet, il n'y avait personne dans le coin comme lui avait promis le gars du camping qui en fait vivait ici à l'année. Pendant qu'il était dans l'eau (qui d'ailleurs lui faisait un bien fou à l'intimité), il se demanda comment il allait faire pour affronter ses amis... Et surtout Squall en fait... ça serait franchement dur.

Cloud resta un moment comme ça, à hésiter, à couiner, à passer du sourire béat au suicidaire... Il se posait des tas de questions, bien sûr... Il se pensait à l'abri, bien tranquille, quand une voix le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Ah ! Ah ! Voilà ses affaires ! » Fanfaronna Zack pendant que Cloud partait se planquer derrière les roseaux. »Cloud ! Je sais que t'es là sorts de ta cachette ! »

Comment Diable avait-il fait pour le retrouver ? Cloud se fit plus petit et pria pour que Zack le laisse tranquille.

« Cloud aller... Je sais que t'es là ! Tu vas pas faire ton ermite toute la journée quand même... En plus tout le monde s'est inquiété. » Dit-il alors que Cloud finit par choisir de se montrer... Il ne pouvait rien faire contre l'entêtement du brun après tout.

« Quoi...? » Demanda le blond qui resta dans l'eau, au moins, il n'avait pas trop mal...

Zack, les poings sur ses hanches, se détendit et lui offrit un petit sourire. Celui dont il avait le secret, comme Sora. Il poussa un soupir soulagé apparemment et s'approcha de lui même pour entrer dans l'eau et s'y assoir. A le voir de plus près, il avait pas mal transpiré lui aussi, comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Cloud.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? Hey c'est toi qui est parti sans rien dire à personne...! » Rappela le brun ce qui fit grogner l'autre. « Blague à part... Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Squall, hein ? »

Cloud rougit brutalement malgré lui, il espérait n'avoir pas fait trop de bruit et se demandait si Zack savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé.

« Pas besoin d'être Phoenix Wright pour le deviner. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Laisse tomber... Bref... Toi et Squall, tous les deux, tout seuls dans un duvet, c'était obligé qu'il passe à l'action ! »

« quoi comment ça ? » Fit Cloud.

« Deux jeunes hommes en pleine puberté... ! C'était obligé... Il t'a enfermé dans ce duvet à des fins inavouables... Il s'est collé à toi et bien sûr la fermeture était de l'autre côté, tu n'avais aucun échappatoire... Il t'a séquestré puis bâillonneé pour te faire ces choses ! Il a sorti une chose gluante et puis ça s'est produit, le coït... Le... »

SBAF !

« Mais tu vas arrêter de délirer ! Il m'a jamais forcé ! C'est moi qui ai demandé à dormir avec lui car Sephiroth m'avait piqué mon duvet pour que je dorme avec lui ! Du coup j'ai préféré dormir avec Squall ! Et il ne m'a pas bâillonné il m'a embrassé ! Ensuite il n'a rien sortit de 'gluant' ! Et la fermeture était de mon côté... » Termina le blond dans un souffle tandis que Zack frottait sa bosse naissante sur la tête...

« Alors, t'étais bien consentant... ? »

« Hmm... Pfff... T'es chiant... ça te regarde pas... » Ronchonna le blond.

« Oups. »

« ça veut dire quoi ce oups ? »

« Oh rien d'important ! » Répliqua rapidement Zack. « Mais... hum alors... Enfin pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? »

Cloud poussa un soupir et se mit à jouer avec le sable sous l'eau qu'il sortait pour voir couler entre ses mains. Il se mordit la lèvre et se concentra sur un roseau beaucoup plus intéressant...

« Parce que j'ai peur... T'es marrant toi... On est amis, c'est pas facile et puis... Enfin c'est allé un peu vite et puis si ça se trouve il regrette et... »

« Il regrette pas. » Assura Zack qui avait retrouvé son sérieux (et la bosse s'était mystérieusement résorbée), il posa aussi sa main sur le dos de son ami. « Tu peux me croire, il regrette pas... Enfin il aurait sans préféré y aller plus en douceur et te voir le matin au réveil je pense mais bon... »

« Attend deux secondes là... ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? » Demanda Cloud dont le cœur se mettait à battre la chamade.

« Ahlala... Tu t'es vraiment rendu compte de rien hein ? Il est pas né celui qui te fera changer, je sais pas comment il a fait pour tenir... »

« Mais arrête de parler en charade là ! Explique-moi ! » S'emporta Cloud, il n'en pouvait plus qu'on le mette comme ça à l'écart, pourquoi on ne lui expliquait jamais rien ?

« Cloud... Ya des trucs qu'on peut pas dire... Tu vois, même si on sait des choses parfois, il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut le dire... C'est comme ça. Aller, fais pas la tête... Reviens avec moi, c'est pas pareil quand t'es pas là. Et puis je dois aller m'excuser et toi t'expliquer...»

Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, Cloud finit par sourire un peu mais tout de même, il avait envie de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Je sais pas si je suis prêt à revoir Squall... A le regarder en face... » Avoua Cloud.

« Tu sais, l'amour c'est comme le cheval, quand tu te casses la gueule, faut remonter tout de suite. Faut que tu ailles le voir que vous vous expliquiez tu sais... Je pense que ça serait une bonne chose. Ça servirait à rien de le repousser à plus tard.»

« Ouais, t'as sans doute raison mais à appliquer... ça va être une autre paire de manche... Et puis... On est amis avant tout... »Fit Cloud qui se gratta la tête, pensif.

« Oui, des amis qui se sautent dessus dans un duvet entourés de leurs potes... »

« T'es super chiant, quand tu t'y mets. »

« Aller fais pas ta chochotte ! » Répliqua Zack qui donna une claque sur les fesses du blond qui couina de douleur et rétorqua avec un revers de phalanges sur la joue du brun.


	16. Chapitre 16 ::My Life sucks without::

**Titre** : Petit Cachotier

**Auteur** : Chester

**Disclaimer** : Bon alors, tous les persos sont à Square Enix on est d'accord hein.

Maintenant… j'ai emprunté « l'univers » alternatif de ma Tendre Flammula ! Parce que j'aime bien et que je trouve que c'était bien foutu, voilà.

**Genre** : Yaoi, lemon !

**Playlist** : Glee Cast – My Life would suck without you

Chapitre 16

Il avait encore mal, quand il est rentré... Mais il avait fait un détour par les toilettes pour se remettre un peu de crème, ça le soulageait drôlement quand même. Dommage que ça ne calme pas non plus les pulsations de son cœur qui ne semblait pas prêt à ralentir le rythme. Une fois arrivé à leur 'petit coin' du camping, Zack laissa Cloud tranquille alors que les autres l'accueillaient en lui demandant si ça allait. Mais Squall était absent apparemment... Et tout aussi contradictoire que cela puisse paraître, il en était un peu déçu. Malgré la trouille qu'il avait de le revoir, il aurait préféré qu'il soit là.

Il décida d'aller dans sa tente pour se reposer un peu de sa nuit et de sa journée, il avait un gros coup de barre là... Il se cala sur la couette et frissonna malgré la chaleur, s'emparant de Dodu qui avait quand même pas mal perdu de son odeur, mais il demeurait encore quelques zones... Il se planqua un peu pour ça, fermant les yeux et se laissa aller pour dormir. Il en avait vraiment besoin, d'avoir Dodu comme ça le rassurait beaucoup... Il avait besoin de cette drogue pour se calmer rapidement et être apaisé.

Le sommeil finit par s'emparer de lui pour une bonne heure, ses amis le laissant tranquille pour une fois, même Sephy et même Zack lui fichèrent la paix. A son réveil, il décida de chercher Squall... Mais personne ne savait où il était. Il fallait le trouver après tout, car Zack avait raison pour une fois et ils devaient parler tous les deux. Malgré son mal de fesses, il marchait à son rythme pour trouver celui qui lui avait volé sa virginité !

Quand enfin il le trouva, il avait quand même bien envie de lui coller une tape sur la tête pour l'avoir fait autant marcher alors qu'il avait quand même super mal ! D'ailleurs il ne savait pas vraiment s'il se laisserait faire de nouveau un jour... Et puis quand il vit la mine qu'affichait son ami, il renonça pour le moment à lui faire des reproches, surtout qu'il avait un joli oeil au beurre noir.

_Salut... Souffla Cloud pour faire part de sa présence, se massant la nuque, mal à l'aise.

_Oh Cloud... Fit Squall qui releva les yeux pour les baisser aussitôt, il avait honte, apparemment. _Tu... ça va ? Demanda-t-il maladroitement.

_Bof... et toi ?

_Pareil.

Un silence s'en suivit, Cloud tentait d'être le plus détendu possible mais c'était franchement dur. Le blondinet réussit à s'assoir à côté de son ami, sur le banc derrière un mur joliment tagué. Il avait, derrière des tas de bestioles bizarres, un arc-en-ciel qui partait d'un nuage, des fleurs, des chats, des chiens et autres animaux, une jeune fille et un dauphin rose qui sortait d'une mer d'étoiles.

Un peu plus loin, le soleil commençait sa descente pour se coucher dans l'Océan.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Finit par demander Cloud à Squall, montrant l'oeil au beurre noir.

_Quoi ? Oh... ça. Fit le brun qui grimaça un peu. C'est rien... Enfin disons que je l'ai pas volé... » Dit-il en relevant les yeux sur Cloud.

Il reprit un court instant après.

_Hm... Tu sais... Je comprendrais... si tu étais en colère contre moi..., Souffla Squall qui lia ses doigts. Je comprendrais... Que tu veuilles plus me voir.

Sa dernière phrase tira un soupir à Cloud.

_Je t'en veux pas... Disons que c'est... plutôt confus dans ma tête... Et j'ai trouvé ça... plutôt... très douloureux en fait, je suis pas sûr que je me laisserai toucher encore, Dit-il alors que Squall le regardait à présent vraiment inquiet. Enfin je veux dire... On est amis, toi et moi et... Enfin hier, j'avais un coup dans le nez et…

_Oui je sais... J'en ai profité, je suis désolé...

_C'est pas ton genre... Pourquoi... T'as pas résisté ? Demanda Cloud qui voulait savoir après tout, même s'il était affreusement gêné.

_Parce que... Tu étais collé à moi... Rappela Squall qui fit une moue boudeuse à Cloud, plissant un peu les yeux.

La conversation allait être longue...

_Zack m'a dit que tu ne pourrais pas regretter. Pourquoi ?

_Quoi ? Mais je regrette ! Fit Squall un peu trop spontanément et le blond sentit son coeur se serrer à cette réponse.

Alors c'était ça ? Une erreur de A à Z... Foutues hormones... Cloud ne savait plus où se mettre... Déjà qu'il acceptait d'être homo et en plus attiré par son ami, voilà que ce dernier lui sortait que tout ça, ce n'était qu'une farce.

_Si tu regrettes tellement, c'est pas grave, on a qu'à oublier. Fit Cloud d'un ton abrupte, se sentant idiot...

Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur son short et son regard se fixa de manière butée sur le sol. Quel imbécile ! Lui comme Squall... Comment ils pourraient oublier ça franchement ? Il venait d'avoir son tout premier rapport avec son pote et en plus, c'était un mec ! Et l'autre disait limite que c'était une erreur... Son ami qui était homo ! Gay ! Pédé ! C'était une tapette, une tantouse une...

Cloud se mordit la lèvre, son coeur serrait terriblement fort. Il était quoi pour son ami ? Un cul ? C'est tout alors ?

_ça va être dur à oublier... Soupira Squall ce qui interrompit les pensées du blond qui se crispa encore un peu même si ça le rassura légèrement.

La main du brun vint se glisser timidement sur celle du blond, doucement, sans un mot. Le silence dura, Cloud ne comprenait pas vraiment. Apparemment, Squall hésitait à parler.

_Tu devrais me dire vite ce que t'as à me dire parce que dans 10 secondes je me tire..., lâcha Cloud, du tac au tac, il était vexé, il se sentait pas super, là, surtout qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait plaire à Squall ? C'était chose faite... Il l'avait allumé et son ami n'avait pas vraiment perdu de temps !

_Je suis amoureux de toi.

La nouvelle tomba comme une bombe de silence. Alors c'était ça ? Il pensait vraiment ça... Cloud se tourna vers son ami et lâcha sans plus réfléchir.

_T'es vraiment pas sympa de te moquer !

Il arracha sa main à celle de Squall et se leva, il ne savait pas où se mettre mais il allait bien trouver un endroit où se planquer, car là tout de suite maintenant, il était incapable de réfléchir. Il eut juste le temps de voir au loin la dune, le soleil qui se couchait sur la mer scintillante qu'il fut happé en arrière.

Squall l'avait attrapé par le poignet, à la vitesse de l'éclair et le tira à lui. Comme dans un mouvement de valse, Cloud s'était retrouvé face à son ami qui avait déjà capturé les lèvres du blond. Collé à lui, Cloud ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop étonné de ce qui était en train de se passer...

Il sentait le bras de Squall autour de sa taille qui le tenait plutôt fermement, comme s'il avait peur que le blond s'échappe et il avait bien raison.

_Arrête ! S'écria finalement Cloud qui repoussa Squall, il était déconfit, carrément paumé en fait et il détestait être comme ça... Il vit le regard du brun et il ne put pas en voir plus... Il tourna les talons et fila comme une flèche pour le fuir. Il ne regarda pas derrière lui et couru assez loin sur la route, s'enfonçant un peu dans la forêt de pins pour y être seul.

Il s'assit dans un coin, de façon à être invisible et ramena ses genoux à lui, la tête enfouie dedans. Il pleura un coup... fallait que ça sorte après tout à un moment, la journée avait été longue. Il avait mal au cul, les aiguilles de pins lui piquaient un peu les fesses.

Il pouvait sentir cette odeur un peu épicée qui provenait des arbres et de la forêt, le sol, mélange de terre et de sable, donnait cette petite touche d'odeur vacancière.

Mais ça ne consolait pas Cloud... Pas vraiment non. C'était quoi ce délire ? Il se fichait pas mal de Larxène au final, et là, avec son ami, il avait suffi d'une nuit pour le mettre dans un état pas possible.

Squall, amoureux de lui ? Et il l'avait encore embrassé... Après avoir dit qu'il regrettait ! Poussin ferma les yeux assez fort jusqu'à voir des petites lumières derrière ses paupières, reniflant un coup avant de regarder sans voir ce qui l'entourait.

On aurait dit qu'il portait le poids du monde sur les épaules... Il réfléchissait juste... A beaucoup de chose... A Squall : il commençait à voir maintenant, tous ces petits regards, les réactions qui prenaient maintenant tous leurs sens tout comme les paroles de Zack...

Il s'en voulait... Il s'en voulait aussi d'avoir planté Squall tout à l'heure, il avait dû le foutre plus que mal à l'aise et il avait aussi dû beaucoup le blesser... Doucement, il se calma, il lui en voulait quand même toujours... Le brun était loin d'être parfait dans un sens mais Cloud savait qu'il était loin d'être mal intentionné.

Il resta un moment comme ça, puis reçut un texto de Roxas qui lui demandait où il s'était encore barré... Cloud lui répondit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il rentrerait dans la soirée... Ce qu'il fit... Il erra, voulant rentrer le plus tard possible pour éviter tous ses amis et surtout Squall. Il était épuisé, fatigué par la journée.

Quand il arriva, il n'y avait personne près de leur tente, sans doute étaient-ils en ville... Cloud envoya un texto pour prévenir son frère qu'il était rentré et qu'il se couchait tout de suite, histoire de les rassurer. Il se mit dans sa 'chambre' où le parfum de Squall était mêlé au sien. Mais le sommeil avait vraiment du mal à venir alors il se décala un peu et enfonça à moitié son nez dans l'oreiller de son ami pour y sentir son parfum. Ça sentait lui… Et ça lui rappela ce parfum quand lui-même l'avait embrassé et qu'ils… Un frisson parcourut son corps entier et le blond se sentit rougir en constatant qu'il était excité rien que par le parfum de son ami, et il rougit deux fois plus en se souvenant de la déclaration.

Horriblement gêné, il l'avait envoyé chier comme une merde… Et ce soir encore, il fuyait alors qu'il en avait conscience, pathétique… C'était pathétique… Et c'est en se lamentant sur son sort qu'il glissa une main entre ses jambes, un peu hésitant, se demandant… Essayant de se rappeler comment Squall avait fait. Alors que son souffle commençait à s'écourter un peu, un zip sonore se fit entendre, deux rires…

Cloud retint son souffle, se faisant fantôme alors qu'il reconnaissait la voix de deux de ses amis… Zack et…

_T'es pressé c'est moi qui te mets dans cet état…

Une voix taquine, un peu moqueuse et un petit poil hautain… Riku… Les paroles firent rapidement place à des soupirs plus profonds et plus explicites, agrémentés de froufroutement de tissu synthétique typique aux tentes et aux duvets. Quelle merde… Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, une autre personne entra et alla directement ouvrir la partie où le blondinet se trouvait. Il s'attendait à voir Squall apparaître mais ce fut une silhouette plus grande, voutée, un peu plus carrée d'épaules et une voix plus grave…

_Tiens… je savais que je te trouverais là…

_Se… Sephy qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il avait chuchoté, comme pour ne pas se faire prendre la main sur son objet de tous les plaisirs, planqué entre les deux duvets ouvert. Paniquant un peu, Cloud se redressa légèrement alors que l'autre refermait derrière lui pour ensuite se rapprocher.

_Tu veux quoi ? Sors de là !

_Oh pas grand-chose enfin…

Sans hésitation, le gris faufila sa main sous la couette pour la poser en plein sur l'entrejambe déjà échauffée du blond qui se mordit la lèvre.

_Alors c'est dans cet état que tu te mets quand t'as le nez dans l'oreiller de ton pote qui vient de te déflorer, t'es un petit pervers en fait.

Vexé, Cloud vira la main, rouge comme une tomate et il le poussa assez brusquement, chose qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas dû faire. La seconde suivante, Sephy avait fondu sur lui, le plaquant contre le matelas et étouffa ses protestations par ses lèvres. Cloud essaya de se débattre comme un beau diable alors qu'il entendait les deux autres à côté en train de faire des galipettes apparemment très plaisantes… Mais ces abrutis ne l'entendaient donc pas ? En plus d'être cons, ils étaient sourds comme des pots ! Ou alors il pensait que c'était Squall ? Ah bordel ! Cloud fulminait de rage d'autant plus que les caresses forcés de Sephy ne laissait pas son corps de marbre même s'il avait encore mal au derrière.

Personne ne l'entendrait ? Il n'osait pas crier, fierté d'homme à la con… Par contre, il ne lésinait pas sur les coups mais Sephy finit par lui tirer un gémissement que Cloud étouffa.

_P'tain lâche moi !

_J'ai pas envie de te lâcher… De toute façon tu t'en fous de lui, non ?

Les paroles de Sephiroth lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide.

_Tu lui a foutu une veste. J'ai presque de la peine pour lui.

Le poing partit.

_T'as pas le droit de parler de lui comme ça !

Cloud était fou de rage mais il s'en voulait surtout à lui… Son cœur faisait des bons, il avait hésité, un peu trop longtemps sans doute et si ça avait suffi, le surfeur serait bien repartit, mais Sephy, on ne lui disait pas non. Il chargea de plus belle et c'est à ce moment-là que le zip de la tente s'ouvrit brusquement…

Cloud put reconnaître la silhouette de Squall… Merde… Merde… Il allait sûrement se faire des film, surtout qu'ils étaient dans une position qui laissaient peu de place à l'imagination… Malgré la pénombre, Cloud arriva à voir un peu l'expression déconfite de son ami face à la scène, ça allait être foutu… Totalement foutu.


	17. Chapitre 17 ::Hightway to Hell::

**Titre** : Petit Cachotier

**Auteur** : Chester

**Disclaimer** : les habituels, square enix blablabla.

Et l'univers alternatif à Flammula

**Genre** : Yaoi

**Playlist** : AC/DC - Hightway to Hell

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Il se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la tente et les grands yeux bleus de Cloud fixaient Squall que Sephiroth n'avait pas vu, pas encore... Il s'écoula une fraction de seconde durant laquelle le blondinet se dit que tout serait terminé et qu'il finirait en pâture à ce grand malade aux cheveux gris.

Mais contre toute attente, Squall abattu sa main sur le col de la chemise de Sephiroth et le tira en arrière. Les yeux ronds comme des billes, Cloud resta un court instant hébété, seul et débraillé avant de sortir comme une fusée de la tente en entendant les premiers grognements.

Une fois la tête sortie de la tente, les deux jeunes hommes étaient en train de se battre à coup de poing. Squall était méconnaissable et même s'il faisait assez sombre, le blond pu voir tous les muscles tendus de son ami se déployer pour s'abattre sur la figure de Sephiroth qui répondait avec la même envie de casser la gueule à l'autre.

_Mais arrêtez vous êtes malades ou quoi ? s'égosilla Cloud alors que Squall venait de plaquer Sephiroth sur la table pour lui filer un autre coup.

_Espèce de connard !

_Tu vas le regretter ! gronda Sephiroth d'un air mauvais avant de carrément donner un coup à la tempe du brun qui fut sonné un instant.

Il chancela un peu, tandis que Sephy en profita pour le choper au col et se redresser. Cloud débarqua à ce moment entre les deux et tenta de les séparer comme il put, parmi les jurons qui fleurissaient joyeusement sur les lèvres de ses deux amis. Des objets volèrent, Cloud termina sur le cul alors que Zack et Riku décidaient enfin de montrer le bout de leur nez. Dans ce raffut sans nom, les voisins commençaient à approcher alors que Cloud ne voyait rien, tout ça le dépassait. Il se disait juste que les deux autres étaient cinglés et qu'ils allaient s'entretuer... Toute chose devenait une arme, aussi, après que Sephiroth ait écrasé une moitié de melon dans la face de Squall, il se prit à son tour le reste de tarte aux pommes que le gentil petit couple voisin leur avait fait.

Zack et Riku tentèrent à leur tour de les séparer et ça ne fut pas sans mal, chacun des deux se prirent un coup, les deux autres semblaient être devenus de vrais furies.

Sans réfléchir, Cloud alla en courant chercher carrément le petit extincteur qu'il avait dans le coffre d'une des voitures et quand il revint armé, ce fut pour asperger les deux autres de la mousse.

_MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT !

Cloud était furieux lui aussi et il les assassinat du regard, sous les sourcils arqués de Riku et Zack qui le regardait la mâchoire au sol. Le blond ne s'arrêta pas là et poussa Sephiroth pour l'écarter de Squall et se mit entre les deux. Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent, aux grands maux les grands remèdes, comme on dit

Toujours l'extincteur en main, il était aussi essoufflé que les deux autres et prit une inspiration pour les houspiller.

_Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend à tous les deux ?

Cloud les engueulait, littéralement.

_Vous êtes complètement malades ou quoi ?

La scène en place public, Squall d'ailleurs, ne semblait pas voir le petit attroupement qui s'était fait autour d'eux et qui murmuraient. Le brun fixa un instant Cloud dans les yeux, l'autre le regardait d'un air de reproche et il finit par serrer les dents et par lui tourner le dos dans l'intention de partir.

_Squall reste là !

Cloud venait de lui attraper le bras mais le brun s'arracha de l'étreinte assez brusquement.

_C'est bon lâche moi !

Une claque... C'était ce que Cloud venait de se prendre en pleine tronche avec des paroles pareilles et vu le regard que venait de lui lancer son ami, il déglutit, trop surprit pour réagir sur le coup. Il serra les dents et vexé comme un poux, finit pas lui répliquer aussi.

_Tu fais chier !

Mais aller savoir, Cloud ne su pas pourquoi répondre aussi sèchement que Squall l'avait fait avec lui ne lui fit pas beaucoup de bien et il se sentit même encore moins bien qu'avant. Le brun ne se retourna même pas et poussa un peu deux ou trois personnes qui étaient sur son chemin. Pendant ce temps là, Sephiroth s'était assis sur le banc de la table en bois et ruminait dans son coin avec Riku qui semblait le regarder et lui parler avec un certain amusement affiché sur le visage.

_Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

ça c'était Zack qui s'était approché du blondinet qui releva les yeux sur son ami.

_Je... J'en sais rien !

Zack resta silencieux à son tour mais il ne se démonta pas et s'approcha du blond qui semblait à la fois excédé et anxieux.

_C'était Sephy avec toi ? Dans la tente... ?

_Oui...

_Tu devrais aller retrouver Squall, j'crois vraiment qu'ils faut que vous vous parliez sérieusement tous les deux.

_J'ai pas envie ! Il me gonfle ! C'est quoi leur problème sérieux hein ?

Rarement dans un état de rage pareil, Zack observait son ami d'un air étonné, et le brun se massa la nuque ouvrant la bouche pour calmer le blond.

_C'est lui qui vient de m'envoyer chier alors que j'ai pris sa défense face à l'autre con là-bas !

Il désigna d'un doigt accusateur Sephiroth toujours assit à la table, grognant pour toute réponse.

_Cloud… Calmes toi.

_Que j'me calme ? Avec un qui essaye de me sauter dessus comme si j'étais un morceau de viande et l'autre qui m'envoie paître ? Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Moi j'rends les armes.

Il s'écarta d'un pas avant de faire demi-tour pour s'éloigner, et passa à côté de Larxène et de Reno qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

_Vous foutez moi la paix !

_Mais on a rien dit…

Pas la peine d'essayer de le raisonner, il était en rage, il ne pensait qu'à ce qui venait de se passer et à l'inquiétude qui avait laissé place à la colère. Pourquoi Squall l'avait envoyer chier comme ça ? Il s'en foutait, il était juste en colère. Rageux, le blondinet avançait d'un pas raide et presque militaire pour arriver dans la petite ville, soufflant comme une locomotive. Ah elles étaient belles les vacances. Lui qui pensait que ça ne serait que la plage, la mer et le soleil, voilà que ça se transformait en mauvaise série amoureuse pour grand-mère.

Encore une fois il se retrouvait isolé et seul, à ruminer… Appuyé sur le rebord en béton, là même ou Larxène lui avait nettoyé les amygdales, il laissa son regard se perdre, la tête dans les mains. C'était quoi leur problème ? Rien ne pouvait se passer simplement ? Entre Squall qui lui avait offert une démarche de cowboy et Sephy qui lui sautait dessus en le traitant presque comme une catin… ça allait trop loin pour Cloud… Surtout que Squall semblait lui faire la gueule, c'était la meilleure. Et c'était pas parce que ce dernier était sans doute possiblement amoureux de lui que ça lui donnait raison d'agir comme ça.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la personne qui s'était posé non loin de lui. Cloud ne le remarqua que lorsque ce dernier grogna un juron. Le blond lui jeta un regard et il cru d'abord que c'était Zack, à cause de la coiffure. Mais rapidement, il comprit que c'était un inconnu. Lui aussi ce type devait être le même genre que Squall, à attirer une foule de monde et ça le fit grogner à son tour.

Le type en question lui adressa un regard fermé.

_Je vous dérange peut-être ? demanda Cloud de mauvaise grâce.

_... Pas vraiment…

_Hmm… , grogna le blond. Vous avez l'air aussi ronchon que moi alors bon…

_Sans doute parce que c'est le mur des lamentations.

Le blond le regarda sans savoir s'il était sérieux ou si lui aussi se foutait de sa gueule. Le type dû le remarquer car il enchaîna.

_C'est mon amie qui dit ça. Comment tu t'appelles ? Je t'ai jamais vu dans le coin. T'es vacancier ?

_Ouais… Je m'appelle Cloud et toi ?

_Terra.

* * *

Notes : Et voilà, il a mit du temps à venir mais le voilà, j'ai dis que je ne lâcherai pas, il m'a juste fallu remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie personnelle avant de m'y remettre héhé. J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite viendra ainsi que la fin of course. La fin vous a plu j'espère, cela promet des rebondissements ;)

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et apprécient l'histoire aussi simple soit-elle... Quoique la fin n'est pas encore bien définie *evil smile*

Chess.


	18. Chapitre 18 ::When I grow up::

Chapitre 18

Un jeune homme, d'environs son âge, était face à lui… Et venait de se présenter. Encore en colère après Squall, Cloud tendit cependant la main au fameux Terra pour la lui serrer.

_Tu es en vacances avec ta famille alors ?

_Non, je suis avec des amis…

Il se renfrogna un peu à cette énonciation et le type en face de lui pencha la tête.

_Ca à l'air de te réjouir, ça fait peur. D'habitude rester avec ses amis c'est plutôt sympa non ?

_Oui d'habitude. Mais là ça commence à me gonfler, je sais pas ce qu'ils ont. Enfin c'est plutôt un ami en particulier en fait. Je sais pas trop comment prendre ce qui vient de se passer ces derniers jours.

Cloud n'osait pas trop en dire plus. Admettre l'idée qu'il était attiré par Squall était une chose, la dire à des inconnus en était une autre… Il avait un peu peur du regard des autres, qu'on se foute de sa gueule, qu'on le renie, qu'on l'exile sur une île pour que les vacanciers lui jettent des pierres.

Terra resta silencieux en tout cas, il avait reporté son regard sur la mer et Cloud se demanda s'il ne semblait pas trop chiant… Etrange de s'inquiéter du point de vue d'un mec qu'on ne connait pas, du coup, il enchaîna.

_Tu dois me trouver chiant.

_... Non pas spécialement… On se connait pas après tout. Mais bon les amis, il y a des hauts et des bas mais ça veut pas dire qu'on les apprécies plus.

_Mais j'ai jamais dis que je l'appréciait pas !

Cloud soupira, basculant la tête entre ses bras qui reposait sur le muret.

_C'est juste que je pige plus rien… C'est en train de me prendre la tête et j'ai juste envie qu'on me foute un peu la paix.

Le fameux Terra haussa les épaules et s'étira avant de pousser un long soupir.

_Tu devrais aller lui dire alors. Peut-être qu'il se pose des questions lui aussi.

_...

_Bon, aller, je vais rentrer moi, c'était sympa Cloud, on se reverra peut-être et bon courage pour la suite.

_Merci…

Terra s'en alla, laissant Cloud seul avec la mer, étrangement calmé par les paroles de ce gars qui ressemblait un peu à Zack. Il resta là un petit moment avant de rentrer au camping, calmé par tout ça et par ce mec. Il se demandait un peu à quoi ressemblait sa vie, il avait l'air de ceux à qui tout sourit. Le blond secoua la tête, sortant ce genre de pensées de sa tête. Ca ne l'avancerait à rien de se dénigrer comme ça : après tout il avait quand même une sacrée bande de copains et si des fois cela ne se passait pas comme Cloud le souhaitait, il ne pouvait nier la fidélité de ses amis.

Se promettant de s'excuser auprès de tout le monde, c'est le cœur plus léger qu'il les retrouva en train de faire une partie de carte, Squall manquait cependant à l'appel et Sephiroth aussi. Un peu gêné, il s'approcha du groupe, leur donna un rapide petit sourire.

_J'suis revenu… Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

_Aller installes toi, au moins ça en fait un sur les trois qui ne fait plus la tête.

_Ahaha, je te l'avais dis ! clama Sora en se tournant vers Roxas qui donna un billet de 20 en grognant à son frère.

Cloud se glissa entre Aerith et Riku, découvrant les cartes à jouer. Dire qu'ils auraient pu aller boire un verre, c'était en partie sa faute si l'ambiance n'était pas trop là ce soir, quoi qu'à y regarder de plus près, ses amis ne semblaient pas être trop perturbés. Au bout d'un moment, Cloud était partit chercher quelques bières accompagné de Zack qui pour une fois, ne disait rien. Mais cela ne dura pas, il fallait s'en douter, son ami était du genre à dire ce qu'il pensait sans gros détour.

_Tu fais encore la gueule à Squall ?

_Je ne lui fais pas la gueule…, soupira le blond.

_Ouais, à d'autre.

_Je t'assure que non. C'est juste que ça me gonfle tout ça et Séphiroth n'a rien arrangé. Squall s'est peut-être fait des films, j'en sais rien. Je l'ai défendu il voulait quoi de plus hein ?

Zack haussa les épaules et regarda Cloud qui prenait les bières pour les poser à côté le temps qu'ils prennent quelques réserves pour tout le monde.

_Il croit quoi franchement ? Continua le blond à voix haute. Que j'allais me donner à ce grand couillon comme ça en criant comme une nana ? Pffff ! Non mais franchement ! Si c'est ça il est vraiment idiot.

_C'est toi l'idiot, Cloud.

Cloud fronça les sourcils et fut surprit de voir que Zack était tout aussi sérieux, pour une fois, il ne plaisantait pas.

_Il a eu peur pour toi, voilà la réponse.

_...

_Tu devrais aller lui parler, bis.

Zack le fixait et le blond finit par détourner la tête en s'emparant des bouteilles pour les coller dans les bras de son ami.

_C'est bon j'ai compris, je vais y aller.

_Il s'est planqué au bar je crois.

_Okay merci.

Zack lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement avant que Cloud ne prenne le chemin du fameux bar en question. Les paroles du brun l'avait rendu à l'évidence et maintenant il s'en voulait d'avoir dit à Squall qu'il le faisait chier. Pendant qu'il marchait, il repensa à ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers jours et c'est le cœur un peu battant qu'il entra dans le bar. Il avait été injuste avec lui et n'avait pas été très tendre. Avec l'impression d'être en décalage avec les gens qui s'amusaient, il chercha son ami du regard et le retrouva à moitié avachi sur une table en train de siroter un verre.

_Squall ?

Cloud se pencha un peu pour découvrir le regard bovin et vitreux de son ami qui peinait à le regarder dans les yeux. La mine de Squall se renfrogna, cela promettait d'être une vraie partie de plaisir… Dommage que Dodu n'ait un effet calmant qu'avec lui, sinon Cloud l'aurait peut-être prêté au brun. Sans lui demander, il s'installa en face et l'observa en train de se redresser pour regarder vers la vitre.

_Tu veux quoi ?

Quel accueil chaleureux… Autant que la banquise ou une porte de prison…

_Je voulais m'excuser… pour tout à l'heure… C'était sous la colère.

Les traits de Squall s'adoucir légèrement mais il semblait à court de mot, du coup il s'enfila une rasade de son cocktail et il répondit à son tour.

_Ouais ba j'veux juste pas qu'il te touche l'autre con là. J'suis peut-être pas tout blanc moi non plus et… Et j'voulais pas en profiter non plus sous l'duvet mais j'ai craqué et… Ah putain.

_C'est bon, ne parlons plus de ça…, grogna Cloud.

Pas la peine d'en parler, car au final, le blond n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour le repousser ce soir-là. Il regarda Squall qui avait de nouveau l'air bougon.

_Non mais merde quoi. Il se prend pour qui ? S'il te touche encore, il finira sa vie avec un dentier.

Le langage particulièrement fleuri ne ressemblait pas vraiment au brun mais un indice que Cloud ne pouvait pas ignorer lui sauta au visage… Ou plutôt l'haleine imbibée d'alcool l'avait mis sur la voie. Le blond grimaça légèrement tout en clignant des yeux.

_Squall, t'as bu combien de verre là ?

_Heu…

Il loucha un peu sur son verre.

_J'sais plus… Trois… ou Cinq… J'ai arrêté de compter en fait. Pourquoi ? J'suis pas bourré. Je sais c'que j'dis.

_Hmm, hmm…

Squall bougea vivement la main sur celle de Cloud et l'emprisonna, se penchant vers lui. Le brun réussi après plusieurs tentatives à visser son regard alcoolisé dans ceux de Cloud qui avait instinctivement rentré la tête dans les épaules… Révélant peut-être une vie antérieure de tortue.

_J'suis amoureux d'toi. J'suis vraiment amoureux d'toi Cloud… Et j'voulais pas que ça s'passe comme ça l'aut'e soir… J'voulais prendre soin d'toi. J'voulais… J'voulais vraiment prendre mon temps… Et j'ai tout foutu à l'eau. J'ai été trop con, j'ai tout gâché. J'te mérite pas. Mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui péter la gueule à l'autre quand je l'ai vu sur toi alors que moi… Moi j'attendais.

Cloud ne savait plus ou se mettre après tant de révélation et il ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter du publique présent dans le bar et de ce que pourraient penser les gens à les voir si proches et pire, si on entendait Squall. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux tables avoisinantes avant de revenir rapidement sur son ami.

Il loucha quand les lèvres de Squall se posèrent fermement sur les siennes. Il resta figé, incapable de le repousser, incapable de hurler et la main qui le tenait à la nuque l'empêchait de reculer. Les yeux grands ouverts, Squall se recula doucement tandis qu'il retirait sa main.

Cloud le fixa, interdit, sous le choc.

Squall le fixait calmement.

Cloud avait oublié les gens autour d'eux.

Squall ouvrit doucement les lèvres, chancelant légèrement et tremblant un peu.

Cloud retint son souffle, attendant que le brun casse ce silence.

« J'me sens pas bien… »

Et Squall eut juste le temps de se lever pour tituber tant bien que mal jusqu'aux toilettes du bar… Du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait atteindre comme objectif… Mais le haut-le-cœur fut le plus rapide. Au premier rang, la serveuse qui passait par là avec son tablier à poche… Poche qui fut bien utile à Squall qui finit à genoux en tenant le tablier transformé en seau à vomi sous les yeux horrifiés de la jeune femmes qui se mit à hurler et à vouloir retirer son vêtement comme s'il était contaminé par un virus tout droit sorti d'un film de zombi.

Cloud réagit seulement à ce moment-là, légèrement… Non… Carrément dégouté de la scène mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser son ami comme ça et se taper l'affiche. Il fut plutôt rapidement auprès de Squall pour l'aider à se relever et à retrouver un peu de dignité. S'excusant auprès de la serveuse et aux clients qui, écoeurés, s'étaient levés pour partir en vitesse grand V, il proposa d'aider au nettoyage. Histoire qu'ils ne soient pas privés de séjour dans l'établissement pour le reste de leurs vacances. Deux collègues de la serveuse vinrent prêter main forte, l'un pour donner à Cloud de quoi nettoyer avec l'autre serveuse pendant que le type avec des rastas aidait Squall à s'allonger pour qu'il se remette de ses émotions.

Quand Cloud eut finit de nettoyer et de remercier l'équipe, il prit Squall bras dessus bras dessous et ils se mirent à marcher lentement dans la rue déserte. Squall était encore bien pâlot et n'avait pas l'air bien fier de lui.

_Je suis désolé… J'ai encore tout gâché…

_Tais-toi un peu… Tu en as assez fait.

_Pardon…

Cloud ne dit rien sur le coup mais lui frotta doucement le bras.

_C'est pas grave… La tête de la serveuse valait le détour, fit Cloud avec un petit sourire ce qui fit légèrement sourire Squall. Ca restera entre nous.

_Okay…

Ils arrivèrent au camping et se firent discret pour ne pas être embêtés. Cloud installa Squall dans la chambre puis alla rejoindre la bande pour les prévenir qu'ils étaient rentrés.

_Où est Squall ? demanda Kairi.

_Il s'est couché, il se sentait pas très bien, un truc qui est pas passé je pense, il avait mal à l'estomac.

Les autres ne dirent rien, l'excuse était bidon, Cloud savait qu'il n'était pas crédible mais ils les remercia silencieusement de ne pas le harceler de question, pour une fois.

_Je vais aller me coucher aussi, j'tiens plus debout. Bonne nuit à demain.

Il leur sourit et alla se coucher le cœur étonnamment léger. Se glissant sous le duvet, il regarda le brun instant puis s'allongea à son tour. Squall devait s'être endormi déjà… Perturbé par tout ça, Cloud s'inquiétait toujours sur leur amitié… Même si là, il devait admettre que Squall ne le laissait pas indifférent… Que le baiser lui avait plu, qu'il avait eu des petits papillons dans l'estomac et que cette sensation avait été plus qu'agréable. S'il avait moins peur de s'avouer qu'il était attiré par un autre mec, maintenant c'était la peur de perdre un ami si jamais ça ne marchait pas.

Sans faire trop de bruit, il glissa sa main hors de la chaleur du duvet pour attraper Dodu qu'il colla contre son nez. Il le respira quelques instants, espérant ainsi calmer les battements de son cœur mais étrangement, pour une fois… Cela ne fonctionna pas. Puis Squall bougea un peu, soupira avant d'enlacer Cloud d'un bras et de le serrer contre lui, doux mais ferme. Cloud se figea un instant, écarquillant les yeux.

Il n'avait pas peur que Squall le surprenne en train de se shooter avec sa peluche, il était au courant… Non, là c'était l'émotion, l'excitation, quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Il se força à fermer les yeux, la tête tournant un peu et se concentra sur le souffle chaud qui lui caressait la nuque. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et il se calma, serrant un peu les dents. Il était heureux et ne savait même pas pourquoi. Et suivant son envie, il attrapa le poignet posé sur son torse pour le caresser d'un doigt. Cloud senti la main du brun attraper faiblement la sienne, sans rien tenter de plus. Cloud resta quelques minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte, totalement serein.


	19. Chapitre 19 ::Superman::

Titre : Petit Cachotier

Auteur : Chester

Disclaimer : les habituels, square enix blablabla.

Et l'univers alternatif à Flammula

Genre : Yaoi

Playlist : Lazlo Bane ~ Superman

Chapitre 19

Alors, alors… Faisons un petit résumé. Cela s'impose. Dans la tête de Cloud, ça roupille dur, à tel point qu'on pourrait presque voir une grosse bûche taillée par une scie qui bouge toute seule. Qu'on revienne en arrière… Histoire de faire le point. Parce qu'il s'en est passé des choses. Dix-huit chap-… Ou plutôt 3 ou 4 semaines que Mister Poussin était en vacances. Alors rembobinons la bande, pour écouter les messages, revoir quelques extrait… Quoi ? Quoi ? J'entends des huées au fond de la salle ? Vous savez très bien ce qui s'est passé et vous voulez la suite de l'histoire ? Un peu de patience que diable, comme toute bonne série qui se respecte, nous avons droit nous aussi à notre épisode flash-back, parce que l'écrivaine est une andouille finie qui est couplée à une profonde sadique… Ah l'humour de merde, un bon point pour la demoiselle au troisième rang.

Donc nous disions… La cassette souvenir… On rembobine pour commencer à voir… Du noir… Un tunnel sombre avec une lumière au bout et… Et mon dieu que vois-je ? Attendez un peu, Cloud rêve encore… Nous sommes dans sa tête, derrière ses deux mirettes et au bout du tunnel il y a… Il y a… Un type en blouse blanche ? Merde… C'est la naissance, bon on avance un peu. Un coup à droite, puis à gauche, on prend la nationale et on fait un créneau.

Ah merde, ça c'est le permis de conduire, on y est presque. Ça y est, je crois qu'on y est. Je vois Dodu et une valise. Laissons le rêver maintenant, notre blondinet national. Il a passé ses examens et a préparé ses bagages pour partir en vacances avec ses amis, sans attendre les résultats de l'examen. Ce sont des jeunes, au diable le reste, après l'effort, le réconfort et les voilà partis sur les routes pour arriver au camping… Un petit slow motion pour l'arrivée de Sephiroth et de la clique. Un chocobo se promène derrière, couleur arc-en-ciel, nous sommes dans un rêve de Cloud, ne l'oubliez pas. Bref, les flash se suivent, poussin rêve.

Il revoit les scènes avec Squall, la première pose de la crème, les regards, les gestes, les paroles… Il revoit rapidement le baiser de Larxène, façon lavomatique. Mieux qu'un bain de bouche pour vous nettoyer en profondeur, l'odeur de lessive en moins. Ah la lessive… L'odeur de Dodu qui l'a si fidèlement accompagné, calmé tant de fois avec son moelleux presque démoniaque. Depuis toujours, le renifler lui procurait un calme que personne n'avait réussi à lui apporter. Il gardait ça secret, bien conscient que ce n'était plus de son âge d'avoir un doudou… Ouais, y a quand même plus viril pour draguer qu'une vieille peluche à câlin. Alors il l'avait caché, se shootant avec en secret comme le ferait un camé avec sa drogue chérie. (N'oubliez que l'abus de drogues, de stupéfiants et de petits poneys nuisent gravement à la santé).

Et puis il y a eu cette journée, celle où sa tendre peluche qui découvrait pour la première fois les grains de sable de la plage, s'est faite enlever par un horrible monstre, redoutable, de mauvaise foi… Une enfant. Dodu a été kidnappé, quoi, vous l'aviez déjà oublié ? Honte à vous. Surtout que la petite fille en question avait un père du genre imposant, du genre corps d'ébène huilé de la largeur d'un camion. Et là l'ange, ou plutôt Squall a débarqué avec une myriade d'étoiles scintillantes –couché de soleil sur la mer qui brille et un dauphin rose en fond de décor, vous voyez le tableau–, et a récupéré avec brio le précieux de notre blond national. Avec un texte tout droit sorti d'un mangasse shojo, Monsieur le balafré put rendre le doux Dodu à Cloud qui put à nouveau lui faire des câlins.

Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas que Squall soit au courant du Ô si grand secret honteux de poussin, les voilà à faire une soirée avec la troupe d'amis sur la plage. Allons, allons, vous ne pouvez avoir oublié une telle chose. Sephiroth avait piqué le duvet de Cloud dans le subtile objectif qu'il se retrouve avec le blondinet en tête à tête entre deux épaisseurs de nylons. Malgré son plan génial et infaillible –c'est lui qui le dit–, Sephiroth put voir Cloud prendre la poudre d'escampette et préférer le duvet de ce gueux de Squall même pas beau avec sa cicatrice et qui en plus, n'avait qu'un duvet une place ! Nos deux chocobos se retrouvèrent donc dans le même duvet à devoir rentrer le ventre et se mettre en apnée pour ne pas être étouffés par ce fourbe de duvet qui les obligeait à être semblables à deux tranches de jambons pris dans un pressoir. Seulement jamais ils n'auraient pensé que deux tranche de jambons puissent un jour s'accoupler dans un espace aussi exigu. Romantique moment passé entourés de leurs amis, dans un silence difficile à tenir, ainsi leur nuit de no–… Enfin disons plus exactement leur nuit torride imbibée d'alcool et d'hormones de jeunes adolescents en ébullition.

Alors voilà, du coup, le lendemain, Cloud, tout en affolement et en questionnement s'enfuit à toutes jambes –Aussi loin que son petit cul le lui permit tout du moins– et fut en proie à une introspection autre que celle de son anatomie fraîchement déflorée. Bref. Il se fait psychanaliser par son ami Zack –Qui trouve plutôt intéressant de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas– et Cloud recroise Squall qui lui dit être amoureux de lui. La tour s'effondre, les oiseaux tombent inexplicablement, Flipper devient carnivore et moi, je commence à laisser des traces de mon front sur mon écran à force de me taper la tête dessus devant tant de guimauve.

Bon alors… Tournons un peu les pages maintenant. Voyons voir… Ah oui ! Cloud a les circuits qui chauffent à force de réfléchir et on ne doute pas un instant que Squall vit la même chose au même instant, surtout que Sephiroth qui n'a en rien oublié son humiliante défaite du duvet revient à la charge et tente, tant bien que mal, de profiter d'un moment d'abandon de notre petit blondinet. C'est à ce moment-là que Squall revient à la charge, découvre son ennemi juré dans les draps de son bien-aimé et décide de corriger le vicelard qui en a après la fleur de Chocoboy. Ni une ni deux, il lui flanque une dérouillée à coup de melon mûr, de pastèque et autres outils très utiles pour maraver la gueule des importuns.

Soit, Squall était donc parti pour botter le royal postérieur de Sephy mais Cloud qui ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, l'acte héroïque du brun est donc passé pour un simple pétage de plomb. Vexé et coléreux, il était parti devant tant d'incompréhension, laissant Cloud tout aussi énervé. De ça, notre blond national est donc allé se réfugier près de Mère la Mer et y a trouvé un drôle de jeune homme nommé Terra, qui bizarrement, a su calmer un peu Cloud qui retourna auprès de ses amis, se décidant à aller chercher Squall qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'aller raconter son chagrin à son ami le cocktail. Ceci étant, d'un point de vue Squallien, prier Monsieur Cocktail fut fort efficace puisque sa dulcinée vint alors à son secours. Il eut la déclaration d'amour, qui n'était absolument pas préparée comme le brun l'aurait voulu surtout qu'il avait couronné le tout d'un peu de vomi, histoire de parfaire le tableau.

Une bonne biture et votre amour tombera dans vos bras. C'est pas ce qu'on raconte dans les livres, ça Squall et Cloud en étaient certains, la réalité des choses étaient toute autre et malgré tout, ce fut payant. Comme quoi il faut pas toujours croire ce que l'on voit dans les contes de fées.

Alors quoi ? Où en étions-nous avant ce petit flash back qui bien sûr, ne dupe personne ? Squall avait réussi à apprivoiser poussin qui s'était finalement laissé aller dans les bras de son ami. Drôle de chose, mais il était si bien, même au matin quand ils s'étaient réveillés. A vrai dire, le blond s'était réveillé seul dans la tente et il s'était demandé sans trop s'inquiéter sur le coup, où était le brun. Pendant un instant, les idées de la veille n'étaient pas encore bien claires, plutôt floues, le blond se demandait si tout s'était vraiment passé. Assis sur le matelas, il se frotta la caboche d'un geste las tout en soupirant, baissa les yeux sur Squall et le fixa. Il n'était pas là ? Clignant des yeux, Cloud posa sa main sous la couette pour savoir si ça faisait un moment que le brun avait quitté la tente, apparemment oui, la place était fraîche. Encore engourdi, il tendit la main pour ouvrir la fermeture et passa la tête. La bouffée d'air frais et humide le fit grimacer : il avait plu. L'odeur de la terre mouillée était forte sous les quelques arbres du camping et il rentra dans la tente pour y prendre un sweat qu'il enfila avant de chausser ses claquettes pour sortir sans bruit. L'air était brumeux et la terre, mélangée au sable, mouillée, imbibée de flotte. Incroyable qu'il n'ait même pas entendu la pluie cette nuit.

Tranquillement, il s'étira et se sentit un peu plus réveillé par l'air frais du matin dans le camping étrangement silencieux. Faut dire qu'avec un temps pareil, les voisins devaient préférer l'intérieur douillet de leur caravane. Frissonnant légèrement, il se demanda où était passé Squall car les souvenirs n'avaient pas été effacés et dans un sens, il était soulagé qu'il ne soit pas là. Pas qu'il fut encore dans l'idée de rejeter son ami, mais il fallait quand même un temps pour se mettre dans le bain surtout qu'il se demandait comment réagirait ses amis.

Question plutôt idiote se dit-il en repensant à l'attitude de Zack, de Riku et de son propre frère avec le grand rouquin rachitique. Dans sa marche, il s'arrêta soudainement, se rendant compte qu'en fait, il était déjà entouré par des amis de longue date qui étaient au moins bi, voir homo... Et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air spécialement de s'inquiéter du reste... Du regard des autres. Cloud cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, prenant en pleine tronche un amas d'informations qui ressemblaient fort à cette grosse vague qui l'avait impunément dévêtu. L'air idiot, la bouche entrouverte, il reprit lentement sa route pour aller chercher des croissants, tout en revisitant les dernières semaines... Et plus encore. Puis quand il sortit de la boulangerie, les bras chargés de sacs en plastique pleins de viennoiseries, il s'arrêta de nouveau, tout net.

« J'ai mal au crâne... »

Il se frotta énergiquement le visage, secouant le sac un peu lourd qui lui cisaillait le poignet et grogna, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à hurler presque.

« Mais quel con bordel ! » Grogna le blond qui reprit sa marche sans pour autant virer tout de suite sa main de son visage. « Quel con ! Quel con ! Queeeeel cooo- »

Obstacle dans zéro mètre. Cloud venait de rentrer tout bonnement dans quelqu'un, ou plutôt, quelqu'un l'avait pris aux épaules. Des grandes mains fermes, qui lui rappelèrent celles de Sephiroth, du coup, il redressa derechef la tête, se retrouvant nez à nez encore une fois avec le fameux Terra.

« Tu devrais regarder où tu marches, t'as failli te prendre le poteau là... »

Cloud décala son regard pour voir qu'effectivement, il n'y avait bien que Terra entre lui et le poteau... Ce qui voulait dire que ce dernier c'était rapidement interposé pour le sauver d'une bosse monumentale.

« Ah heu... Merci beaucoup... j'étais dans mes pensées. »

« J'ai vu ça oui, j'ai essayé de te prévenir deux fois avant... Encore des soucis ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement, tout en fixant le blond qui toussota, haussa l'épaule et fit une moue emmerdée.

« Oui et non, je crois que je viens de me rendre compte que je suis un gros idiot. » Répondit-il avant d'entendre un rire bref de la part du jeune homme. « C'est pas drôle ! »

« J'ai l'impression que t'es le genre à te prendre un peu trop la tête, pas vrai ? Tu veux m'en parler ? »

« Non c'bon... » Marmonna Cloud, bougon. « Enfin... »

Terra croisa les bras et s'appuya finalement contre le poteau, arquant un sourcil en attendant la réponse, laissant le blond prendre son temps.

« Pfff... J'en sais rien en fait. Je me suis pris la tête sur un truc par rapport à un... ami et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais à côté de la plaque. T'es déjà sortit avec... un garçon ? »

Cloud observa bien ce type en face de lui, qu'il connaissait à peine au final, il voulait voir sa réaction et Terra eut un sourire en coin, amusé mais discret.

« Ca te regarde ça, moi je m'en fiche, tu peux bien aimer qui tu veux, homme ou femme j'entends... Donc si je comprends bien, t'as un bon ami à toi qui est amoureux de toi ? Ou alors c'est l'inverse. »

Que ce type était agaçant... Mais Cloud ne put que se pincer les lèvres, incapable de dire que ça l'agaçait, tout simplement parce qu'en regardant Terra, il y avait un truc dans son expression qui l'empêchait de le faire.

« C'est lui qui est amoureux de moi... depuis longtemps apparemment, je sais pas exactement... » Finit par soupirer le blond qui alla s'asseoir sur la barrière en béton qui longeait le trottoir. Il en profita pour poser ses sacs en plastique et se mit à fixer un point invisible. « Et je m'inquiétais du regard des autres alors qu'en fait, je me rends compte que je m'en fous dans un sens... C'est surtout le fait que je le connais depuis longtemps et que du coup ça fait bizarre... Et que notre amitié bah... ça sera pas pareil. »

« ça c'est évident... C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes pour ça. » Fit simplement Terra. « Mais tu sais quoi ? Peut-être qu'au lieu de te prendre la tête, tu devrais lui en parler. Si ça fait longtemps qu'il t'aime mais qu'il t'a tout avoué que maintenant, c'est qu'il s'est déjà inquiété de la chose, tu crois pas ? »

Cloud releva enfin les yeux sur ce type qui semblait toujours mettre le doigt sur les points et les extirper de manière tellement simple que ça en devenait déstabilisant.

« Je suppose oui... »

« Bah parle-lui en alors. A force de te faire des trous dans la tête comme ça, tu vas finir fou. » Fit Terra avec un petit sourire avant de regarder sa montre. « Par contre je dois y aller. J'espère t'avoir aidé au moins un peu... Va lui parler. »

« Okay... » Fit Cloud qui se leva et qui regarda Terra lui tourner le dos pour partir. « Hey ! … Merci Terra. » Dit Cloud avec un petit sourire. « A chaque fois qu'on s'est vus, tu m'as aidé... Merci franchement. C'est... dommage qu'on ait pas eu d'occasion de mieux se connaître, j'ai rien fait pour toi... »

Terra lui sourit tranquillement.

« Tu m'as aidé aussi sans le savoir t'en fais pas. On se reverra peut-être si tu reviens l'an prochain. Là je dois filer, sinon ma sœur va me faire une scène. »

« Okay. Merci encore et salut ! » Fit Cloud avec un sourire avant de repartir vers le camping, sans savoir au fond de lui qu'il aurait peut-être fallu lui proposer de se revoir avec leurs amis... Terra lui avait été sympathique à chaque fois et une fois encore, il arriva le cœur allégé auprès de ses amis qui avaient tout juste commencé le petit déjeuner.

« Oh j'arrive à temps ! Je vous ramène des viennoiseries ! » Fit Cloud qui hésita un très court instant avant de s'installer à côté de Squall à qui il sourit...

Ce dernier semblait avoir mal digéré sa cuite de la veille, le visage tiré... ça sentait la gueule de bois.

A priori, pour ne rien brusquer, personne ne fit d'allusion, on laissa tranquille Squall et Cloud pour reporter l'attention général sur Axel qui débarquait seul pour profiter de Roxas et des autres... Après tout, ils ne leur restaient qu'une semaine à être ici, déjà.

Finalement ça n'est qu'une fois venu le soir, au milieu d'une fête organisée par la ville que Cloud put prendre Squall à l'écart, marchant tranquillement avec lui, jusque-là même où Larxène lui avait lavé les amygdales et où il avait rencontré Terra pour la première fois. La vue sur la mer n'était pas plus jolie qu'un autre soir, mais l'ambiance était plus détendue.

« Tu te sens mieux que ce matin ? »

« Oui, les médocs m'ont fait du bien, je remercie Aerith et Kairi qui ont pensé à amener tout ça... » Fit Squall qui s'était appuyé sur le rebord fait de demis rondins de bois, installés pour tenir le sable. Il y avait quelques plantes qui avaient réussi à pousser là, rendant l'endroit un peu intime, touffu, sans gâcher la vue sur la plage. Cloud se posta à côté de lui et se répéta ce que Terra lui avait dit le matin-même, remarquant que son ami se triturait les doigts un peu fort, il se décida à parler.

« Tu sais... Enfin... pour hier, ce que tu m'as dis... »

« J'étais bourré. » Lâcha précipitamment Squall qui poussa un soupire dans la foulée, baisant la tête.« Enfin, si ça t'a gêné, je comprendrais... Et puis tu- »

« Arrête un peu de parler. Enfin, j'aime bien quand tu parles mais là, ça sert à rien tu sais... » Fit Cloud qui se sentait étrangement calme, pour une fois, bien que son cœur batte un peu plus fort que d'habitude.

Il sourit doucement.

« En fait, je pensais trop au regard des autres... Et... Je paniquais, je pigeais plus rien et finalement, je me suis rendu compte que ce qui me faisait le plus flipper, c'était qu'on est amis depuis longtemps... Et du coup... tout s'est précipité, là, je sais pas trop... ce que ça va donner si on sort ensemble. »

Sa phrase fut accueillie par un silence, mais il ne le brisa pas, il laissa son ami prendre la parole en premier.

« Je sais... » Finit par souffler Squall. « Mais ça m'a rendu dingue quand Sephiroth t'a dragué... Je préfère tenter ma chance, si j'en ai une. » Fit le brun qui releva ses yeux bleus sur le blond.

Cloud ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se mit à frotter le dos de Squall, se collant un peu à lui, épaule contre épaule. Il laissa sa main, puis il le regarda, lui donnant un petit à coup.

« C'est encore nouveau pour moi tout ça mais... J'ai envie qu'on essaye aussi... »

Squall le fixa, clignant des yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris, comme s'il n'enregistrait pas ce qui était en train de se passer à ce moment.

« Quoi ? Me dit pas que tu vas encore vomir... »

Les épaules du brun s'affaissèrent, tout comme sa tête, soupirant, donnant l'impression d'une grosse baudruche qui se dégonflait de dépit. Il resta comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main de Cloud attraper la sienne, doucement, les doigts entrelaçant les siens. Squall redressa le visage et eut tout juste le temps de voir des cheveux blond, de grands yeux bleus clairs, comme celui des îles sur les cartes postales... Puis des lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur manqua un battement mais il y répondit, à moitié sonné. Il y eut un bruit humide, léger qui s'évanouit dans les airs, absorbé par le ressassement des vagues en contrebas. Il leur semblait être dans une petite bulle rien qu'à eux, où le brun ne pouvait que voir la moue amusée de Cloud, il semblait un peu secoué lui aussi de ce qu'il venait de faire et comme à son habitude, Squall avait retrouvé son implacable loquacité.

« ça fait bizarre... Mais j'aime... bien... beaucoup... Bref... » Souffla Cloud qui se sentait lui-même un peu troublé... Mais ce sentiment chaud qu'il éprouvait au fond de son torse était bien différent de ce qu'il avait ressenti au début avec Larxène.

« Tu dis ça alors qu'on l'a déjà fait et que je t'ai déjà- » commença Squall en détournant un regard grave sur la mer avant de se recevoir un coup à l'épaule.

« Oui bah d'ailleurs tu vas te la foutre derrière l'oreille un moment Casanova ! » Le rabroua Cloud qui retenait cependant difficilement un rire.

« … Mais... »

Cloud resserra doucement ses doigts sur ceux du brun.

« Bah... Tu peux bien patienter un peu, on a le temps maintenant. »

« Ouais... C'est vrai... » Fit Squall, lâchant un petit rire alors qu'il rapprocha Cloud de lui pour le prendre autour des épaules et regarder vers la plage. « Tu veux pas m'embrasser encore ? »

« Nan. Savoure-le premier. »

~o~o~o~

Petit mot : Oui, non, enfin. Ne me regardez pas comme ça enfin. Oui je sais, je sais j'ai mis du temps, je sais je sais, mais l'irl vous comprenez... Argl oui comment ça j'ai déconné, comme ça on s'en fout ? Oui bon... Voilà, j'ai mis la suite, héhéhé ^^ Et puis c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Et celui-là est plus long, comme ça fait un moment, mwarf. La « déclaration » plutôt douce, est normale, après tout, dans la vie, on a pas forcément le couché de soleil avec le dauphin rose qui saute derrière... Sauf dans Petit Cachotier, sans doute... Et ba NAN ! XD ! Nref, bisous à vous tous and Have Fun !


End file.
